Like A Boy?
by ExoticOnyx
Summary: 17 to 18 years of friendship, Kenji finally asks Uriko to be his girlfriend. When she says yes, the relationship changes, Uriko thinks he's cheating on her so she changes a few minor details and transforms herself into a boy. Woop-Woop! I'm done!:3:3
1. Chapter 1

Like A Boy?

Summary: 17 to 18 years of friendship, Kenji finally asks Uriko to be his girlfriend. By the later notice of her answer, yes, he just suddenly flipped out, Uriko thinks he's cheating on her so she changes a few minor details and transforms herself into a boy, just to find out what his problem is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bloody Roar games, but I do own this story, ha ha ha, um, I don't think that makes it any better...

Anyway on with this story... Oh, and for the record this is a K+, and it does have a few funky scenes that can plant some provocative images in young peoples mind, so don't light me up with any flames, because I am warning you.

* * *

Chapter 1

The peaceful spring wind gently swept across her fair skin, along with the fresh, cut grass; even though the fresh smell of grass didn't smell as fresh as it sound because she couldn't stand the smell of cut grass; it stink; but for some strange reason she found the terrible aroma quite peaceful, and relaxing. That included the thick forest behind her, and the pond just a few feet in front of her, it shimmered it's beautiful reflection on her flawless skin, when the sun beamed on it, the flashing lights slapped across her skin making her complexion just as bright and radiant like the sun. _'It has been a long week.'_

Uriko thought. The first day of spring and she spent it all alone with her journal. She eschewed herself from the rest of the outside world, based on the embarrassment she encountered the entire week, but she was just curious; she just wanted to know what Kenji was really hiding, what kept him so distant from her; basically like spying if you want to call it that. Glaring up at the sky, Uriko reminisced every little detail that has happened that week, and decided to write it all down in her journal, laughing at the stupid stuff she did, and kind of disappointed with the plan she made up just to see what he was doing... She just shrugged it off and wrote down what had happened at the beginning...

_Beep, Beep, Beep... _Uriko rolled around her bed, trying to drown out the sound of that alarm clock, thinking it was all in her dream, she constantly screamed, "Please, shut-up!" Saying the continuous words; Shut-Up, over and over she suddenly bolted up like she was The Undertaker from wrestling; no matter how tired he was, he seem to sit up almost immediately, which, sort of, reminded her of him. She glared angrily at the clock, and it took her at least 3 minutes exactly, to realize that she was 15 minutes behind school schedule, ( she usually get to school around 7:00, but she woke up at 7:15) which also meant that she had only 15 minutes to get dressed, brush her teeth, and get to school which was about a few miles away. Springing up from her bed, she threw on her uniform, and sprinted to the bathroom and clean her mouth, grabbed all her belongings, and darted downstairs grabbing a banana and a chocolate granola chewy bar, and by 7:20 she was out the door.

Dashing down the street placing her strap, look-like-a-briefcase, school bag across her chest, she jouked the other pedestrians, by dodging in between their legs, or other wild moves basketball guys do to avoid contact; and sprinting pass the bus stops. Using her catlike back hind legs aka her paws to balance her self across the rails, she ran using her and her feline energy to a maximum, she leap up the trees and jumped each branch like a scared monkey, all the while increasing her speed, until she was like a Tarzan, or a cheetah; except swinging from numerous trees. When she saw the light, telling her that was her short-cut route, she used her foot to push from the trunk of that tree, and basically flown through the trees, until she felt like she was going down. Mimicking Chris Brown's moves from Takers; when he tried to get away from the cops; except this was dealing with the trees, not scaling buildings, she made it out of the forest in the nick of time. By 7:28 Uriko was at the school, happy and out of breath she ran as she heard the last minute warning bell, and ignoring her locker she went straight to class trying avoid any tardy passes.

Entering the room by the skin of her teeth, she heard the bell sound and took a seat, breathing harder than a person in a fierce battle, and more dehydrated than a diabetic, she immediately collapsed in her seat. Feeling major exhaust coursing through her body; the teacher strolled in, and screamed her name making her jump immediately, the teacher mandated not only Uriko, but the rest of the class to stay focused and awake. "Today is going to be a long day, and being lazy and sleeping isn't going to make anything better..." The rest of the words seem to ostensible to Uriko, because it went straight in one ear and right out the other. She was so tired, the running burned her out, and she felt like a MetroPCS charger that was short-circuiting. She rested her head on her hand and placed all her weight on her weak arm, looking away from the teacher and was glaring at Kenji who sat in front of her.

She saw that he went back and forth to his cell-phone, constantly. Noticing that he was acting a lot different than usual, not only was he texting rapidly, and fondling with his phone so much; it just looked like he was mad, she could tell by how he was shaking, like a leaf in a hurricane, something had to be bothering him, Kenji never got mad so easily, so something had to be up thats when she suddenly became worried. "Miss. Uriko Nonomura!" Her head snapped out of the empirical moments with Kenji, and now on the teacher, who seemed very upset.

"Ma'am?" Uriko heard her self respond back.

"Answer this Algebra question, with this coordinate pair (12,-33) and a Slope of -1/3, with this equation y-y1 =m(x-x1)?" Uriko let out her breath and thought to herself, _'Ugh, she only do this to me!'_

"Um, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention..."

"Where are your notes from last class?" That's when reality came back to Uriko, why didn't she just say she was sick, or take the late pass?

"Um, in my locker..."

"Why is it there"

"Well I woke up late..."

"That's all I need to hear, Uriko. You come unprepared, almost late, day-dreaming, and not precipitating in today's activities, you should receive an automatic zero, but I'm in a good mood today, so if you don't want that to be on your school grade, you take down notes and accept a D, unless you answer my question and receive a C for today's grade. Now back to work..." Uriko looked in her bag, upset, and thought _'Oh man, she can be a real douche! And she didn't even let me finish my sentences! Good mood my rear!' _That's when she looked at her best friend, Kenji, one last time and made a quick note that she will see what's really bothering him.

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

At lunch, Uriko never felt worse, she had never been so tired, not even with her wild fighting moves, she ate a quick lunch, and walked to the Media Center to finish up a Book Report, when she remembered her banana and Chewy Bar from Quaker Oats, she'd save the Bar and snacked on her banana while strolling down the hall, when she heard somebody or some people, fussing. She peeked around the corner to see Kenji and his girlfriend Angie arguing; eavesdropping, Uriko listened in on their conversations.

"Kenji, that wasn't even me!" Angie screamed at him, as he was slowly walking away, but she pulled him back, and he reacted by pushing her arm back, and yelling at her.

"Shut-up! There's no way you can try to lure me out of this lie! I told once before, and I'm telling you this again, once a cheater always a cheater! I'm done with you..."

"Kenji, please..."

"I'm done with you!"

"Your just listening to rumors... Again! I'm suppose to be your lover, and you don't listen to me, you listen to other people, fall into what their saying! They have no proof that I would even defile you like that!..."

"LIES! They showed me the sex tape early this morning, it was you... all you! Not only did you cheat on me, but you cheated on me with 8 different guys! All in one room! All at one time! All in the same night! Then if that isn't enough, your pregnant! And you think that I'm the father, after what I just seen! I'm just done with you, I can't even see myself around you anymore... Angie we're through!"

"No please, Kenji!..."

"Stay away from me!" Kenji was basically power-walking himself away from her, as she cried behind him, begging him to take her back. Growing closer and closer to Uriko, she went to a classroom and stood there until they left the hallway. That's when Uriko remembered this morning.

"So that's what happened? Geez, 8 guys? I would've dumper her too!" Uriko said out loud, as she walked back down the hall, she peeled her banana and took a big bite when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out to reveal that Kenji was calling her, _'Oh man, I know your having problems, but come on, I can't face you when I heard you screaming like that in front of Angie? But either way you are my friend.' _She answered it and heard the hurt in Kenji voice when he asked her where she was.

"Well, hey to you too. I'm on my way to the Media Center, what's wrong with you? You sound a little depressed, buddy?"

"That's why I called, I just need to hang out with you, I"ll tell you what happened later."

"Um, okay. Meet me in the Senior Courtyard." Uriko was actually shocked that she didn't sound a little shaken up, especially when she saw how he blew up at his ex-girlfriend.

"Okay, Uriko. I'll be there in 2 minutes."

"Okay, Kenji." She hung up and headed straight for the Courtyard, ignoring her Book Review, she could either do it tomorrow or at home, I mean she did have at least a month to turn it in, literally.

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

Just like he said, Kenji was outside in 2 minutes, he looked emotionally exhausted, but when he saw Uriko, his smile undid the hard look he had before, when he approached Uriko they exchanged hugs and as usual, Uriko sat on the table, while Kenji sat on the bench.

"So what's up?" She said.

"I just need a break..."

"...Angie?..."

"As usual!"

"What happened?"

"Same issue..."

"How many guys?"

"8 yesterday, and I'm pretty sure it's going to be 3 before today's over with..."

"Wow, Kenji! What made you put up with her?"

"Stupidity, I'll tell you that up front! But, besides her, how's your day going?"

"Ugh, nothing new! Same as always, Mrs. Dickinson is always getting on me in math, and I'm pretty sure my 3rd period teacher tomorrow will yell at me the same way tomorrow."

"Yea your right. They only do that to you..."

"I know right..."

"Yea." There was a small silence between the 2 friends, and Kenji seemed zoned out, like as though he was in deep thought.

"No matter where I look, I always seem to come across the wrong kind of girls. I just want to give up, but I have the strangest feeling I'm not looking in the right place. I feel like those damn police officers from the Lamb and The Slaughter, when they were..."

"Trying to find the evidence, and it came to show they were eating it the entire time..." They finished together.

"Yea." Kenji said and they laughed out loud together.

"Well Kenji, you really don't need a girl. You got me, I'm your best friend, I'm always going to be there for you, never use you for your heart, and the kind of chick you can depend on." Kenji stared at her, and smiled brightly.

"You see, Uriko! I can always depend on you with anything, and that's why I love you!"

"I love you too, Kenji! And anytime you need a shoulder to lean on, you can count on me!" They were always used to telling each other they loved each other, but it was always a friend type of I love you. That's when they gave each other a I'm-going-to be-here hug, when the bell started ringing to let them know class was going to start again. Kenji helped her off the table and they walked back to class talking, before saying their good byes.

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

After school, Uriko had taken out her homework out of her locker and was about to ask a ride from her other friend, Arias, but she didn't know if she was at school, and then it came back to Uriko that Arias did say that she was out of town and she'll be back tomorrow. So on her way off campus, she began to walk home when she heard pedals coming up fast from behind. She turned to see Kenji coming on his bike; yes he still had it; to ask if she wanted a ride. Still aching from this mornings exercise, she accepted and hopped on, while she practically fist pumped in the air, and screaming like she did before, when she was younger, while Kenji just smiled showing that she never really changed.

Pulling up at Uriko's place, she got off and looked at him, she couldn't stand him getting hurt, nor the fact he was used, by each girl. Uriko sighed before speaking to him, in her usual voice which wasn't as loud and quirky like the fist pumps from earlier.

"Well, I guess I better get inside. Text me later on tonight, okay?"

"Alright."

"Oh and thanks for the ride home."

"No problem." Kenji said as he rode off, while Uriko practically gawked after him, before going inside.

When she stepped inside she called and searched for her mother, and strangely, she received no response. Walking into the kitchen, she seen the letter telling Uriko that she was working over-time today. Crumbling up the paper, Uriko walked upstairs reaching for her chewy bar, when her phone vibrated; clarifying that she had a text. Retrieving her phone, Uriko sat on her bed, kicked off her shoes, and saw that Arias sent a Forward about this guy and a girl; in the Forward the girl asked the guy all these love questions and he would respond no to each one, she had it up to here with the so called love he shared with her, that she walked away, and he said better words that presented he loved her more than the response she was looking for. It stated in the end of the Forward that if you sent this to 20 people who you love as much, the love of your life will call you in 60 seconds or less. Uriko made a face at the Forward, and sent it to random people.

"Damn Forwards! Whoever invented them should get slapped, they know stupid stuff like this isn't statistically true!" Tossing her phone on the bed and changing clothes, she heard her phone go off, again. A little pissed, she looked at the phone, and saw that Kenji was calling her.

"Oh My Father? I said later tonight, not as soon as you step in the door!" She answered it with a tired hello.

"Hey, um Uriko... I really need to talk to you, It's kind of urgent!" Uriko rolled her pretty Brown eyes, he always sound panicked about something, but she knew it wasn't nothing big at all.

"If it's about Angie, I don't want to..."

"No it's about you. I know that it might seem a little fast, and also the fact me and Angie just ended it... But Uriko... Um, well... Ugh, Oh man this is harder than I thought... Uriko... Grrrr, Why can't I just say it..."

"Kenji, please! What is it you want to tell me?" Kenji sighed before he spoke.

"Uriko, um,... I don't know how to put this..."

"Just say it..." The constant stalling for an answer, was killing her, and he just blurted it out.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" It took Uriko a minute for it to sink in, and when it did, she held her breath and didn't know wither to cry in happiness, or sit with her mouth wide open in surprise?

The long silence, made Kenji even more nervous than he already was, and when he spoke again, it made Uriko realize he was still on the phone. She felt her lungs tighten, as she heard her self breathe out, lazily saying.

"Um, yea! I'm still here?..."

"Uriko, if you don't want to be my girl, all you have to do is just say it?" Kenji had lost all his pride; just like the movie The Sandlot when the kid found out how popular that ball meant to his Father.

"No Kenji, it's not that! I just wasn't..." Right then and there, she heard Yugo talking to Kenji about something, that's when Kenji said to Uriko.

"Hey, I'll call you back." As soon as she said okay; she heard the dial tone. She hung up the no-longer-call, and laid back in her bed, still stunned by the request of him wanting to be her boyfriend. She wasn't considering getting a boyfriend especially when this was her last year in High School.

"Oh man, what should I do?" That's when she started thinking about Kenji, basically the bad things, first off Kenji wasn't a virgin anymore and she was holding her virginity for her husband. Second, he just broke up with Angie, how would that look? You break up with a Blond, with purple eyes that look blue, literally, amazing body; did I mention her hair was at least hip-length; for a best friend, who had the the same length of hair, but hers is thick. With that, Uriko thought of the positives that would happen IF she did accept the strange request, at least she would've known that they have a few things that were bourgeois between both of them. Then to top it off, Kenji put the 'S' in sexy; he would make a great laid-back, hard-working, husband, a excellent father, and provide the most sexiest children Uriko would ever lay her fine eyes on. That's when Uriko sat upright, and screamed at herself, "What are you thinking? You maybe his best friend, but people change; what if he decide to take advantage of me, and convince or possess me into having sex with him just to get what he want? What if... What if, what IF, WHAT IF! GOT-DAMNIT, URIKO! Stop questioning yourself about his intentions, just let him know, and if he tries anything funny, break up with him;thats only if I accept; and freaking leave, don't put up with it and regret it all in the end, geez!"

Uriko, ignored her crazy mind that pulled out random questions about Kenji, and tried to relax and find something to do to keep her mind quiet, when she couldn't, she went to the bathroom and ran some hot water with her favorite kind of bubbles, for a nice soothing bath. When Uriko got into the tub, she laid against the rim, and let her mind wander, when her mind settled down, images flashed through her mind about Kenji. She remembered hugging him and feeling his lean, muscular body pressed into her, and it kind of turned her on in a way thinking about it. Those strong hands softly toying with her pale skin, lightly touching her; like a feather; and finding every hot spot that wasn't seen by the naked eye, she would enjoy every moment of it, and talk to him seductively or moan in pleasure. As if the touch wasn't the only thing that made her mind wander in lust, she thought about how he licked his lips after he'd eaten; long, warm, tongue, and soft, warm lips would gently slide up and down her body, until she was pulling his hair, arching her back and screaming when he'd get her to that certain point, to where, even he was squeezing her ass, and speaking to her dirty, and nasty like, even I love you made her cu...

She snapped out of it, when somebody knocked at her door, "Oh, my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh..."

She said as she climbed out the tub, and slipped into her robe and slippers, while running downstairs and opening up the door, to see her sexual fantasy.

"What are you doing here?" Uriko asked Kenji.

"Yugo's car broke down, and I left the jumper's over here when I helped Mrs. Nonomura. I called you like 3 times already? Did you even get my call?"

"oh, um... No I didn't, I was in the tub..." Uriko said, blushing at him when he looked at her from head- to-toe. She couldn't believe she would even let herself go that far as thinking about Kenji, especially like that. Kenji licked and nibbled on his bottom lip as he looked her back up.

"So are you going to get the jumper's or you want me too?"

"Oh! My bad, come on in and get them." She responded, and backed up to let him through. He walked into the kitchen and opened the door to the garage to grab the jumper's while he headed back outside, Uriko followed him out, as she saw Kenji hand Yugo the jumper's, Yugo and Uriko greeted each other, before she went to go stand on the sidewalk, while Kenji went under the hood and placed the clips on the battery. With the jumper connected to the guy's (they knew as Skyler) car, Yugo gave it a minute to start the car, and when he did everything was fine again.

Uriko went next to Kenji and pulled him aside from Skyler and Yugo, while they talked.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Kenji asked her.

"Kenji... I keep second guessing myself about you, but now, I think I know what I want?... Well, I know that I want you to be my boyfriend, your just what I need, everything ever wanted, the sweetest thing since romance and candy, and I'm ready to be your's... Cause, I think, I've always wanted to be your girl?" Kenji gave her a big smile, and pulled her into his arms, touching her just that way she thought he would when she was in the tub, slow and passionate, that she didn't even think when she reacted, she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.

Shocked, Kenji just fell into the kiss, and followed in Uriko's footsteps when she started French kissing him. Loving the taste of his tongue with hers she had to recuperate, so she pulled away, giving him one last hug, while she repeated in her head, _'I love you.' _

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

A few months later into the relationship, Kenji has seriously changed. If Uriko ask him something, he would constantly trip, like trying to play reverse physiology on her and make it seem like she was the one sneaking around, acting suspicious. Then the phone problem... Ladies, you know somethings up when your boyfriend is hiding his phone from you, or locking his phone and not giving you the combination when you want to play games on it our find out a friends number. Just like when Uriko stayed over his and Yugo's place, Uriko was really looking into stuff.

"Hey you!" Yugo greeted Uriko, when she showed up at the door.

"Hey, Yugo! Is Kenji home?"

"Uh, yeah! He's in his room, you just around in the back and take a right."

"Thanks." She said as she made her way to his room, when she stood at the door, she heard him talking soft on his phone, kind of sexual, and then he started raising his voice at whoever was on the phone, and Uriko could've sworn she heard him say Angie. That's when she walked in, and he turned to see her standing at the doorway, and his voice suddenly changed, and he said, "I'll call you back, I'm kind of busy right now." He hung up, and gave Uriko a hug and a quick kiss before she asked who he was talking to on the phone.

"Oh, that was Andrew, he told me that he was going out of town for the week." Uriko nodded, and was trying to think about what he was really hiding.

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

"I know, but still I don't want to accuse him of it, because it could all be false, and I could just be paranoid, or maybe because he can get something from another girl, that I can't give him..."

"Ugh! You sound like them dumb-ass, retarded, girls who constantly talks about how they guys are going to change when they beat or cheat on them. Investigate, Uriko!" Arias said. Uriko and Arias have been talking for hours about Uriko and Kenji's relationship.

"So, you want me to investigate? Won't that seem like a crazy, stalker type?" Uriko asked her.

"Not if he's your."

"He's just my boyfriend, not my husband."

"Uriko, just do it, you just have to be sneaky." Uriko didn't feel to sure, instead she glanced at her best friend. Arias was under 5'3, she was like a caramel mocha color with dark hair, and Dark-Brown eyes, she kind of had a body like those Night-Elves from the hit Computer Game World of Warcraft, but her butt was definitely bigger than their's. She's hasn't been in and out of relationships, she only had a few guys as her boyfriend, they just talked bad about her, so she gave up on them; but she wasn't a dike, or bi, she was definitely straight, she just wanted to wait before another guy tries to get in her life again.

"Well, I'll try something..."

"Good! Well then all we need to do is..." Then her phone rang, She answered it and began talking to her pops; who was across town, and he told her, that her mother's surgery was done and she needed to be picked up.

"Okay, girl. I got to go to get my moms; you know she had fibroids; so I'm going to go get her and I'll see you tomorrow at school." Uriko stood up and walked Arias to the door.

"Okay then." They exchanged hugs, and Arias was walking to her 1969 Chevy Camaro, for some reason she had a thing for those kind of cars, maybe the new Camaro's but the '69 she loved the most.

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

"You want another one?" Kenji asked. Uriko was sitting on his lap, and they were eating strawberries and wipe-cream. (A/N: ., Um, it's not what you think... I'm going to put you in my trance, of emotion dancing! (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) =(0.0)= (spin) and stop t(0.0t) its talent time! t(0.0) (0.0) (0.0t) (0.0) /{0.0}\ (Shrug) (_._) (Close eyes and bows) *then a crazed crowd applauses in uproar* ಠ_ಠ, What the h, where did all y'all come from? Ha ha!) He came by Uriko's place later that night around 9, and of course Mitsuko wasn't home, she was staying at work doing overtime.

"Sure." Uriko responded. Kenji grabbed another strawberry, and dipped it in the whip-cream, while he watched her bite and lick the juice from around her lips.

"Yummy..." She said, all Kenji did was smile and throw away the stem, leaf, thing.

"So, why is your mom working overtime so much?"

"It's a recession you know, she's working hard to make ends meet."

"Oh..."

"Let me ask you something?" Uriko said, sitting in front of him as he laid straight out on the couch, she faced him and placed her arms on his shoulders while he rested his hands on her hips, and his fingers connected behind her. She traced a heart on his chest where his heart was, but he didn't say anything about it, she guess, he didn't realize what kind of picture she was doing.

"Are you still talking with Angie?" Kenji looked at her, like _'what the...' _

"Wh-What? Are you serious? No! Where is this coming from?"

"Well, I was just wondering?"

"Uriko. Sweetheart. When I tell you that I'm over and done with Angie, I'm being honest, I mean, why would I want to be with somebody like her?..."

"Because she's not a virgin..."

"Stop right there!" He said low but strong-like. "Uriko, you don't know how much I love the fact that you haven't been tampered with... And honestly, I'd rather be with you(A/N: Oh my gosh, I love this song by Bootsy Collins!)than be with somebody who has. All because, some like to go around with more than one person, or something worse than that. If your willing to wait, I'll wait for you, even if that means until marriage..." Then he busted out laughing when Uriko gave him that look that said, _'what makes you think your going to be my husband?' _

"Don't look at me like that, beautiful!... But, then again, I think the look suits you, your even cuter when your mad. You should definitely do another one!"

"Shut-up!" She said lightly punching him in the chest, as he laughed. That's when they started wrestling, basically rolling on the floor and pinning each other down, to show who was stronger, they did this for 30 minutes, that's until Uriko pushed Kenji over and he hit a little button on the radio that turned it on and it ended up playing the song by Ciara- Like a Boy.

Kenji straddled Uriko, as the song played, and even though they were having the time of their lives pinning each other down, and doing corny moves that made the other tap out; for instance, if Uriko was sitting on Kenji's back and he was laying on his stomach, and she'd grabbed his arm, not even hard enough, she would say "Tap-Out" he either tap out laughing his ass off, or grab her and lay on her, pinning her down, and say "Tap-Out", but neither of them would give in. While they played around, and got a few kisses in between, Uriko listened to the song, and a thought popped up in her head.

_'Kenji said that Andrew was going to be out of town for a week, so what if I dress like Andrew while he's out, say there was a change of plans, I mean Arias can do make-up, and transform me into Andrew. And well, they hang out a lot, so why not see what Kenji is trying to hide from me? It's kind of stupid in a way, but how would Kenji know? Besides the fact of Andrew says something? That's just it! Uriko Nonomura is going to be; well not just myself when it's necessary, and Andrew Holloway as well when Kenji hangs out with the boy's... Oh my Father, I'm going to be just like a boy!'_

_

* * *

_

(A/N: Oh yea, The first chapter, finally! (0.0) (0.0) (0.0) =(0.0)= (spin) and stop t(0.0t) its talent time! t(0.0) (0.0) (0.0t) (0.0) /{0.0}\ (Shrug) (_._)! Ha ha! I'll tell y'all, I've been working on this damn chapter for almost 3 freaking days! School cut in between as well, and I know I kind of rushed through everything but I didn't want to put so much in one chapter, ya know? And then again it wasn't a lot of work, but I'm hoping the next chapter is a little more humorous... Like Arias is going to tell Uriko in order to be a real boy, she has to get the Junction. ಠ_ಠ! Look, I know what your thinking, I hope; but it's not like permanent, like a surgery, but u know, and I'm going to say it straight out, she has to get a dildo, and wear it at all costs... As a guy... HA HA HA! How can you hide that from a mom like Mitsuko? Woop, Woop! I'm excited! FIST PUMPS!


	2. Chapter 2

Like A Boy?

Chapter 2

Before I start this I just wanted to say much love to Yumi Night for my first review, special thanks to you! Like I said in Chapter 1, Uriko does go to Arias about the transformation, but I don't want to tell the entire story, so onward! Oh yeah, I don't own Bloody Roar!

* * *

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

"WHAT!" Arias screamed; alarming the students around them in the cafeteria.

"Ssshhhh! Calm down…" Uriko said in a hushed tone and glanced around at the confused and upset faces around them; but compared to Arias, her tone of voice was shocked, loud and booming.

"How can I calm down when your thinking about doing the stupidest thing since Plastic Surgery!"

Uriko ran a hand through her long Auburn hair and stared at Arias with a confused expression.

"I don't know! And I know it's stupid, but it helps. And besides that, you were the one who suggested that I should spy on him!"

"I meant by stupid stuff, like sticking a hidden camera in his house or something! Not dressing up like that Icky-Perverted-Creeper-Andrew!"

"But it came to me…"

"What are you talking about?"

"The plan! Me and Kenji were playing around…" Then Arias lowered her voice and asked Uriko.

"I thought you said you were a Virgin?" Uriko looked at Arias with a expression that said, _'Are you freaking serious? Your really asking me this?' _

"Duh! As I was saying, we were WRESTLING and…."

"You improvising the word still keeps the VIRGIN question hovering around us; useless. Cause now I think I can answer my own question, I don't think my BFF is one anymore, especially with the way your talking." Uriko glanced at Arias like, _'Are you for real?' _She loved Arias like a sister, but the girl probably couldn't play the game Dirty Minds for half a freaking second without losing 30 million times! Call it hysterical, a stereotype, or impossible for that to even be positive, (about the losing 30 million times in under a second) but it was true! Uriko blamed it; more than Jamie Foxx did with alcohol; on Arias's nefarious, perverted mind. _'And she said Andrew was perverted?'_

"Can I finish?" Uriko asked, obviously provoking her anger. Arias smirked and nodded for her to continue.

"Now, off that part…"

"That's what she said." Arias responded quickly while taking a little sip from her bottle of water.

Uriko ignored her and continued, "He bumped into my radio, and I heard that song from that female, Like A Boy."

"Hold up! Your actually letting a song, manipulate your mind, from some freaked out R & B singer, just to find out if Kenji is seeing Angie or someone else?"

Uriko looked down and mumbled, "Well don't put it that way…"

"You need help! You've literally lost your mind! Oh, oh… Uriko! Look! I think I see your mind running wildly around the cafeteria floor screaming, _'Save me!' _or is he saying _'I'm free from her idiotic plan? Finally!'_"

Uriko looked at her and spoke in a matter of fact, and questionable kind of tone of voice.

"Oh really? Okay, Lady Sarcastic, what would you do?"

"Easy-Peasy! I'll tell the bastard straight up, tell me what the FUCK has gotten into you, give him 3 million and one questions and jump right back to the first one to see if it's the same response, if not, then it's on to the next one!" Arias leaned back with her hands in her lap and gave Uriko a _'I don't give 2 hoot-nannies' _look. Uriko shook her head and was just about to take a quick swig of her own water, when she said, "I would hate to see what your husband will be like?"

"Man, I'll probably date a nerd or something."

"Well, come on, Arias! You're my best friend, your suppose to give me MY positive props on what I will do with MY plan?"

Arias looked sort of pissed, but Uriko didn't care, she had to know, and asking or questioning him wasn't going to work again. Not only that, her head was saying that _Arias is right, don't do it_, but her heart was saying _Uriko it wouldn't hurt to try it, give it a week_.

"Did you at least ask him?" Arias finally responded.

"Yes! All he said was why would I go back to Angie?"

"Case Closed…" Arias said back, while downing another mouth full of water.

"BUT, I heard one of his conversations, and I know I heard him say something to Angie, sexually and threatening. But when I walked in, he played it off like he was talking to Andrew. Now, unless he's bi or something; which I'm praying he's not," Uriko knocked on the wooden table, and continued talking, "He wouldn't talk like that to Andrew."

"Eww! Umm, did you check the call list?"

"Yeah, but back on the part, when I walked in on him talking _'that way' _into his phone, he played the conversation off, before he gave the phone to me he did something, and when I finally got it, I didn't see Angie or Andrew's number. It was like he deleted it or something?"

"Damn! Ugh, Uriko, can't you think of something smarter?"

"Arias, I know the thought is definitely uncalled for, but this is the quickest thing I can think up; since Bounty."

"Wait? I don't get it?"

"Get what?"

"Where did the Bounty come from? Oh, you used it to compare to the word _'quickest'_, that was kind of lame Uriko…"

"Arias! I'm serious! I really like Kenji… I don't want us to break up by some sex fiend female."

"Wow! Mrs. Gaudi must be rubbing off on you with that Alliteration." Uriko again, ignored her sentence and gave her that sad kitty stare.

"Please! I really need your help!" Arias stared into those big, glassy, Dark-Brown eyes and said, "Ulk, gosh, I can't stand you." Knowing exactly what that means, Uriko smiled and reached over the table and hugged her BFF.

"Oh, Thank-You! Thank-You! Thank-You! Thank-You! Thank-You! Thank-You! Thank-You!"

"Yeah, yeah! Don't think for one second I'll give in or fall for that anymore!" Arias said, as she pushed her away and tried hard not to smile.

"So, when do we do this?" Uriko said.

"First, I'll have to do some snooping around with our boy Andrew, then I'll let you know."

"How are you going to do that?"

Arias pointed her finger at her and broke down each word like they were a one word sentence. "Don't. Ask. The. Master!" Then Arias pinched Uriko's cheek like elderly people do. "You just keep to your doing, and I'll do the hardest part." When Arias let go, you can literally see the pink spots where Arias's fingers were at on Uriko's face.

"Girl, you need to be more like the Jersey Shore kids, and get a Tan. But don't be as wild as they are." Uriko rubbed her cheek, and that's when the bell rung and the two girls took off heading for their classes.

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

A week later… Uriko was at Kenji's place; studying for the American Government test that was that Friday.

Kenji glanced at Uriko's back; since he was behind her; and faked a stretched out yawn, as he turned around, and kissed her neck, while caressing her hair. Uriko playfully threw down her pencil and giggled.

"You need to get back to work." She replied Boss-Lady-Like, but only being half serious.

"Not with you here." As if he rehearsed it, he pulled Uriko by the waist; as both of them giggled on their way to the floor. He mounted himself on top of her; and tickled her to a laughing, fight like way of _'get off me'_ frenzy; and he to, giggled at the humiliation.

She pushed away and tackled him, pinning his hands above his head. She spoke to him in a mocking tone, "Just cause you're my boyfriend, doesn't mean you can take advantage of my tickling. Now, your on Uriko's Punishment 10 Second List of No Communication!" Kenji's head jerked up as far as it could go, his eyes went wide and his eye-brows shot up.

"WHAT? Are you serious? Really? A 10 second Silent Treatment?"

"Sssshhhh…. I didn't finish what I was saying." Kenji threw his head back on the floor and shook his head, but he kept his gaze on Uriko. Uriko continued, "If you fail to follow my Punishment and you talk to me, I will reset the timer until your time has expired."

"Oh my gosh, Uriko? This is so stupid! Your acting like Shia LaBeouf from the second Transformers movie."

"I told you to get back to work."

"Well can I do one more thing before I'm _'PUNISHED'_?" Even though his hands were forcefully tied together; by her hands; he air quoted the word _punished_.

"Sure, what could it possibly be?" Uriko responded rolling her eyes. Kenji closed their face-space and kissed Uriko with an sorry intimacy.

Falling exactly into Kenji's hypnotizing trap, Uriko removed her hands from around his wrist, and cupped the sides of his face, while he ran his hands down her lengthy, curvaceous body. Uriko thought back to the time she was in the tub, thinking about Kenji touching her silky body. She remembered the muscles he had that she wanted to touch; desperate; but acting like she wasn't, she ran one hand down his shirt, and it honestly felt like a dream come true. Ripples upon ripples was all she felt, every stroke, every curve, every feeling, never ended. She allowed her hands to trace each physical feature that took years for him to develop. She became so enveloped with the feeling/touching sensation that when he said something, it startled her.

"Like what you feel?" Kenji said.

"Huhn?" Uriko heard herself respond. She looked at him, and saw him smirking; wickedly.

Pushing herself off him and rolling her eyes, she made her way to her work; totally forgetting the punishment statement she told him about earlier. Kenji sat up and rested against the seat of the chair, while he stared at Uriko. Uriko sat in front of the table and did her work for 3 minutes, when she had a feeling somebody was watching her. She turned around to spy back at Kenji; who was smiling at her.

"What are you a stalker or something?"

"Eww, no! I'm just observing."

"Observing what?"

"Well, you of course."

"Why?"

"I think I want to tell you something I've been meaning to tell you; honestly, this time." Uriko threw down her pen, and thought _'this suspension is really getting annoying!'_.

"Whattttt?" Uriko said, with irritation spewing out with every t. Kenji laughed and before he spoke, Uriko's cell phone started to ring.

"I got it!" Uriko said, as she made her way to her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Arias. Where are you?"

"Studying at Kenji's place. Why? What's wrong?" Kenji got off the floor and mouthed a _'who is it?' _Uriko shhhed him, and listened to what Arias had to say.

"I'm at your place, smart one! I've been knocking on this fucking door for almost 20 minutes! You know your mom's is never home?"

"Ugh! Why didn't you call me to let me know you were on your way?" Uriko said, as she mouthed to Kenji _'I have to go.' _He nodded and helped her pack her things.

"I did text you, and you never responded back! I couldn't call you because I was looking in on low-life Andrew and I didn't want him to hear me!"

"Oh! Well, I am a Human, I do make mistakes." Uriko said, but her mind blurted, _'sort of'_, all thanks to her feline metamorphosis.

"Big wolf! Now get over here so I can show you all this crap!"

"It's woop."

"What?"

"the phrase is _'big woop' _not _'wolf'_."

"Shut-up, Uriko!"

"Fine jeez, gosh your so sassy!"

"I know, now get your fair ass over here!"

"Yeah, yeah!" At that Uriko hung up, and realized she had 5 text messages.

"Oh wow!" she said, by then Kenji handed her her bag, as they made their way outside and onto his bike.

Kenji stopped at the Nonomura household, as Uriko got off the bike. She looked at her friend, and then at Kenji.

"I'll call you later when Arias goes home, so wait up for me."

"Alright love." He laid back enough to give Uriko a hug and a TLC (Tender Loving Care) kiss. When they broke away, Uriko went up to her door, while Kenji peddled off.

"You two are so cute that it's sick." Arias said to Uriko as she was unlocking the door.

"Oh calm down, Arias!" Uriko said, as Arias fell weakly on Uriko's shoulder and played the role of a sick person.

"Oh my gosh! I feel sicker than a Bulimic!" Uriko giggled and jerked her friend off her arm as she unlocked the door and they walked inside.

"Your silly!"

Inside, Uriko locked the door back, and Arias took a seat on Living Room couch, kicking off her flat's and pulling out her stuff from her bag.

"Look-ie!" Arias said, holding out her digital camera.

"What is that?"

"A camera."

"I know that, I mean who's in the picture?" Uriko said as she took a seat next to her.

"Andrew."

"What's he…. Wait? Did you spy on him?"

"Eww, no! I was just taking picture's and he happily blocked it with his face!"

"Wait? What?"

"Okay, that last part was sarcasm, but I don't like the word spy. Anyway, these are pictures of Andrew getting ready to leave to go out of town. I snuck around to his window and caught the conceited mother fucker posing, and flexing his anorexic muscles at his wall…"

"No mirror?"

"Not even a mini pocket mirror."

"Ha-ha, wow, that's really lame!"

"Preach on it! I got a few good shots of his features in his too small tidy-whitey's."

"Arias? Those are boxers."

"Uriko, I got two little brothers, I know what boxers look like, and this guy is either wearing tidy-whiteys, Speedo's, or Boxer G-Strings that can't even give his Johnson and Tiny-Hairy-Timmy-Ball number one and two the oxygen to breathe." Uriko smiled while shaking her head, and glanced back at the picture.

"So we have all the evidence to mock Andrew's appearance." Uriko asked still starring at the picture, but talking to Arias. Arias nodded her head as she spoke.

"Pretty much."

"Okay, I think this will work." Uriko spoke back looking at Arias this time.

"You better hope so, or else I'm going to be spending all this money on something that goes straight down the drain."

"You are so stubborn… In a way, just like a Taurus!"

"Thank you for clarifying my birth sign!" Arias said with a big smile. Uriko hugged her friend, and prayed that everything turns out just fine.

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

"I don't think I want to do this anymore!" Uriko yelped as she tried to get away, Arias grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the store.

"Stop being such a baby, you brought this on yourself, I'm just helping you." Arias said.

It was Saturday afternoon, when Arias called Uriko and told her that Andrew had left, that was when she told her to meet her up at the mall.

There the two friends stood in front of a _'Adult' _department store.

"Arias, do you really think this is really necessary?"

"Girl, if you want to play off as a guy, you need to have the top number one feature most guys should have."

"But…" Arias didn't even let her finish, she pulled her inside the store and went to the one thing they needed the most.

"Here we go. I think this is the place we need to be?" Arias said.

"Everybody's staring at us!" Uriko whispered to Arias, while looking around at all the faces that were glaring at the two.

"Who cares?" Arias said.

"I do! And we're in the wrong section of the store, people are going to think we're bi or something!"

"Oh girl please! You worry to much, just take a breather and find which one seems to fit right." Uriko took a deep breathe, and started looking, but when she did, she regretted even possessing herself to look ahead and search for what she needed to get.

"OH MY GOSH! NOOOOOOO!" Uriko squealed and took off running, Arias reached out and pulled her back.

"Calm down, your causing a scene!"

"This is insanity! I can't do it!" Uriko took off again, but Arias pulled her back.

"Stop it! Look, you want to know the truth, right?" Uriko nodded her head.

"And you want to put a end to all this wondering about Kenji, right?" Uriko nodded her head again.

"Then quit acting like a Infant, and help me find one, already!"

Uriko sighed and stared at the strap-on Dildo's.

"This is so disturbing!"

"I think this will be fine." Arias said, holding one up by the straps. Uriko's eyes went wide, and she thought for a second that she might hurl right then and there.

"Arias!"

"What?"

"No, this isn't going to do…"

"You know what your right, I remember that little image of him flexing at his wall with his G-String Boxers." Arias threw down the one she had, and picked up another one by the straps.

"This'll do!" She said, Uriko looked at the one's she held. She didn't even know that they made one's smaller than the thing-a-ling in Scary movie 1; remember the one in the picture? Uriko snatched it out of Arias's hand.

"Arias, no!" She said low.

"Your right, we need something smaller. Girl, that little swa-ackle he got still haunts me in my dreams, I think that a centimeter can out do his grain size manhood." Arias said as she bent down and looked for something smaller.

"Can we just get the one you had earlier. I'm feeling claustrophobic just being around here."

"Fine!" Arias grabbed the one she picked up earlier, while they made their way to the counter.

"Hello, how are you two doing today?" Said the short Asian man over the counter.

"Fine." Arias said, while going through her purse for her money.

"You ladies look awfully young to be in here? How old are you?" He said mainly talking to Arias.

"I'm 42." Arias said. Uriko tried to force herself not to looked shocked, and Arias lightly kicked her.

"I'm 39." Uriko said.

"Are you sure?" The Asian man; who's name plate read Akira spoke.

"Yeah, you want proof! I may not look it, but my I.D. says it all." Arias said, as she handed Akira the I.D. He glanced at it, and glanced back at Arias.

"Well… How do you keep yourself looking the way you do?"

"Dye, Gym, and Abstinence."

"Why do you look so pale in this picture?"

"I am Indian, and Indian's can get paler than snow in the Winter, but in the Summer, we do get Dark, like this." Arias did a complete 360, showing off her beautiful Caramel-Brown skin.

"And how come you don't have a single wrinkle?"

"Like I said I am mixed with Indian. We may get Grey hair and whatever young, but it takes forever for our skin to show our ages. So I don't use that Botox and age lift skin crap. Anything else you want to ask?" Uriko just sat back and watched the whole thing, Akira didn't seem interested in what she had to say, he just directed himself at Arias. _'I think Arias may have a boyfriend by the time we leave?'_

"Um, I might have to look for more females like you." Akira said ringing up their stuff but keeping his eye's locked on Arias. Handing them their stuff, Arias said.

"Honey, there's no other female like me." She smiled slightly, and took the stuff, Akira leaned over the counter and said.

"Well, maybe I can be the lucky young Asian you can talk to?" He smiled slyly while Arias slipped him the money to pay for the stuff.

"Maybe you can…"

"Your not wearing a wedding ring, so I know your not married. I'm going to give you my number so we can talk sometime." Arias didn't even have to wait, he gave her a tiny slip of paper, while holding her gaze.

"That's a bet!" Arias said as she walked off, with Uriko right behind her.

"Oh my gosh! What just happened in there? And how did you pull off being 42?" Uriko asked when she caught up with Arias.

"Well I wasn't lying about myself, and I don't know how that happened, but I actually like him, too bad I have to be 42. Oh, and it's called my mother's I.D."

"How did you manage to get her I.D.? And there's no way you could have pulled off the look." Arias handed Uriko the I.D. When she saw it, she saw a exact replica of Arias.

"You guys look so much alike!"

"Yeah, I've been told that all my life. I'm just glad that they didn't get every inch of my mother's measurement's or that would've been very hard to get out of."

"I've never seen your mom, so why do you say that?"

"Because my mom maybe mixed with a lot of crap like me, but she got the ass, the hips, the thighs of a Black girl, and the Breast of a White girl. I mean, I got a little something but, it's not as much as her."

"Well, You guy's are ridiculously identical. I mean besides the skin color, you guy's can pass off as sisters."

Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Arias said as she took the I.D. back and unlocked the car.

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

"Owwww, your pulling too hard!"

"Well it's not my fault that your tender-headed."

"I'm not tender-headed!"

"Well, your not hard headed either, now quit squirming." Arias was having a tough type trying to wrap-up Uriko's hair, and Uriko couldn't seem to get comfortable. They've been spending almost their entire Saturday trying to see what Uriko would look like if she became Andrew.

"Finally! Okay, now go put on your penis." Arias said to Uriko, when she finally put the wig on Uriko's head, and handed her the Strap. Uriko's mouth fell, but that quickly went away when she caught a glimpse of Arias's smile. Snatching the Dildo from her friend, she spoke harshly towards her.

"That's not funny!" Uriko gathered the clothes that she and Arias bought, and went into the bathroom, when Uriko's phone rang.

"I got it, just finish getting dressed. Hello?" Arias said.

"Hey, can I speak to Uriko?" Kenji said on the other line.

"Uhhh, Uriko's a little preoccupied at the moment, so can you call back in like 5 minutes or so?"

"Preoccupied? Wait, doing what?"

"What are you her body guard?….." Arias snapped, but she regained her composure just that quick.

"Excuse me?" Kenji said.

"My bad, guy. I'm so engulfed in this movie right now. Didn't Uriko ever tell you that I have a bad habit with talking to inanimate objects? Ha-ha, talk about weird! She's just trying on some clothes I got for her." Arias lied just a bit, but the only thing that made her snap was when guys became so possessive just because they got a girl; which directed towards girls too; and they think they have to know what their doing at that particular time; call it a stereotype statistic, but girls did this too.

"Umm, okay? Well, tell her to call me back whenever she's done with that."

"I got you." Arias said, as she hung up. By that time, Uriko's head appeared around the corner, and asked.

"Who was that?"

"Your Amber-eyed boyfriend."

"What he say?"

"He just said call him after your done with whatever your doing."

"Oh okay. Well, how do I look?"

Arias did a quick double take when she looked at her friend. The bald wig she had on made her look completely different, along with the boyish clothes. A nice fitted white T-shirt; that looked good on guys; with navy blue shorts, and the usual tennis shoes. Like the real Andrew, nothing was name-brand, everything was no name-brand. Uriko and Andrew had almost the same color eyes, and height, so that part didn't need improvement.

"Wow, besides looking like the creep, you look magnificent!"

"Well I don't feel like I do?"

"Why you say that?"

"First off, I feel partially bald, second off, I feel like a Tom-Boy, and third off, I don't know if I put this strap too tight or what, but it's cutting into my skin, and it's making it itch like crazy!"

"…. I don't know how to respond to that, but you look better than the original Andrew! Shit, a thousand percent better!" Uriko made her way to her phone, when Arias said.

"Hey, quick question?"

"What?" Uriko responded half listening, she was going through her Contact list when Arias spoke.

"How's it feel?" Uriko turned to her.

"How's what feel?"

"Wearing that thing? Besides it cutting into your skin and itching?"

"This thing is more uncomfortable then a wedgies thong, that you can't get out because your either in public, or it's too far in there. And it feels weird!" That's when Arias burst out laughing, and Uriko hit the call button on her phone.

"Hello?" Kenji said.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Oh hey, I just wanted to call, and check on my baby girl."

"Oh, well I'm doing fine. What are you doing?"

"I'm about to go with Yugo to run a few errands, and maybe watch some movies at home, or something. What about you?"

"Oh, well, just talking to Arias, mom still isn't home, and talking to you."

"I like the us part, but man, what's with your mom not being home?"

"If I were her, I'd answer that question."

"Um, shaking my head. Anyway, you got any plans for the rest of this Saturday night?"

"No. Why? You want to come over?"

"I would love to, but I think I'll just stay here, you know. I wouldn't want to fall asleep while me and you are watching video's, and your mom comes in. That wouldn't be a pretty sight."

"Oh yeah. You want me to come over for a while? You know, just to hang out or something?"

"I would say yes, but me and Yugo are about to go." Uriko frowned up, something told her that something was going on, something he didn't want to tell her. First off, no matter what time, or place, Yugo always made noise when her and Kenji talked on the phone, but now it was absolutely silent.

"Oh, okay then."

"Yeah, I'm sorry love. But, you can come over tomorrow, if you want."

"I guess, that'll work. But I'm going to go, and I'll talk to you later, or text you whenever."

"Okay then. Hey Uriko?"

"Yeah…"

"When you were here last time, there was something I wanted to tell you honestly, and straight from the heart."

"Oh yeah, what was it?"

"… I just hope that your ready for it?"

"I'm ready, just, let me have it." It took Kenji a while to say it, so long that Uriko thought they disconnected.

"Kenji? You still the…"

"I love you." At that moment, Uriko almost dropped her phone, and her mouth fell completely to the floor.

"W-w-what did you say?" Kenji sighed, and spoke kind of low, like he was nervous for the results.

"Look, Uriko. We've known each other for years now, almost our whole lives. Ever since I was a kid, I admired you. You were just so…. Lively…. I know it's a weird thing to say, but you were. You were always smiling, always happy, when you were sad you just brushed the dust off you and made your happiness to the best of it's advantage, even when things seemed terrible. Kids picked on you constantly about being weird, but you didn't care. To me, you were like the Flower in the weeds, the only one that caught my eye, every time. No matter what I'd do, I just couldn't help but stare in your direction, just to watch the things you do, and how you managed to kill any depression that tried to penetrate you.

"Even transforming into what we are now," Uriko looked down at what she was wearing, and she couldn't help her mind to say _'I wonder if this is has anything to do with what he's brining up?'._

"I still see the same old you, I knew back then. That included us being brainwashed, but that doesn't matter. The thing is, I've always loved you. From every strand of your hair, to the material you wear, and that'll never change. Not only do I love you clumsy ways, and your beautiful features, but I love you for you; you won't change yourself because another person can't stand who you are, you won't turn your back on anybody you care about, and you certainly, won't take no for an answer. It was all you, that attracted me to you, my entire life. Your ex boyfriends was the only thing that pulled me away, but I was still deeply in love with you. I just wanted to tell you that."

Uriko couldn't say anything, still. Her hesitation made Kenji a little depressed, he was just about to say something when she finally responded.

"I love you too, Kenji. I'm not just saying it because it's a quick response to what you said. I'll agree, I love you for you, as well, but I wasn't paying that much attention to you when I was younger, I'll admit that. When kids use to say stuff about you, and how quiet you were, that's when I started to really look at you. Remember the day in the park? We were maybe 5, or so. You sat alone at the far corner of the playground, watching the other kids; and me; goofing off?"

"Yeah, I remember that. That was the first day we really got to talk."

"Absolutely. I came up to you, because I wanted you to interact, and I can tell you were nervous when I was talking to you, and I pulled you over to the swing." Uriko and Kenji giggled at the thought, and Uriko started talking again.

"From that day forward, we were the best of friends. Told each other everything, but we were too nervous to ask if we wanted to start dating…. Especially when we and some other kids offered us to play truth or dare."

"Oh man, who can forget that day?"

"Yeah, it just so happen that we got all mixed up in a kissing dare. From then forward, we promised to remain as friends, because not only was kissing gross, but it didn't seem right for friends to kiss. Now look at us! The truth comes out after so many years, and we aren't grossed out about it. I'm glad were finally getting it out in the open, and we don't have to keep it to ourselves anymore."

"I agree…" A voice sounded off from Kenji's line, the voice was low, but Uriko could hear it, the only problem was she couldn't tell who it was.

"Hey, That was Yugo, which means he, yet again, ruined another conversation we're having."

Uriko sighed, "Of course. Well, I guess we'll talk tomorrow."

"We will, I love you, Uriko, don't forget that."

"I love you too, Kenji, and you better not forget it!" They both giggled through each other's line, before saying bye and hanging up.

Uriko smiled as she put the phone down, and caught Arias starring.

"Y'all are just too cute." Uriko smiled, and went to take a seat next to her BFF.

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

A ugly ring-tone started going off around 11 o' clock that Saturday night. Uriko, still wore the Andrew attire, and both the girls woke up due to the annoying sound that blazed through the silent atmosphere.

"What is that?" Uriko complained groggily tired.

"I don't… Wait! I know what that is!" Arias said, as she jumped up and looked around for her purse.

"Well can you turn it off, I'm tired!" Uriko said as she laid back. Arias pulled out the phone, and sat next to Uriko.

"Look!" Arias said to Uriko, the sound was still going off, and when Uriko looked up, she saw a cell-phone that looked remotely similar to a phone she saw before.

"That's not your phone?" Uriko said sitting back up slowly.

"Of course not. It's Andrew's."

"WHAT? How did you get his phone?"

"He left it back at his place before he went out of town."

"How did you get it, if it was in his place?"

"Kids have got to learn how to close their window's." Arias pressed a button, that got rid if the annoying ring-tone.

"Arias, you can't go into people's house's and take things when they leave it behind."

"Actually, this was needed. We have to make it look like Andrew is still in town, so I had to get it. Now check this, I put my useless old cell-phone in those little cell-phone compartments in luggage; to make it look like he took his."

"What if he finds out that his original cell-phone isn't there?"

"I haven't heard his phone go off since he left. Technically, nobody ever really calls, or text him, until now that is." Uriko knew that it was an invasion of privacy, but when she saw who the text was from, she had to know why he was texting.

_Kenji: Hey Drew? I don't know if you left or not, but if you didn't call me right now, man._

"What the…" Uriko said as she starred at the phone. Arias, pulled the phone from Uriko's hand, and she dialed Kenji's number.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Kenji."

"Why?"

"Well, as you can tell from what he said, he and his boys are about to go out, and so are you."

"What? No! I'm not doing that. And besides, Kenji said he was going to stay home and watch movies."

Arias gave her a hard stare and said, "Sweetie, everybody lies about things. Why would a guy stay home on a Saturday night?"

"Do I have to answer that question?"

"It was rhetorical. Quick, use your fake male Andrew voice, and speak." Arias said quickly, and threw the phone in Uriko's hand like it was a game of hot-potato.

"Wait, no, I can't do this…" But before she could even finish, she heard him.

"Hello?" Kenji said. Clearing her throat, she tried her hardest to speak like she was Andrew.

"Uhh, yeah! Yo'! What's up, Kenji?"

"Drew? Is that you? You sound sick?"

"… Oh, uhh, yeah, I got a little cold, but no, my family postponed the vacation, and I'm, you know, chillin' at home."

"Oh, well. Anyway, me and the guy's are going out to the club, you coming?" Uriko, looked startled, but continued.

"Umm? Which club exactly?" Uriko said, forgetting she was Andrew, slightly, and kind of sounded like herself.

"Drew? Do you want me to drop by and get you some medicine, because you sound like a girl?" Uriko, cleared her throat again, and spoke in her failed attempt of a male voice.

"Oh, uhh, no! But which club, man?"

"Man, you should know?"

"….. Ooooo, yeah! That one club! At that spot!" Uriko said with fake silliness, but Kenji knew it right then and there.

"Yeahhhh. Remember?… The Strip Club?"

"STRIP CLUB?" Uriko, practically yelled in her usual tone of voice.

"Duh! Man, you really got to do something about that voice?"

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to do something about it!" Uriko said in a better impersonation of Andrew.

"Now your starting to sound like yourself. But hurry up and get dressed, and I'll meet you there, not unless you want me to come get you?" Kenji said.

"NO! Uhh, I mean, nah man, I'll meet you there…. Uhh, what's the place called again?"

"This one's called Sensational Honey's. It shouldn't be like the other one's we used to go to."

"We went to other Strip Clubs?" She asked shocked, and her Andrew voice died a little more than she expected.

"Is that Sickness giving you short-term memory loss or something?"

"No. Well, not really?" She said sad-like, and still in her tone of voice.

"Okay, Drew. You need to pull your voice together or something, your starting to sound like my girlfriend, and it's kind of creeping me out." Uriko forced a smile, and from Arias's point of view, it was definitely fake and sad.

"Oh my bad, man. I'll be ready and I'll meet you guys up there."

"Alright, man. See you when you get up here."

Uriko hung up the phone, and she felt the little sting; clarifying that she was indeed going to drop a tear.

* * *

Finally, chapter 2 is ready. Sorry about putting so much Arias and Uriko in this chapter, but this part is kind of with them. Also, I've never been to a Adult Store, Department store, or whatever so I don't know for sure how it's visible. I think I did a lot better on this cliffhanger, but hey it at least you know what to expect. I've had this Strip Club part stuck in my head for a while now, and I just had to put it down, but I'm not going to tell you what's going on from there, just know Uriko's going to swallow up her nerves and meet up with the guys there, but she's definitely going to be, (clears throat) noticed, ha-ha. I don't know when I'm going to post the next chapter, but leave a review, and hopefully I'll get back with you, and I'll start on number 3. Thanks to the few who has left me a review, very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Like A Boy?

Chapter 3

Just like in Chapter 2, I want to send more love to Yumi-Night, Bakuryu yop XD, xblood kittenx, my random fan (lol) and yrpluver97, for showing love to my story; even though it's taking me forever to finish this. Thanks again guys! I'm thinking about making this a week long experience and a extra day, so that should be roughly around maybe 7 to 8 Chapters, I guess, it might not be 7 to 8, I could put 2 days in one Chapter, I don't know it all depends on how far I get. Anyway, thanks again guys, and now Chapter 3. Oh and just to let y'all know, this Chapter is mainly based on the experience at the Club.

* * *

Uriko remained seated in the same spot, and dazed off into the distance, as if she were day-dreaming. Arias sat right beside her, and said nice things that would try to sooth Uriko's broken heart, because she thought Uriko was going to cry, but from Uriko's point of view, what was the point? _'Why would Kenji do this to me? Didn't many years of friendship mean anything to him? Is he that desperate for some kind of sexual intercourse he has to go to a Strip Club? How disgusting?…. Hum, what if he really is just using me for sex? What if he really was using me just to get back at Angie? What if… What if? What IF? WHAT IF! UHHHH! Why am I questioning myself over his actions! If he wants to put himself in that category, then that's his problem, I don't need him!…'_

"I'm going to that Strip Club…" Uriko announced, unsuspectingly. Arias pulled back and looked at her friend, when she saw that Uriko's facial features wasn't a joking matter, she knew she was being serious.

"Uriko, you don't have to put yourself in this predicament, if you don't want to do it, just break up with him…"

"NO!" Uriko screamed out, and stood in front of Arias. "I am not going to just sit here and let this whole thing take a toll on me, I'm stronger than that! I've been there for Kenji almost my whole life, and knowing that he actually wants to go to a Strip Club, shows me something that I've never thought he would do! Honestly, this is just the first phrase of getting caught, I'm not stopping our plan until I get more proof that Kenji is cheating on me, and by the end of this week, I'm going to show him that I'm not Andrew, but it's me and break up with him, right there on the spot! That'll show him!" Uriko stopped her speech, and went to the bar that held her chest strap; she took it off earlier, before she went to sleep, because she couldn't breath like she wanted to with it on.

She stood there, with her back turned to her friend, as Arias sat and watched Uriko; angrily, try to put the chest strap back on; so she could flatten out her breast.

"Come on… Come On! Come on, you stupid Strap! WORK WITH ME!… UGH!" She threw the strap down, and tried to breath. After a moment of what seemed to sound like hyperventilating; from Arias's point of view; Uriko turned back to her BFF and said, "I can't stand being used, especially by a guy. I mean, I really love Kenji, and I hate knowing the truth, because the truth and love hurts, but why would he go that far just to have a good time? Doesn't that make him feel guilty when he sees me again? Ulk, I don't think I can even touch him again, knowing he's been around a Strip Club…. Ugh, oh my gosh, listen to me now, I'm being Judgmental!…."Arias stood up and went over to her friend and held her shoulder.

"Okay, you need to calm down, your starting to sound like Miranda Cosgrove from Icarly."

Uriko looked at Arias, with a sort of lazy expression.

"I'm just saying…" Arias finished. Uriko slumped her shoulders, and dazed off into la-la land, again.

Starring at her friend drifting off, made Arias feel more depressed then Uriko did, because honestly, in a way, Arias was guilty for the whole situation. _'Some kind of friend I am?'_ She said in her head. The silence around them became thick, and Arias wanted to know, for sure, what they were going to do now?

"So what are we going to do?" Arias asked. Uriko looked up at her, and spoke in a very bored kind of voice.

"Only one thing to do…"

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we… Let me rephrase that, _I _will think of something else we can do…."

"Wait, a second, why you?"

"Uriko, seriously? You were the one who thought of this LUDICROUS plan to snoop Kenji! I just recommended you to do it, but this was not expected."

"So? Your still the one who went with it…."

"Because you had me at hello!"

"… Wait, what? Where did that come from?"

"I don't know?… It sounded like a good thing to say…. But, let's get back on track. Uriko, honey…. You really don't have to hurt yourself, knowing like this. Like I said, I can think of something else we can do to bust this guy. For instance, I got some fake hand-cuffs at home…" Uriko looked at Arias like she was crazy, but she still continued. "We can cuff him to a bed, put a sock in his mouth, I'll get a fake whip, and beat him until he tells us all we need to know….."

Uriko pulled away from her friend, and yelled, "What is wrong with you! I'm not going to TORTURE my boyfriend, just to get some answers out of him! That is definitely out of the question…."

Arias shrugged her shoulders, and laid back against the counter.

"So who's driving? 'Cause, we got to get out of here, if we're going to make it out there on time?" Arias asked Uriko, who's eyes went big after Arias spoke.

"I think you should! I'm more fond of running and acting silly, not driving. Then to top that off, I have serious Road-Rage, so it's 100% guaranteed, that I'm going to be playing Bumper-Cars with anybody who tries anything, especially when I'm in a hurry."

"Oh yeah. I remember when you almost rear-ended that truck driver, because he jumped in front of you… What I don't understand is, he had his turning signal on, but you decided to speed up, when he was merging into your lane, and then you got mad, and almost damaged the SUV, talking about he's going to get his, when you were the one who did it…"

"That was a rhetorical statement, Arias!" Uriko handed her the strap. "Can you help me put this on?"

"Yeah sure."

"Anyway, you weren't suppose to bring up any of my near-death experiences, or my almost not-happy accidents…"

"How can you call it a accident, if you were trying to do it on purpose?"

"What does it matter? First off, and far most, we know that I can't drive, okay! Case-closed!" Arias hooked the straps together, and they gathered up the few belongings that they needed to get before they left Uriko's house.

"I also remember when that kid was on his bike, and he accidentally swerved in front of you; in which, you could tell he was just learning how to ride his bike; and you almost decapitated his whole body, because he…"

"Dude! I know my history, I know what happened, now can we please drop this conversation! Golly!"

"Fine! I have nothing more to say on this matter." Arias said, as she placed on her flats. Uriko looked at Arias, and smirked maliciously.

"Speaking of… You must be one, strong, kinky, freak, or really despiteful?"

"What are you yapping your gums about now?"

"Excuse me, lady. But I am not a old person, I do have teeth! And I was talking about the hand-cuffs, the sock, and the whip, idea."

"Hey! First off, I am not a hardcore freak that likes it rough, thank you! And second off, it was just a suggestion?"

"Oh yeah, a real sensual suggestion! He-he!"

"Oh my gosh, shut-up!… What weirdo, thought of the word sensual? Why can't we just say sexual, then having to say that?"

"Well, we can, but I agree with you, some words they invented shouldn't even exist, 'cause it means the same EXACT thing as another word."

"Yeah, like that word surreal? Why can't they just say real?"

"Well, surreal and real doesn't really have the same meaning."

"In a way it does." Uriko shrugged it off, and they walked out the door to the car.

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

When the two pulled up at the Club, the first thing Uriko saw was Kenji and his friends standing up at the entrance, the only person who was missing was Andrew.

"Arias! I see them…"

"Ditto. I'm going to park right here." Arias pulled her 1969 Chevy Camaro, into the parking space that was closer to the Club.

Uriko sucked in a deep breath, and shook like as if she was experiencing chills or something.

"What's the matter with you?" Arias said.

"I don't know? I just got nervous for some reason."

"For what?"

"What if some sick sex fiend stripper comes up to me and tries to dance with me or whatever?"

Arias rolled her eyes, and told her. "Do you want to know why Kenji even decided to come up here?"  
"Well, yeah…"

"Then grow some balls, and get in there!…"

Uriko gave her a mad face, and Arias's eye's went wide. "I am so serious when I say this, I wasn't trying to be funny, I was…"

"Yeah, whatever, Arias." Uriko said what she had to say, opened up the door and walked up to the boy's, with Arias sneaking around other people just so she wouldn't be seen.

"Yo', Drew!" Kenji and his boy's all said together. Uriko nervously, waved; stiff like, and proceeded towards them.

"'Sup, y'all!" Uriko said, in a attempt to sound like Andrew, in which she didn't do too bad.

"Y'all?" They all said together. Uriko's face felt hot, _'Aww man. I have got to stop hanging around Arias!'_

"Ummmm…" Uriko said.

"When did you start talking like that chick, Arias?" Deshi said, one of Kenji's friends.

"Yo', I would take that girl anyway she wants it!" Akio, another friend of Kenji said.

"Yo', me too! I've always wanted to try tasting a Caramel." Akihiko said, who is another friend of Kenji.

"Oh man, me too! Is she Asian? She kind of looks like one! She could be Blazhin'! I would take her to the highest level there is! Man, I'm getting turned on just talking about her!" Akemi, who was also another friend of Kenji; said. Everybody besides Kenji laughed and agreed.

"Excuse me for interjecting, but ARIAS, isn't Blazhin', she happens to be Black, Creole-French, Chippewa Indian, and White, which has nothing to do with Asian, besides the Black. I don't appreciate you referring to her as Caramel, because that is beyond degrading! Your sick, sensual fantasies, you perverts have about her, deserve to follow you to your grave, and hopefully time will catch up with you, and you all suffer the consequences… Oh, and if you didn't understand exactly what I just said, it's called Karma! The one thing that I hate is when stupid, ignorant guys, like you all, talk about females, and do crazy things behind other peoples backs, and…" Uriko ended up saying in her usual voice, and she stopped herself, when she realized what she said, and who she was pretending to be, also how the guys were looking at her.

"Wow, Drew?" Kenji said, after a short while. Uriko put her head down and stood in line, in front of Kenji, closing her mouth.

"So, ummm, yeah? How are we getting in here, if we don't have a I.D.?" Uriko said, breaking the questioning looks the guys gave her, in her Andrew voice.

"Oh yeah, thanks for bringing that up, Drew. Almost forgot." Said Akemi. Then he pulled out several fake I.D.'s and handed them out to each of the boy's.

"Fake I.D.'s? You guys never attempt to amuse me…" Uriko said again in her voice. The guy's pulled back and a few shhh'ed her, that's when reality hit her again.

"Okay? Why does he sound like a girl?" Said Akihiko.

"Yeah, and why are you talking so loud?" Said Akio. Uriko's eyes went big, and she cleared her throat immediately.

"Uhh, damn! This sickness is killer!… I guess." Uriko responded, in a dead voice of Andrew, in which was suppose to sound like it was sick. Kenji's eye-brows lifted, and they showed their I.D.'s to the Security Guard, before entering.

Uriko observed the area and couldn't help but allow her mouth to fall. The place was filled with a extremely, high amount of nude women! Women in closed glass or bar cells shaped like cylinders. Several women on top of the 40 ft bar, teasing the men, and a few bi women who were in front of the bar as well. While the bartenders served their drinks, they would actually touch the strippers; a few would do it just to get them to move, while other's would do it because it to, turned them on. Music blasted loud in the speakers, but that was just phase one of the intensity in the place. On one side of the large, entertainment facility, they had at least a 20 ft stage, where single strippers would come out and perform, draped with gold and purple lights, with a burgundy and solid white interior. Further pass the stage was a tiny area where people can sit and relax to enjoy the show. Uriko didn't want to explain what the lady on stage was doing, let's just say if she watched it for a nano-second, she'd run to the bathroom and start hacking and hurling. On the other side of the facility they didn't have as much stuff cluttered over there unlike the left side, they still had strippers hanging or standing in those closed cylinders, but that was scattered all over the place. The one thing they had, was tiny, little performances from multiple women, on the same pole or on different poles; of course with a bright purple light to shine on each stage, and at least 3 mirrors behind each performer to see exactly what their doing. For instance they had 2 women on one pole, grinding and gyrating together, while the opposite pole next to them was on a separate mini stage, and they had a single performer doing what she could to make money, then the next mini stage and so on. They had roughly around 10-15, maybe even more stages in that over sized place of business, but the only thing that stood out the most, was the huge staircase that curved on each side so many people can get upstairs into a private booth. From what Uriko can see the booth had to be filled, and pretty big, because even though the room that Uriko had to stare at and observe was thick, the top was doubled that size.

"Let's party!" All the boy's beside Kenji, and of course Uriko; said. They herded them into the lower part of the Club to the Bar. Everyone took a seat in front of the Bar, and ordered drinks, except Uriko who was looking for Arias. With no luck, Uriko turned back to see what Kenji was doing, and ended up face to face with one of the Bar Stripper's.

"Hey sexy! What's your name?" The stripper was no taller than 4'11" without those go-go look-alike, heels, she had Dark-Brown eye's, with long fake eyelashes, a slim face, with average size lips, that was corrupted with shiny dark-red lipstick, she had a wig on, that was just as Red as her lipstick. She may have been short, but she had a very curvy figure, like a coke-bottle, with no gut, kind of like Nicki Minaj, but you can tell it was real, also she and Nicki had the same exact complexion. She wore what looked like a casual lingerie, the same shade of red just like her hair, but had bright red designs to set it off and those hooker-heels, matched along with the dark-red fishnet stockings, and the lingerie. She wore fake nails that were at least a inch long; because her hands were so tiny, and she wanted to increase the length; and the nails were colored that same dark-red, but in a French tip kind of design, with that same bright red design on the thumb, middle, and pinky finger, for both hands.

"Ummmm…." Uriko almost went out of character, but the boy's were looking at her inwardly, and she realized she can't save her butt too long tonight if she went off; acting like herself and not Andrew. Uriko cleared her throat and said, "Yo…." Puzzled with how awkward it felt that a female would actually come and approach her, Uriko's body kind of jumped, and she couldn't help but say. "Bye!" She took off but the Stripper's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey wait!" The short Stripper got off the Bar, and walked up to Uriko. "What are you nervous or something? I won't bite…." She ran a fake nail in the middle of Uriko's chest, and Uriko jumped back.

"Hey! I don't like that!" Uriko yelped out in a deep man voice that didn't fit Andrew's vocals, but she didn't care. She took off away from the boy's and that damn Stripper, to find Arias.

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

Arias sat at one of tiny tables in the lower part of the Club, glancing at Kenji and his boy's, while playing on her phone's Internet, when this drunk guy came up to her.

"Hey, Beautiful! Are you a performer? How about we go up to the booth and take care of a 7 inch problem…" When he said that, Arias didn't think twice, she grabbed the tiny glass cup of vodka, threw at his face, and hit him upside his head with the same shot cup. When he was able to get himself together, he looked enraged and confused, Arias grabbed the chair she sat in and hit him in the same spot she hit him with the shot cup, until he fell. When he got up, he grabbed his head, and that's when Arias spoke.

"You think performers will beat your ass like I will! Get Away From Me! NOW!" The guy was pissed beyond belief, and charged Arias; who stood ready with that chair in her hands. Before he got a chance to touch her, and Arias had a chance to swing, a Security Guard came and pushed him back.

"Hey! Don't you know the rules! Don't abuse the Dancer's!"

"What are you talking about? She hit me?" The guy screamed at the Guard, Arias thought quick and spoke.

"He touched me! I'm suppose to be on in 30 minutes, and he was talking about taking him up to the booth for more entertainment than I'm suppose to give him!"

"I never touched you! Stop lying!" The guy screamed, trickles of blood oozed from his head, as he jumped up and down, to get away from the Guards grasp, and beat Arias's head in.

"Sir, calm down!" The Guard said, but he didn't.

"That chick isn't even a performer! Little bi…" He protested.

"Say it one time! I dare you! And I'll put you out of your misery for good!" Arias threatened.

"Man, let me go!" The guy screamed at the Guard.

"Sir, I asked you to calm down." The Guard responded easily and soft like.

"Fuck that!"

"Ma'am? Did he touch you, and are you really a performer?" The Guard turned his attention from the guy, and at Arias.

"Yes for both." Arias said.

"WHAT THE FU-" The guy screamed and jumped more, the Guard called more Guards to escort the man out the building. The Guard turned his attention back to Arias, as she put the chair down.

"I'm sorry, ma'am…."

"Please, don't call me ma'am. I'm not old…" Arias said back.

"Oh, sorry…" He looked at her for a minute and said with his arms folded. "You really are something?"

Arias had pulled out her phone again, hoping he would leave, but when he said that, she looked at him. "What?"

"You don't have to lie to me, I remember you?…" He spoke back, smirking. Arias looked at him confused like, and glanced around to see if he was talking to somebody else.

"Your Arias Kelly…" He said. Arias jumped up, and since she was sitting in the back, by the wall, but he put his well-built arm out quicker than she could get away.

"I don't know who you are, nor do I want to… Now get out of my way!" Arias tried to push him out the way, but having a sexy body like Randy Orton from Wrestling, he wouldn't budge. He smirked harder as Arias grew impatient and was reaching for her chair.

"MOVE!" She screamed.

"Still snappy as always, huh?"

"Nah… I'm just dandy, and ignore the fact that I was acting like I was pissed off, I just can't help the fact that a over-size Brick wall is in my freaking way!"

"And still sarcastic… Let me ask you this? Are your parents still divorce? I mean they been together for 20 years…"

That made Arias jump back for real, and actually stare at him.

"Who are you?"

"So you don't remember me?"

"Oh yeah…. I remember you… Let me go back on my Internet and look up the word STALKER, and see if I can get a picture of you…" Arias pulled out her phone and started looking it up, the Guards smile vanished, and he put a hand on Arias's phone, pushed it down, and made her look back up at him.

"I know it's been awhile, but seriously, look at me…" She did, and for some strange reason, he kind of did look a little familiar.

"I remember your face from somewhere, but I don't know your name."

"Okay, I'll reminisce… It was back in 5th grade, maybe 4th, I don't know really, it was just one of the two. You were in Jacksonville, you always played any rough sport that'll get you dirty. Football, Kick-Ball Hockey, Basketball, etc. You were kind of a Tom-Boy, always wearing baggy jeans, sneakers, wife beater, and a bandanna around your head, but you had to reason as to why you wore it. You always played with the boys, fist fight with them, and pulled trillions of pranks on girls that were too girly, and boys who walked around like they had a stick up their ass or something. At least that's what you told the guys… Out of all the things you did with them, there was only one boy that you enjoyed being around, no matter what… That one guy who you had your first kiss with…"

"Well, yeah. That guy was….." Arias had looked away from him for a second, when the Guard kind of leaned back, removing his hand from the wall, to give her a side face pose. Arias gasped and jumped into his arms. "JASHAD!" They laughed and giggled as they embraced each other. "Oh my gosh!… What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had to move from over there and settle into a new era, so I figured, why not Japan?…"

"I meant working at a Strip Club?"

"Oh…" He let out a half chuckle. "A side job… Well, kind of…."

"I was kidding." They both laughed. "Why did you pick this to be a side job?"

"Well, the job I did qualify for, will be somewhere across in another Country, and my Cousin actually owns this place… At first I thought, yeahhh... no I really don't want to take a job at a Strip Club. I mean, THIS, is disgusting! I don't see what amuses people about seeing crap like this, honestly. But I just take care of the entrance, then to top it off, I get extra from my Cousin for keeping this thing ship-shape. But when I saw you… I was shocked!"

"So, you remembered how I looked after all these years?"

"Well, sort of, and Facebook."

"Eww, you really are a stalker, Jashad!" Arias said, poking him in the chest, making him take a step back, while they smiled back at each other.

"NO. I just been thinking about you a lot, and I've missed you." He came up closer to Arias, and took her hands in his, as their foreheads touched. They stood there for a few seconds, before hugging each other again. When they pulled away, Arias asked. "If you knew that I was here, then why'd you let me in?"

"I wanted to see if I can find you when I was done so I can talk to you, more privately."

"Is there anywhere we can go, so we can catch up, and speak more privately?" Jashad smiled. He looked so much cuter to Arias then the way she remembered him. His Dark Brown hair was cut in a low cut fade, his dark-olive like skin was just as pretty, along with his cute thin upper lip, and goatee facial hair, and his bright baby-blue eyes, completed his pretty boy features. Not to mention, the Randy Orton body he possessed, just had Arias on wit's end, as if that wasn't enough, his lips were thickly portioned like hers, and beautiful white teeth, that were straight; like he had braces for a few years, then he was tall, 6'6" ½.

"As a matter of fact there is, come on.." He pulled her from the corner they were in, and further passed the Club to a little section, where Arias can still have full view of the Club, and talk, privately.

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

"Hey Drew? What's wrong, man?" Kenji asked, when he finally found Uriko.

"What's wrong…." Uriko tilted her head up towards to ceiling and chuckled in her Andrew voice, before looking back at Kenji. "This whole place is wrong, bro! What are you even doing here? Don't you have a girl?"

"Yeah I do!" Kenji said with his arms folded and furrowed his eyebrows for a second before talking again. "And?… This place has nothing to do with her. I mean, seriously! You think I would actually tell my baby girl that I was going to a Strip Club?"

"To late for that…" Uriko said low, as she rolled her eyes. Luckily Kenji didn't hear her over the loud music, so Uriko just finished; in her Andrew voice of course. "Yo, do you even care about her? Did you even think about how she would feel if she found out you are even at this place?"

"Oh! So your saying this whole thing was my idea?"

"Well duh! I mean, you called me!"

"Oh my go… Drew! This was all your idea, man!"

"What do you mean my idea? I didn't think…." Then Uriko stopped, she didn't know Andrew, so maybe before he left he did make up the idea to go out, "Wait, how did all this happen?"

"It's your Birthday, Drew! You've been bringing up this whole thing for awhile now! I didn't want to go… Remember? I've been telling you and everybody else that I don't want to start off my relationship with my girl, by going to this place. But you, along with everybody else have kept me out of trouble, and I owe you… If it wasn't for your birthday, and our past history, I'd be with Uriko for hours, I love her to much."

"Then why did you go to these kind of Clubs before?"

"Man, Akemi's girl was always at Strip Clubs it was her job…"

"Wait, his girl-friend was a stripper?"

"Yeah, I came only a few times. It was all because I heard that Angie came up to a Strip Club and I wanted to see for myself."

"Was she there?"

"Yeah! Broke it off with her, got back with her, she came again, broke it off with her, got back with her, she came again, it was on and off, until I stop chasing after her, then she finally calmed down…. Wait, why am I telling you all this? You were there with me the whole time."

"I was?"

"What is with you, man?"

Uriko shook her head and said. "Yo…. I'm sorry, man! It's this damn sickness, it got my memory all 'f'ed up."

"Yeah, whatever. You just do what you do, and talk to me when we about to leave, I'm just going to take a seat over here." Kenji shook his head and walked over to a little private room, that was empty.

Uriko thought about what he said, now thinking about it, there were times when Kenji called her mad about Angie, but she could never get him to actually tell her what it was. _'Maybe he is telling the truth? But then again, maybe he isn't? He hasn't been acting like he's enjoying himself, he never even cracked a smile. This actually the most he spoke all night…. Damn, I hate deciding!'_ Uriko's inner voice quieted down when her phone vibrated in her too heavy pants, she quickly pulled it out, and saw that Kenji was calling her. Her eyes went wide, mouth fell open, and her heart almost fell down to the shoes, she nearly dropped her phone from shock.

"Oh my father! Umm…" Uriko looked around and tried to find a quiet area, when she saw the bathroom, so that's what she went for.

"Hello?" Uriko said, trying to sound tired.

"Hey, baby girl. Are you sleep?"

"Umm, yeah I am."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to hear from you, I know that it's kind of late, so if you want I'll let you go back to sleep."

"Oh, no, Y-your okay, babe. So why are you still up?"

"Well, your going to be mad if I tell you, but I just want you to know that I'm here for a friend's birthday, nothing more, nothing less…"

"Umm… Okay?"

"… Alright, I'm at…" Kenji's voice died out to her, when she heard somebody coming into the girl's bathroom, the funny thing is she was still dressed up like Andrew; sitting on top of the bathroom sink, so that wasn't a good sign, and the really bad part about it was that she knew who the person was… Well sort of.

"Oh snap! You bad, bad boy! What are you doing in here?…" Uriko's eyes went big and she couldn't help but whisper.

"Oh… No!" That same stripper who was hitting on Uriko earlier was starring at her in the bathroom.

"Were you waiting on me?" she said.

"Uriko?" Kenji said on the phone, Uriko shook her head and spoke fast.

"Oh… Yeah… Umm… It's okay as long as your not doing anything… But I'm going to get some sleep… I'm very tired…" The short Stripper was closing in on Uriko, lustfully and sensually.

"Uriko, hold on…" Kenji said.

"Ken… Umm…. I really can't talk right now!" Uriko said, as the short Stripper took Uriko's phone and pushed it aside, Uriko pushed her hands away, and took back her phone, saying low in Andrew's voice.

"MOVE WOMEN!"

"But, I'm loving you…" She said, Uriko made a mad face at her, while she laughed at her. "Your just too cute! You want to come home with me?"

"NO!" Uriko said low again.

"Uriko, who is that? Where are you?" Kenji said.

"Nobody!…. Look I'll talk to you later…" The Stripper was licking Uriko all over her neck, while Uriko pushed away.

"I TOLD YOU TO MOVE!" She said louder in her own voice.

"You sound like a girl… I think that's sexy!"

"What the hell! Uriko? What the hell is going on over there?"

"I… Can't…. Talk…." Uriko said, trying to restrain herself away from the Stripper, and move away as far as possible, while Kenji was still questioning her, so the only thing she could think to do was hang up, and that's exactly what she did.

"What are you doing in here? And why do you keep bothering me?" Uriko yelled at the Stripper, in her Andrew voice, and ran to random different spots as the Stripper came closer and closer.

"Well this is the ladies room, and the reason I'm bothering is because, I WANT you!"

"What the fuck for?" Uriko said dodging her arms, and moving closer to the door.

"It should be obvious, baby." She said, as she grabbed Uriko's hands, and pulled her towards her. She seized Uriko's wrists in one hand, and ran a hand down the length of the mid-section.

"Umm, I think I'll enjoy you."

"Keep your hands off me!" Uriko screamed in her real voice, broke free from her hands and ran out the bathroom.

Uriko ran back up to the boy's, and spoke like Andrew when he was out of breath.

"I'm ready to go!"

"Why?" Everybody said back, besides Kenji who wasn't with them.

"THAT FEMALE OF A STRIPPER WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Well, come on, we got to stay a little while longer, we got a surprise for you?" Deshi said.

"NOOOO! I DON'T NEED ANYMORE SURPRISES!" Uriko screamed out to the boy's.

"Come on, man. Calm down." Akemi said as he put his hand on Uriko's arm, but she snapped, jerking her arm away from him.

"DON'T PUT YOU HANDS ON ME! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Uriko said as she was about to take off, but Akihiko pulled her back and blindfolded her.

"Chill, Drew. This'll only be a few minutes then we can all leave." Akihiko said.

"No, guys! Really! I don't want to be here anymore!" Uriko complained, still using her Andrew voice, while the guys pushed her somewhere.

"Alright, Drew! Are you ready?" The guy's said together like they were in a chorus.

"I just want to home!…." Uriko said in her normal, whiny, voice. They just looked at each other, and pulled the blindfold off. Uriko knew they pulled her into a whole new part of the Club, because there was no more loud music, and the room didn't feel so crowded. When Uriko opened her eyes, she was sitting in a tiny room, with a couch that made a fourth of a circle, and a nailed in wooden table in front of her. 2 of the boy's were holding down her shoulders, and waited; silently. Uriko was sick of Club's, and something else made her sick when it showed up.

"Baby!" Said the short, stalker, Stripper Uriko's been running away from. Uriko squirmed around in the chair, and whined.

"No! Keep her away from me! Oh My Gosh! Somebody please help me! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Uriko spoke in a whiny way that Andrew would.

"Oh, don't worry baby! , Red Sensation is going to take good care of you!"

"I doubt that! MOVE WOMEN!" Uriko screamed. Red started laughing, and kissed Uriko on the cheek, while Uriko made gross noises and used her legs to push her away.

Red sat on Uriko's lap, and started rolling her hips while kissing and sucking Uriko on her neck.

"MOVE OR I'LL BITE YOU!" Uriko threatened, feeling herself slowly transforming into her feline beast form.

"Bite me!… Oh please, baby!… Do it! Your only going to make this more interesting!"

"NOT LIKE THAT, IDIOT!" Uriko screamed. Red sat back, held onto Uriko's knees and whined back and forth, on the fake thing Uriko had strapped around her waist. She threw her head back, while Uriko squirmed around in the chair, but the only thing she was doing was making the Stripper hotter than she already was.

"Oooooooo, if you keep doing that, I just might climax." Red said. Uriko couldn't take it anymore, she allowed her claws to show and dug her nails deep into the boy's hands.

"Oww! What the heck, Drew?" Deshi and Akihiko screamed. Uriko grabbed the Stripper's shoulders and pushed her on the couch, but before Uriko took off, she said to Red.

"Look! I'm not interested, and I'm definitely not the man your looking for! But, I just want to let you know, your too beautiful to be doing the job that your doing. You deserve to be something more than a Stripper, and if you're a freak, get married! That way you can have all the sex you want with no strings attached!… Hopefully. You're a lady! The one thing that you don't need is disgusting men hitting on you just so they can have a good time, you need somebody who's going to love you for you, and not what they can get out of you! Seriously! I've never met a more gorgeous women in all my life, that would just try to put her reputation in shambles, then be rag tagged and sorry. You have another life ahead of you, and you need to try to do better than this, I hope and pray the best for you, Red. But, I'm getting out of here, because you kind of creep me out!" Uriko said like Andrew, before taking off. Red looked dazed, but pulled it together, and went after Uriko, who went looking for Arias.

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

"Awww, that was a good thing you did…" Arias said to Jashad.

"Hey, I try…. But what have you been up to?" He said back, he was resting his face on his palm.

"Well, school… I'm like this close to graduating, and man I can't wait for that day to come. I get so sick of High School."

"Oh yeah! You are like, what 18, now?"

"Yeah. How old are you?" Before Jashad had a chance to answer, Uriko was pounding on the glass window. Arias jumped up and went to the door. "What's wrong with you?" Arias asked her.

"Forget that we need to go! Like NOW!" Uriko said in her casual voice, and pulled Arias, who pulled back and said.

"I can't leave now…"

"Girl, if you don't get out of this room right now, I won't be able to hold back anything that I do to you!…"

"Okay, jeez! What are you pms'ing or something?" Uriko's keen hearing picked up Red screaming _"Baby!" _In the loud Club.

"Yeah, I'm pms'ing! Now we got to go!"

"Alright, fine." Arias turned back to Jashad, and told him to type his number in her phone so they can chat later, when he did they quickly hugged, and rushed out to her car.

"What just happened?" Arias said to Uriko, when she was finally able to catch her breath and sooth out her nerves before she could actually transform and annihilate Kenji friends from their idiotic stunt they pulled.

"They had a freaking Stripper that was stalking me the whole FUCKING NIGHT!" Uriko screamed at Arias as she pulled off the fake skin thingy on her head, and let her waist-length hair down.

"Wait, what? Who?" Arias said, trying to multi-task; by talking to Uriko, and driving.

"Some chick named Red Sensation… And what's worst is Kenji had called me in there, while that FEMALE was all over me!" Uriko said as she pulled off all the stuff she had on, besides the shirt so she could at least have some of her dignity left over. Thank God, the shirt she had was 2 sizes too big for her, so she wouldn't show all her goodies.

"Oh my gosh…. What did he say?" Arias asked.

"He was questioning me like crazy! Asking me what the hell I was doing, and what was going on… Did I tell you I almost blew my cover as Andrew?"

"No, well damn your got a lot of explaining to do with your boy."

"Exactly… Anyway, who was that guy you were with?"

"A old friend of mine…" Uriko stared at Arias, and saw that she looked rather bashful, maybe even blushing at the most.

"Do you actually like that guy?"

"Let's just say he was my first love… Besides my issue, you need to find out what your going to tell Kenji."

"Your right… Oh, what time is it?" Uriko said, looking for a cell-phone.

"I'm pre-occupied at the moment…."

"I know, women!" Uriko sat, digging into her pants pockets. When she pulled out her and Andrew's phone, she saw on her phone that she had 12 missed calls, and 13 text messages, all from the one and only.

"GREAT!" Uriko said as she threw her phone down in her lap, and threw her head back into the passenger seat cushion, while massaging her forehead.

"What?" Arias asked as she glanced at Uriko, for a split second, and turned her attention back on the road.

"Kenji called me 12 times and sent me 13 text messages, all in under 30 minutes tops! Ugh, I would say f my life, but I love me too much to curse myself… Literally!"

"Just calm down for a second and breather, your creeping me out with that crazy crap you do with your breathing… Like your hyperventilating or something." Uriko did just that and went through her messages to see what he said:

"_Uriko? Why did you hang up on me?"_

"_Hello?"_

"_Uriko?"_

"_Your making me nervous, what the hell is going on?"_

"_Oh my Go… Uriko?"_

"_Are you busy or something? Or are you just trying to ignore me?"_

"_Uriko, please just call or text me back?"_

"_*sigh*"_

"_This is some bull… Uriko I know you hear your phone…"_

"_I'm about to come over…"_

"_I'm almost at you place…"_

"_Why aren't you answering the door?"_

"_It seems like you don't care about my feelings, I'm worried about you, and your just ignoring me, all the way… Are you seeing somebody else? If so just let me know, don't do me like this, baby girl. I guess hit me back, if you can… :("_

Uriko felt bad, her finger's were itching to text him back and tell him it was all just a misunderstanding, when Andrew's phone starting vibrating. She clicked the button to open the message, and when she did she rolled her eyes with her mouth half-way open.

"_I got your number from your friends, and I want to let you know that I love you and hopefully we can get together and go out on a date or something. ;) xoxo, Red Sensation." _Uriko threw her face in her hands and sat there making a grunting noise.

"Quoi de neuf, mon amie?" Arias said.

"I'm upset…." Uriko said with her face still in her hands.

"Ce pour les?…" Uriko looked at her kind of confused like.

"I don't?…."

"Quel est le probléme, fille?"

"Man! You know I don't understand what the 'f' your saying, so stop playing with me!"

"I said what's the problem, girl?"

"Oh, that chick got the number from the boy's, and now she's texting Andrew's phone."

"Dang, what did you do to her? She's like in love with you!"

"That's just the thing, I really don't know! I mean, I gave her a reality check and tried to make her feel good before I ditched them, but…"

"Wait, what did you tell her?"

"I just told her as pretty as she is, she don't deserve to be a Stripper and whatever. It wasn't nothing I just trying to be nice and try to make myself seem like a pretty, good, Andrew, but I guess that didn't do any better?"

"Ah damn, Uriko! You telling her all that just made her head bigger for YOU, not Andrew!"

"I was just trying to…"

"I understand, but you got to understand that's a Stripper! She can't find love based her job, so you saying that will drive her crazy in love with you!"

"AHHHHHHH! I don't give a damn anymore, 'F' MY FAKE LIFE!" Uriko threw her head back into the head cushion, and stared out the window, as Arias drove her to her place.

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

As soon as they pulled up, Uriko got out the car immediately and went straight for the door, when she saw Kenji sitting at the doorstep. _'Uh, ha! This night just gets better and better!' _She thought, as she approached him with ease. He had his head on his arm, and his arms resting on his knees. She stopped in front of him, and noticed he was sleeping, so she attempted to avoid his body and make way to the door, when he woke up. Arias saw him waking up, and she turned on her heels back towards her car to store the Andrew attire in the front seat. Kenji stood up, and stared at Uriko, looking very tired, but kind of hurt at the same time. Uriko was lost for words, so she just looked up at him, wearing nothing but her oversize Andrew shirt, no shoes, no nothing, just the shirt. They both didn't say anything for a while, when Kenji swiftly pulled Uriko into his arms, hugging her so tight and secure-like. Uriko hugged him back, due to the sudden reaction of relief, as they both whispered at the same time, "I'm sorry."

"So…" Kenji said to Uriko.

"It's okay, Kenji. I'm not mad at you at all, you said you went to the Strip Club because it was Andrew's birthday, so I'm fine with it." Uriko responded back, it was late that Sunday afternoon, and Uriko went over to Kenji's house to spend some time with him.

"I never told you that?" Uriko's eyes went wide, but she controlled her shocked expression, and looked at him, with a grape in her mouth.

"Yes you did, you told me yesterday when we were talking on the phone."

"No, I really didn't! I cut myself off when I heard you say oh no, or something like that, and I heard a female talking to you."

"Seriously?"

"Ummmm, yeah." He said nodding his head just a little bit when he said it and his eyebrows up. _'Oh my babble… I've been busted!' _"What made you figure that I went to a place like that?" Kenji finished. Uriko was lost for words, so she just pretended to be mesmerized by the floor. She finally thought of a excuse to use against him when he said, "You know what, your absolutely, right."

"I am?" Uriko said with one eyebrow up.

"Yeah. If I'm going to be with you, I have to be honest. I went, and yeah, it was Andrew's birthday… But I didn't do anything. I just went for them, I hope you can forgive me, and as long as I'm with you, I will never do that again… Ever." They both exchanged smiles, and kissed each other; passionately. When they pulled away, the doorbell rung, and Uriko yelped out, "I got it!"

Uriko smiled when she opened the door, but it quickly slapped itself off and she couldn't help the words that flung out her mouth, "What the fu…"

"Hey, where is Kenji?" Angie said.

"What are you doing here, Angie?" Uriko said with her arms crossed, and a pissed off look on her face. She heard Kenji moving around behind her in his living room as if he was coming up behind her.

"And what are you doing over here?" Angie said back, with her arms folded. Kenji came up from behind Uriko and put his arm around her neck.

"Get away from here." Kenji said.

"Oh, so your dating HER now! Dating your 'suppose-if-lee' BEST FRIEND! What does this little slut have that I don't!" Angie yelled.

"Who are you to call me a slut?" Uriko snapped venomously at Angie.

"I'm me, tramp! You're the little tramp who wants to go throw yourself at Kenji, because you wanted him all these years! You're the little tramp who plays off to be his bestie so you can have him all to yourself! You're the little tramp who FUCKS her best-so-called-friend, so you can get him pussy-whipped, and make him cling himself all over your skimpy ass!"

"Oh, I knew your little hot-tail ain't talking! You go around flaunting your stuff in front of guys faces, and sleep around with at least 5-12 guys each night, in which I don't know how in the world that's possible! You do shit, I've never known any ab-normal person to do, no matter how freaky they are! And to make matters worse, you've had over 91 abortions in under 6 months, you probably have every single disease that's cure and un-curable in your system right now… I don't know for sure, but you damn sure don't have any say in the matter to call me a tramp, when your definitely the biggest hoe that's ever lived! Damn, they should make a book about you and label it as 'What's that up in the sky? It's a bitch! It's a walking disease! No, it's Super-Hoe!'" Kenji couldn't help but laugh at the statement Uriko made, and pushed the two away, because as Uriko went off, Angie got closer.

"Alright, stop! That's enough! Angie, I told you, me and you don't have anything going on between us, and I actually found someone who loves me for me, not to show me off like a Trophy. So, get back in your car, and go home." Kenji said, as Uriko smiled brightly in Angie's beat red face. She forcefully pushed Kenji's hand from her chest and half chuckled as she said, "I'm not here for either of you, and I don't care about you anymore, boy! I'm here for Andrew, now where is he?" Angie said, as she flattened out tube-top shirt, that just covered her breast, only!

"Andrew doesn't stay here, so go to his house." Kenji said. Uriko looked confused, and tried to figure out why she was looking for Andrew. "Why would you even come over here and ask for him?" He finished.

"Because my cousin wants to see him." Angie said rolling her eye's, and straightening out her riding up the crotch and anal, above the butt cheek, shorts. "I went to his house already, and he wasn't there? Anymore question's, detective?" She responded back smart-like.

"Don't smart-talk him!" Uriko yelled at Angie.

"Quit bugging, and stay over there, where you belong." Angie said, this time running a hand over her hair, and flapping her hand at Uriko.

"I'm going to be somewhere you wont like me to be…" Uriko said feeling herself slowly transforming.

"Where? Like up my ass?…" Angie said rolling her neck.

"I'm pretty sure trillions of guys have already been up there already…" Uriko said, as she decreased her nerves, and smiled at Angie.

"That's it… Come here!" Angie screamed as she charged Uriko, but Kenji pushed her off.

"Uriko, don't pay attention to stupidity. Who's your Cousin?" Kenji said. Angie rolled her eyes, and pointed, with her thumb at some lady who was walking up on them.

"This is my Cousin, A'Niyah Sonja."

"Hey." The chick, A'Niyah said sweet like, but Uriko knew who A'Niyah was, or at least her stage-alias name. She still had the wig on, and the nails, but she wore a dark-red corset top with the same bright red laces, dark-red leggings, with dark-red strapped down heels with bright red diamonds going across the straps, and going down the back of the heel.

"Red Sensation…" Uriko said low enough so only she can hear it.

* * *

(A/N): Yes, Chapter 3! Yay! I'm so sorry about the cussing and the intimate moments but I tried to make it seem like it was Club based, and a tension heater, whatever that means. (*shrug*) Anyway, in Chapter 4, I'm thinking about this as I go, Angie starts to cock-block in between Kenji and Uriko's relationship, and Red/A'Niyah is pretty much a cock-block too; for Andrew. I would tell more, but I'm not, I'm sorry, just know there's more drama coming along… Oh, and all I have to say is now that School is still going, and Andrew is 'suppose-if-lee' in town, Uriko has some serious back-and forth switches to do, to keep close tabs on Kenji and Angie, luckily, Arias is there to help… As for the Club fight between Arias and that drunk guy, yeah, I know that if you beat somebody over the head with a chair you can get kicked out of a regular Club, but that's basically why she faked being a Stripper as well. Now also; if I remember to do this; Jashad is going to help the girl's out with their plan, because he's going to accidentally walk-in on Uriko… (clears throat)…. Changing into Andrew, so that part should come somewhere in another Chapter. Anyway, thanks' for reading, and look out for part 4. :-* (mwah!) Kisses!


	4. Chapter 4

Like A Boy?

Chapter 4

(A/N): I'm going to make this short, just want to show more love to xblood kittenx, and Cross Rin-ji for the reviews. 3, thanks y'all! Not to mention, check out Cross Rin-ji's first fan fiction story called Moonlight Over Me, A Crossover Story, it's actually not bad, I recommend her story, since she just started, and it just might please some people. Hope you post a story xblood kittenx, I'll be your first fan, to show you some gratitude for making me eager to finish this story. Thank you!

* * *

Kenji looked back at Uriko; who immediately wiped the shocked, oh-my-gosh expression off her face, and took a step back as Kenji proceeded to allow the women to enter his House. Kenji noticed that Angie was staring at Uriko as if she were a pesky, menace to society, and shook his head. _'Jealous ex-girlfriends.' _Kenji thought. He grabbed Uriko's hand, as he sat on his arm rest and pulled Uriko into his lap; while the guest took their own seats in bar-stools.

"Aren't you the guy from last night?" A'Niyah asked Kenji; breaking the strangely awkward silence.

"Ummmm…" Kenji started, before clearing his throat. "Yeah… I am."

"I thought I remembered you… Your actually a lot cuter with the lights on… No offense to you." A'Niyah said to Kenji leaning back then addressing herself to Uriko.

"None taken." Uriko said back, with no hint of jealousy.

"Bitch…" Angie said under her breath, while digging in her purse for some chewing gum. Uriko looked at her with eyes as red as hate and thought, _'If guns couldn't kill, I'd shoot her in the head, repeatedly until she has to get brain surgery.'_

"Angie, seriously! Stop… Excuse my cousin's behavior, she can be a bitch sometimes." A'Niyah said to Kenji and Uriko; while Angie's mouth fell open. "You can, child… Anyway, I'm looking for your friend from last night. He said something to me that really got my attention and I just want to talk to him." A'Niyah finished.

"Well, I haven't talked to Andrew since last night…" Kenji said, until Angie interjected by putting up her hand in a way to signal _'stop'_ while speaking.

"Wait a second… Hold up! Weren't you at work yesterday?" She said to A'Niyah; who nodded. "What the hell were you doing at a Strip Club, Kenji!" Angie said quickly; while simultaneously getting up in a snappy argument kind of stance. Before Kenji even had a chance to speak a word, or blink; Angie went off. "I knew you were a snotty, freak from the start! Peeping eyes on Stripper's for the hell of it!… Filthy pervert! Does your girl even know that you went to a place of _'Business'_ like that?…"

"What does it matter to you, Angie? Your not his girl anyway! What Kenji does, he does it for a reason or a purpose… Not because of a addiction, not because he has to, and not because he wants to! You're a possessive, conniving, heifer!" Uriko stood up and yelled back at Angie.

"What kind of girlfriend takes up for her man when she finds out that her man went to a Club for Stripper's? You were probably the one who allowed him to go, or went with him?"

"Well first off, if you weren't so stupid and illiterate to what I'm saying, you would reiterate what I just told you. WHAT… KENJI… DOES… HE… DOES… IT… FOR… A… REASON… OR… A… PURPOSE! Now which part of that don't you understand… Oh, and like I said before… He's not your man, so mind your own business!"

"You think you one funny…"

"Angie! Give it a break! What they do, they do. You have no part in that, so don't try to engage yourself in other peoples lives." A'Niyah said, while grabbing Angie's forearm and pulling her back on the stool.

"Anyway…" Kenji said, as he pulled Uriko back to his lap. "I haven't seen Andrew since last night. Did you try to call him?"

"Yeah, like a few times, but he wouldn't pick up."

"Hold on." Kenji said as he reached for his cell-phone.

When Uriko saw his phone, she quickly said to him, "Umm, I have to go to the bathroom." Kenji had just finished punching in several numbers, before he let Uriko go, who in term; swiftly, dashed off to the bathroom in record speed. Running pass the bathroom and into Kenji's room, she reached in her pocket, and pulled out Andrew's cell-phone. When the screen showed up, it read 82 missed calls, 41 voicemails, and 36 text messages, all from A'Niyah; a few here and there from Angie, Akemi, Akihiko, Deshi, and Akio, but the most of them came from Red.

"Oh yeah, you definitely called a few times." Uriko said out loud. Before she got a chance to even look, listen or read any of them, Kenji called. Uriko took a deep breath, and repeatedly said over and over in her head, _'Don't lose character!'_ before she answered.

"Hey, Drew! Where have you…."

"Forget that, man! That chick I met at the Club is driving me crazy! She called me like 80 million times… That also includes text… I can't take it! I might just block my number and stay away from everyone as long as I need to!…" Uriko said, acting like Andrew; with her Andrew-like voice, and pretending to be panicking.

"Hey, hey, hey…"

"This isn't Fat Albert, I'm really freaking out over here, bro!"

"Calm down!" Kenji said sweet-like, but loud enough to over-power Uriko's voice. "Just breathe…" Uriko did just that as Kenji continued. "Now listen, where are you?"

"I'm home."

"Okay, well…." Kenji stopped talking, and Uriko could hear through the phone a person talking, and that person sounded like a female. "Hey, Drew! Somebody wants to talk to you?" Kenji said.

"Like who?" Uriko questioned in her Andrew voice.

"Hi, Drew! How come you didn't call me back?… Never mind that, I've missed you, baby! I want to see you, can we get together tonight and go hangout or something? Please, I just want to spend time with you and get to know you a little more, personally…" Red's mouth just kept on going and going like a loudmouth engine on a sports car.

"Red! Please, I'm not the guy your looking for!…" Uriko was just about to give Red what for, but she heard Kenji in the background.

"What's my baby doing… URIKO!" Through the phone, Uriko could hear Kenji calling her name, and looking for her. Cursing under her breath, she darted by the bathroom door, so she could at least stand-by it before he got there. She tucked the phone in her back pocket, leaving it on mute, and stood holding the doorknob, like she just walked out, when Kenji came up.

"There you are?" He said with a big smile.

"Yeah…. Here I am!" Uriko said, throwing her hands in opposite directions, like she was posing for a celebrity picture; a big smile, and a side face pose, with a half-dead giggle. Kenji, placed his arms around Uriko's waist, and pulled her into a sudden kiss; he wasn't getting all touchy-feely with Uriko, but she was hoping that he couldn't feel the phone in her back pocket, and hear A'Niyah's auto-repeating voice that constantly said, "Hello?" Uriko tensed up, and backed-up as much as possible, so he could ignore the sound on the loud phone, and that made Kenji draw back as well. He felt like she was acting like she was hiding something from him, he was about to ask what's wrong, when Angie stood at the end of the hallway, yelling.

"Ummm, hello! You do have people in your House, you know!" Kenji grabbed Uriko's hand; who snatched the phone out her pocket, and quickly hung up. _'I'll take care of her later.' _She thought.

Back in the living room, Angie rolled her eyes when she saw Kenji holding Uriko's hand, as he lead her back to the same spot they were sitting in awhile ago. From behind; Kenji strapped his arms around Uriko's waist, and placed his cheek beside her cheek, as Uriko snuggled into his face.

"What did he say?" Kenji asked A'Niyah, who held the phone at least 12 inches from eye-level.

"Not much… He just hung up?… I'll call him back." She quickly stated, she hit the redial button on the phone, and held it to her ear; with one hand on her curvy hips. Kenji felt something vibrate against his leg, and Uriko's eyes went big, as she held her breath, hoping he wouldn't hear or feel it. Unlike what she hoped, having the phone against the arm rest; in her back pocket, the vibration was actually really, _REALLY_, loud. A'Niyah pulled the phone away from her ear, and glanced around the room, trying to locate the sound, Angie did the same, and Kenji furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. When the 3 people couldn't find the source of sound by glancing around, it was then that all eyes were aimed at Uriko. A'Niyah pointed a finger at Uriko, with one eye-brow up, but Uriko scratched at the back of her head, giggling as if she did something wrong, or made a mistake. Pulling away from Kenji she quickly grabbed the phone, before he got a chance to see what kind of phone it was, or why it looked so familiar. With both hands covering the back of the phone, Uriko said out loud. "Oh, it's just Arias! He-he." Hanging up the call, and being very careful not to be seen, she typed in Arias's number, and called her.

"Umm, hello?" Uriko heard Arias say back, she used her entire hand to hide the back of the phone as she held it to her ear, while simultaneously pinching the bottom part of it.

"Hey, Girlie! What's up?" Uriko said back to her.

"Uriko? Is that you? Why are you calling me from Andrew's phone?" Arias questioned. Uriko turned her attention to the wondering eyes, smiled nervously, and held up one finger like as if she was saying give me one minute. Walking off to the beginning of the hallway, Uriko held her breath and spoke lower than the people all gambled together in the Living Room. "I'm stuck, that's why?"

"What do you mean your stuck?"

"Well, I almost blew my cover being me and this guy! Who would have thought that trying to stay undercover was the easiest thing? It sure as h is the opposite for me! First off, the un-easy part is Kenji, Angie and that Stripper female; who I find out her name is A'Niyah, and her alias name from the Club is Red Sensation; which explains a lot, because she's always draped in red, whether it's dark, or bright…"

"Um, that's a pretty name! How do you spell that?" Arias asked, sounding somewhat interested, but then again trying to get under Uriko's skin with that mouth of her's, and her not so good choice of words in a bad predicament.

"Shut-Up, and focus, girl! I'm over here having a time of my life; ducking and diving, and you want to play games, saying 'That's pretty name!' nobodies paying attention to that right now!" Uriko said low in a whispery voice, but all the while trying to act off by imitating Arias's voice, when it really sounded like Napoleon Dynamite.

"What the f? I don't sound like that!… And my bad… But, just to let you know that I was really freaking serious about that name… Anyway, continue."

"You don't sound interested, so why should I…"

"Girl, if you don't stop stalling and tell me what it is you that want to tell me." Arias said back in a annoyed voice.

"I'm trying to play off being me and Andrew at Kenji's House, in front of him, Angie and Red…"

"Wait a second! Why is Angie over there? What's going on?" Uriko could hear from Arias's voice that it startled her, because it rose to a pretty high notch. Before Uriko got a chance to answer, the phone beeped in her ear. Making sure nobody was looking her way, she glanced at the phone and saw that Red was calling again. Hitting the ignore button, Uriko said to Arias.

"Look, I'll call you later, better yet, I'll come by, and tell you everything…" Before Arias got a chance to speak, Uriko held the END button on the phone, and turned it off completely, then headed off back into the Living Room with the others.

"Now his phone's off?" A'Niyah sat down on the bar-stool she dismissed not too long ago. Sighing lightly, and glancing off into the distance, she seemed kind of sad. Uriko felt kind of bad that A'Niyah was feeling like this, but there was no way that she could make this work. First off, she had her own relationship to worry about, and since the possessive female who was picking at something in her nails, chewing on her stupid gum, not paying any attention to the fact that her Cousin was depressed; better known as Angie, was now in the picture -because she knew about her (Uriko) and Kenji's new-found relationship-would make her life hard. Second off, Andrew was out of town, and he would be back in like a week or so? If he came back home and noticed that a Stripper; who was seriously head over heels in love with him; was always around, then he would know for sure that something was up while he was gone. Not to mention the fact, if A'Niyah doesn't let go of this crazy, lustful, love she has for Andrew, he might bring it up to Kenji, and then Uriko would be exposed! But, then again, Andrew might like the attention from A'Niyah, and accept her into his life; considering the fact, Andrew hasn't had a girlfriend in a little over 8 years. Why? Because Andrew was lame! All he wanted was a girl to mess around with.. Sort of.. His last girlfriend was looking for love sexually, and that kind of grew on him. But then again, Red is kind of freaky, so who knows, he might have the time of his life with her. But what about the age difference and the fact that she's a Stripper? That's not a way to start off a new relationship, and to top it off, Red didn't look very old… If she would remove the make-up and you get a good look at her, she would probably be around the age of 20-27. As far as the make-up she was wearing, she looked like she was in her mid 30's, but that was besides the point. The fact of the matter was, Andrew was a lot different from the way Uriko played him as; Uriko had her own relationship to deal with, and living a double life was tough already, so there was no way this could work, it was definitely out of the question.

"A'Niyah, no offense to what I'm about to tell you, seriously. But, maybe you should let go of Drew and move on.. There's plenty of more fish in the sea…" Uriko said; who removed herself from Kenji's lap, once again, and put a hand on A'Niyah's shoulder; standing on her side.

"I'm not offended, sweetie. And I understand what you mean, but being who I am and doing the job that I'm doing, you can't find too many guys who are willing to look at a Stripper and see her for what she's worth and not from what she's been presented to be. Drew told me about that last night, and that really hit home for me." A'Niyah said looking at Uriko with deep, Dark-Brown eyes. _'Ahhhh, Arias told me the exact same words.. Even though it was worded just a little differently than how she said it, but it's technically, the same thing. Uhh, so much for trying to help people when your pretending to be somebody else, and see if your boyfriend is cheating on you! Ulk, talk about disaster.' _Uriko let out the deep breath that she was holding when A'Niyah said what she just said. She really hated that her situation was the way it was, because A'Niyah wasn't all that bad, she was annoying and whatever, but all she wanted was… The _fake _Andrew Uriko played him out to be. Taking a step back and closing her eyes tightly, Uriko felt the words she was about to let loose strangle and gag her breathing, as they stuck deep in the middle of her throat. _'I might regret this as soon as I say it, but I brought this on myself.' _"Hold your composure, A'Niyah… I'll… I'll talk to Andrew for you…"

All eyes were on Uriko again; she felt sick to her stomach, as she made way to Kenji. _'I can't believe I'm doing this.' _Uriko thought, as she asked Kenji for his cell phone and faked a call like she was talking to Andrew. About several minutes later, Uriko gripped the phone with her lips tightly squeezed together, and forcefully pushed the phone back into Kenji's possession. "Well?" Kenji and A'Niyah said together, while Angie sat back with one arm on the bar, the other hand holding her wrist, with one leg crossed over the other, and chewing hard on her gum. Uriko looked at her feet, and tried to cheer up her inner-self when she said, "He said he'll go out with you tonight.. Around 8.. Ish…" Before Uriko even told her where they would meet up, A'Niyah screamed, while simultaneously, hopping out of the bar-stool, and hugged Uriko, auto-repeating, "Thank you!" at least a thousand times; Uriko wasn't really paying attention, her mind drained out all the voices around her, _'Oh my gabble, Why did I just do that.. Why Uriko, why?' _Uriko pushed A'Niyah off her, and gave her a half smile. "Yeah, yeah. Please don't thank me.." _'Just kill me! I'm still trying to regain some of my dignity from yesterday when you and Kenji's friends held me hostage in that private booth!' _"He said, he'll take you out…"

"Umm, I don't know about that. I was thinking more about him coming to my place." A'Niyah said, smiling at Uriko; with her tremendously deep, dimples; a smile so bright, that stars (in the sky and celebrities) couldn't out do how bright her smile was. Uriko's face went pink with embarrassment when A'Niyah said that. _'What makes this crazy female think that I want to go to her House, she should be happy that I even considered going somewhere with her.' _"Umm, don't you think that's jumping the gun a bit? I mean, this is you and Drew's…" Uriko's face paled a bit, as she gulped and released her last few words in broken sentences, "First… Lonely… Date…"

"Yeah, I know. And thank you so much for helping me out with that! But, the reason I don't want to go out, is because I'm known as Red Sensation from the Club, and I don't want people making me and him feel uncomfortable." A'Niyah responded, looking rather down by telling Uriko that she's a Stripper when they just met; somewhat.

"Yeah, that sounds reasonable…" Uriko began, but Angie spoke straight out of term.

"I don't know why your so worked up about A'Niyah and Drew's date tonight, it's not like your going to be there, or are you?" Angie smirked, and starred at Uriko with devilish Purple eyes. Uriko sucked up her fear and put on a determined face while stating back at Angie, before switching over to Red.

"Are you crazy? Of course I'm not going over there with them, I was just worried that you would hop all over Andrew before A'Niyah gets a chance too… A'Niyah, don't worry, I'll make sure Andrew gets to your place by 8, and I'll tell him why." A'Niyah hugged Uriko again, and constantly whispered "Thank you!" As Angie rolled her eyes, and chewed on her gum. Uriko turned to Kenji as much as Red would let her, and he just smiled at her, Uriko forced a smile his way, and thought _'Lord be with me… PLEASE!'_

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

Arias busted out laughing, she was laughing so hard that she slid off the couch and rolled on the floor in a laughing frenzy.

"It's not funny!" Uriko said, with her face a beat red. She came over to Arias's house after leaving Kenji's a few hours ago, and told her the whole story, from the arguments with Angie, to running around the House pretending to be Andrew, to getting Red's address for later. _'So much for my determination, thanks to Ms. Caramel!' _Uriko thought.

"Oh, the Irony!" Arias said giggling and wiping her eyes with her thumb.

"What Irony can you get out of that?" Uriko said low but mad-like, and her furious face was still pink.

"That useless, limp-dick, Andrew, hasn't had a relationship in over 8 years but when you play as him you get a Stripper in under a few hours."

"I… Oh forget it!" Uriko didn't feel like dealing with Arias, so she sat down and sighed loudly. Arias got off the floor and sat by Uriko. "What's wrong, buddy?" Arias asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that I have a date tonight with a FEMALE STRIPPER!.. And do you know why?" Arias actually had the audacity to shake her head, like she didn't know; when technically, Uriko just explained the situation not too long ago. "Because I felt sorry for her, that's why?"

"Do you know how awkward it would be to have a 'somewhat' male to women date, when your actually a female?" Arias asked, toying with Uriko, and air-quoting the _somewhat _word. Uriko's pink flustered face exposed a rather harsh mad expression, to where she pushed Arias, not too hard, but enough to make her stop.

"Your no help, whatsoever!… The thing that I hate is that the truthful question you just said, and the fact that if Red thinks that she's going to get something out of this date; in which she isn't, is simultaneously scary."

"Why is it scary?" Arias asked, recuperating from when Uriko pushed her.

"Well, she came in the bathroom when I met her at the Club, and I was on the phone with Kenji; talking in my usual voice, while wearing my Andrew's disguise; and she was all over me. I mean LITERALLY all over me; more than clothes. I'm threatening her, pushing her away and trying to talk to Kenji all at the same time. Then the freaky part about it was that she said I talked like a girl, but she also stated that she thought it was sexy. I'm not trying to be Judgmental or whatever, but I think the girl's on the flip side, which is bi."

"Ooo, Uriko!… I'm telling mama!" Then Arias started screaming with her hands around her mouth, so her words would be twice as loud as they were before. "HEY! Uriko's switching out on us, with a _lez_-be-honest experience on her first date with a female Stripper!" Uriko's face lit up with a explosion of pink, as she snatched onto Arias's wrist and pulled them down so Arias could look at her.

"I'm not a lesbian, stop that!… Can't you ever be serious for once.. Jeez, mature it up girl, your 18!"

"I'm helping you out, aint I, with this 'plan'? Technically, the so called 'plan' you thought up aint as mature as the stunt words I just did." Arias said to her.

"How is this plan immature?" Uriko said with her hands crossed over her chest, and her pink face, was slowly dissolving away.

"This isn't rocket-science, Uriko! I mean, think about it, most people in the world go on that show Cheater's and find out if their mate is cheating on them, other people get close friends, who never met their mate to be a spy or hit on them to see if they'll actually go for the kill. Then they have camera's, peeping eye's, or evidence to see if they cheated, while most of the other's would go on TV such as Maury, and get it from a lie detector. I'll admit there are some people who would do exactly what your doing just to get some results, I just wasn't expecting that it would be you out of all people. With all the technology and evil minds people have to find out how their lover or somebody their dating is cheating, you don't think that by THIS that we're doing is fully mature? I mean, shit, most of that stuff isn't mature anyway, but this just takes the cake." Uriko rolled her eyes at Arias, she knew that most of it was true, but the only reason Arias was complaining about how stupid the plan was, was because not only was it risky but also she didn't want to go through this plan anymore. Considering the fact, what if Uriko get's caught and Kenji breaks up with her, because of the one of the many things that goes wrong with every relationship; besides cheating, lying, and all that other stuff; was trust, and if she was doing all this just to keep a close eye on her boyfriend but he finds out that she was actually impersonating Andrew, could deny their trust, and he could just break up with her. She knew that her best friend was just looking out for her the best way that she possibly could, and yapping off at the mouth with her immature words, and actions was the only torment and abuse that Uriko could take; in which she would fall back and jump out of the situation, such as her plan to snoop her boyfriend.

"I understand what you mean, but I'm not getting out of this right now, Arias.. It's only been a day almost 2, and the only thing that I got was that Kenji went to more than one Strip Club.. Now, usually I would just say forget it, but Angie's in the picture, and who knows what kind of stunt that cock block chick could pull off." Uriko said back, as Arias turn her head away from her in annoyance, but Uriko did what little sister's do to bigger sister's, bother them by being clingy. Uriko placed both her arms around Arias's neck, and tilted her head so the side of her head was laying on her shoulder. "Come on, please don't back out on me, bestie! Your little Japanese sister needs you…" Arias knew what was coming, over-extended pupils, and a glare from the lights to reflect off them to make them look glassy, but also so adorable in her please-able plea, in better words that big, pupil, kitty stare. Without looking Uriko's way, Arias sighed and shrugged her shoulders, in which, that showed her 'yeah whatever'. Smiling at her best friend's defeat, Uriko quickly kissed her on the cheek and took off running to the back of the House screaming a "Thank you!"

"Hey! Come on! Admitting defeat is enough, don't kiss me! I don't do that funny crap!" Arias screamed at Uriko, while using her arm to wipe the kiss off her cheek, while Uriko responded back. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whatever! That was sister love, it wont kill you. Now can you come help me, please!" Arias rolled her eyes, while simultaneously groaning inwardly, before dragging herself to her room, where Uriko was located, and tried to help her get dress; because 8 o' clock was right around the corner, when knocking went off at her door.

"Just hook it up in the back…" Arias said to Uriko, while she stood at the doorway of her room.

"It's not working, why can't you take care of this for me?" Uriko whined back at Arias.

"I need to go see who's at the door… Adjust it some more." Arias commanded Uriko, when the knocks on the door became louder. Moving away from the doorway, Arias made her way to the front of her House and screamed, "Coming!" Before opening the door ajar like.

Petals of rich crimson was inserted into her face without warning, and it's heavenly aroma was still crisp and fresh. Beautiful Roses came forth, and Arias stood in awe as she gambled them together in her hands, pressing her face in it's delightful smell. Looking up to see who it was that gave her the Roses, her smile beamed completely when she laid eye's on her old male friend, she recently interacted with.

"Hey, Jashad!" She said, pushing the Roses aside, and giving him a quick hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey. I was hoping you were still home so I can give these to you." He said, resting his arm against the door frame, and putting his head there, making his stance look rather slanted, but also comfortable.

"Thank you, their gorgeous." Arias said, who backed away from their awkward closeness and blushed, feverishly.

"So, can I come in?" He asked, staring at her with his bright baby-blue eye's, that seem to taunt her with it's beauty. Forgetting that Uriko was in her room getting dressed up in her Andrew outfit, Arias allowed him entrance into her Household.

Jashad took a seat on Arias's furniture, as Arias walked away into the kitchen, retrieving a vase to place her new beautiful Roses into, but then she thought about how each color of a Rose specified a emotion or symbol emotion, like love or friendship, etc. She tried to remember what the Red Roses meant again, but shrugged it off when her mind suffered a memory block. Grabbing a glass cup, and pouring some multi-flavored Juice into it, with a few Couple of Ice-Cubes, she proceeded to exit the Kitchen, and sit next to her guest, as she gave him the Juice. Replying a "Thanks!" For her 'somewhat' loyal hospitality towards him, when clearly everyone knows that Arias isn't very fond of loyal nor hospitality. Smiling back in his response, she was just about to say something; presenting that she was beginning a conversation, as Jashad took a nice long sip of the Juice, when a concerned someone reappeared in front of the two, half dressed like Andrew and half dressed down in her girlie attire.

"Umm, hello? What's taking you so… Ahhh! What the heck? What is he doing here?" Uriko screamed, as she covered up her upper-portion of her body, which was covered by her chest strap, and her hair was wrapped under the bald, wig, skin thingy. Jashad spit out the Juice he had in his mouth, while coughing due to the fact, that he swallowed some, and out of shock he kind of choked on some. Arias stood up, starring at Uriko, and noticed that she was obliviously unaware that she had the weird looking strap-on Dildo in her right hand, while looking at Jashad who almost fell out of his seat in shock, but regained his composure; also his coughing issue; and stood up screaming, "What The Hell!.." Arias double-took between Uriko and Jashad, as Uriko desperately tried to hide the embarrassment, when she glanced at her hand and noticed the Dildo. "Oh My Gosh!" Uriko screamed, as she dropped the thing, and her mind couldn't focus on the matter at hand. Jashad screamed, with his bright baby-blue's turning a unexpected pale-blue from the sight he was witnessing. "Ahh, What The Hell Were You Two Planning To Do?" Arias couldn't focus with all the voices that were screaming around her. Finally able to grasp her thoughts, she directed herself at Uriko, "Uriko! Get back in the room." Uriko's eyes were huge and she twitched, but she didn't react. "GO!" Arias screamed at her. Uriko finally came to her senses and took off to the room leaving the worthless Dildo in the Living Room with the two opposite genders. Scratching her head, she did another swift double-take when she saw something slightly bright catch the corner of her eye, she glanced in that direction and realized Uriko left the Dildo in the Living Room with the two, and Arias swallowed the sigh that was ready to relinquish itself, as she couldn't help but think, sarcastically. _'Ugh, Uriko your so smart!' _Turning away from the inanimate object, she looked at Jashad, who's eye's were still a strangely pale-blue. "Look, I know this seems bad…" Arias began, but he cut her off, talk about rude much.

"Seems bad? I just witnessed a half naked chick, with a bald wig-skin, walk in your Living Room, with a fucking Dildo in her hand!…"

"Uhh, hello? It's a Strap-on.." Arias said low but loud enough to be heard, in her oxymoron voice level, and Jashad squinted his eyes at her in a way showing 'who care's'.

"What does it matter, a Dildo is a Dildo regardless if it's a Strap-on or a regular!… Do you mind explaining to me, what the hell is going on here? Because what I just saw, it seems to me that you two are trying to get yourselves into something, or she's impersonating a man or some shit?" Jashad kind of screamed back at her. He had one hand extended to the wall, like he was gesturing to Uriko who had buried herself in the room. Arias was scratching at her head again, even though it wasn't itching, and forced her eyes away from his, only to look back at him and run her hand down her mid-back length hair, to her neck area, as if she were in pain. He was dropping his long extended arm slowly, as Arias spoke, "Okay… I'm helping out my best friend, snoop her boyfriend."

"What?.." Jashad said back, looking sufficiently enough confused. "Why?" He finished, finally lowering his once loud voice.

"… She was getting pretty concerned about their relationship, so she thought of this psychotic plan to snoop him by impersonating one of his friends; who, in return, went out of town for a week; just to see if her boyfriend was cheating on her…" Arias said, looking into his bright eye's, as they finally regained it's senses and uniquely turned a crisp, ocean blue. Looking away from her, for a slight moment, he looked at her once more and asked.

"So there's nothing going on over here?" She looked at him like she suddenly turned confused, when he pointed to the Dildo and said, "Because looking at that shit, really has mind all 'f'ed up." Looking at the Dildo, Arias wanted to laugh, but dropped that act, considering she was still faltering in a serious, very slightly, insidious situation. She turned back to him, with a pissed off look. "Oh my go… Do I really look or act like I play that funny stuff? There's NOTHING.. NO-THING, going on over here. I'm just helping out my friend, nothing more, nothing less." Arias said half blatantly, and the other half kind of nonchalant and the last part was more of a somber disposition, so to speak. Jashad suddenly smiled, and let out a sigh of relief when she said nothing was going on, even though the current condition was rather intriguing.

"Okay, phew…" He said as he pulled her into a sudden embrace, for a moment, when Uriko appeared around the corner. He looked up, just in the nick of time, and saw the girl he assumed as Arias's bestie. Loosening the hug, and looking at Uriko, Arias turned around when Uriko said, "Sorry about that, sir." Letting go completely, Uriko came into the Living Room, with her hair down, but not braided, just loosely hanging over her chest -in which, she had on her new Andrew shirt- over her shoulder's and down her back. She exerted her hand towards Jashad, in a formal greeting; which he grabbed firmly and shook. "Hi, I'm Uriko Nonomura. I'm sorry about this awkward meeting."

"I'm Jashad Harris, and it's okay, Arias told me about it." Uriko's eyes went big, as she and Jashad's hand's released before she looked at Arias.

"Why would you tell him?" Uriko said in a low, whisper voice to Arias, even though her voice was low, Jashad still heard her. Arias didn't try to ignore the fact that Jashad was standing right there, because she spoke up in a casual noise-level-room voice. "Uriko… Who's he going to tell? He doesn't know your boyfriend, he might know the chick, but he doesn't know the people we know."

"Are you going to say anything?" Uriko said, this time her vocal's emerging a bit like Arias's, as she responded to Jashad.

"Just like your friend said, I'm not going to say anything.. But who is this chick you guy's are talking about?" He answered back. Uriko didn't have to say a word, because Arias obliged to answer the simple question, of course with her not so good choice of words.

"A'Niyah Sonja, aka Red Sensation. The Stripper who works at Sensational Honey's is Uriko's female, Andrew/Uriko love, Cat on Mouse Stalker." Uriko just shook her head, and palmed her face.

"Wait, you got a Stalker? And she's a Stripper?" Jashad asked Uriko.

"Yeah. Yesterday when we went to the Club, she found me and has been lusting over me for the time being." Uriko said, un-palming her face. Jashad grabbed his chin, lightly pulling on his goatee hair, like he was thinking. Uriko looked over his features, and his body, she couldn't help but admit that she liked what she saw, Arias was dealing with a handful, especially the fact he was a pretty boy.

"Red?… Red?… Red?… About 4'11", kind of thick, light skin, wears a dark-red wig… Well, always wears red, either dark or light… That Red?" He questioned back.

"Yeah! That's the one! She's been bothering me a lot because of what I told her yesterday…"

"Slow down a bit! Hah, I'm still new to this… This… THING, you girl's are doing, right now. What did you say to her yesterday?"

Uriko released a sigh before she began. "I told her that as pretty as she was she shouldn't be doing the job that she's doing now, she needs to go do something better. I said that she shouldn't present herself as that kind of female, and have guys disrespect her because of the Job she intended on receiving, but to be seen as a Somebody other than a tool guy's can use and get over quick. Having as much potential as any other person, and beauty she should go for better things with a guy who actually sees her for what's she worth; a lady, not a object."

Jashad was quiet for a moment, and spoke quickly. "You know you just saying that will make her cling onto you in some crazy, love, thing, because you see her predicament in another perspective." Uriko rolled her eye's and her head while proceeding to take a seat on the couch, as Arias threw her arms out and said. "Thank you! I told her the same thing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know, now can you guy's stop rubbing it in! I was just trying to give her a reality check on her person, but apparently, that didn't work." Uriko put her chin in her hand, that elevated her elbow on her thigh. Arias and Jashad looked down at Uriko, who seemed glum.

"Well… What can I do to help?" Jashad said suddenly. The girls glanced his way, and Uriko said, "Well, I don't know. What I do know is that I'm trying to keep a low profile on my boyfriend, but I can't do that, because I have that chick to deal with, him, and his ex."

"Why are you keeping a low profile on his ex?"

"Well, sometime today, she noticed Kenji; that's Uriko's boyfriend's name; and her relationship. They've been friend's almost their whole lives, and they recently got together, so when Angie; that's his ex; popped up, unsuspected-like, she might interfere in their relationship. Then to top it off Angie and Red are Cousin's, so that's giving her privilege to know everything that's going on in their relationship. Now, if she notices Uriko being both herself and this guy she's impersonating, named Andrew, Angie will bring something up to Kenji." Arias answered for Uriko, while sitting down next to her friend and patted her back.

"Why? I mean, that's his ex.. Isn't she suppose to just move along and stay out of his business?"

"Because Angie's a bitch!" Uriko and Arias said together, twin-like, which made Jashad jump back a little.

"Honestly, Angie hate's seeing that Kenji is with somebody else.." Arias said, and Uriko broke in between her sentence. "Especially, since I'm his best friend, and she knows that the relationship just might last…" Then Arias took that cue to jump in her sentence, and finish it off. "And she's insanely jealous, she hate's seeing that Kenji is happy being with Uriko, than being with her and being miserable. So, without doubt, she will try to sabotage their pretty steady relationship." Freaked out by the jumping back and forth conversation's between the girl's, he asked Uriko, hoping that the twin-telepathy speaking would stop.

"Well, if the relationship is 'pretty steady', then why are you pretending to be one of his friends?"

"Because, not too long ago he's been acting kind of weird, sneaky and whatever to the point that I thought he was just with me because he needed to get over Angie, also I thought he was cheating on me, because I'm a Virgin and I plan to stay that way until I'm married, and he can't get the satisfaction out of me so he's probably getting it out with another person, all from the whole phone issue. I personally don't know if he even did any intimate things with Angie, but I just got to know, so I decided to do this." Uriko said, gesturing her hand at the Dildo not too far from them.

"Humm…" He said, then he just randomly spoke to Arias. "Are you a Virgin?" Arias looked shocked, by furrowing her eyebrows and snapped her head back, while Uriko's mouth fell. He was so sudden with the verbiage, and oh my gosh he acted like Arias, speaking straight out of term when they were having such a good conversation. _'2 pea's and a pod.' _Uriko thought. Arias was still so stunned by his question, that she just dusted it off her shoulder, and played it as a rhetorical question, which it clearly wasn't.

"Anyway?" Arias said, turning her body slightly towards Uriko, and Jashad shifted his head before proceeding to another question.

"Yeah… So, this Angie chick? Why did he break up with her? What did she do?"

"I think the better word is what she didn't do?" Arias said, which made Jashad furrow his eyebrows, and look at them both sideways. "Am I missing something here?" He asked.

"Just to make it retard-it-lee easy, Angie's a Hoe. I don't think Kenji slept with Angie either, I mean, he knew about her reputation, and when she started rumors about them doing stuff together, he would go off on her, telling her that she shouldn't lie about stuff that never happened, but it still doesn't explain why he dated her?" Arias said to Uriko. Uriko closed her eyes and shrugged. "I don't know? But that is a good question… I'll have to ask him one day."

"Humm, well. What does your boyfriend… What was his name… Kenji? What's he got planned for tonight, to where you got to dress like his friend?" Jashad asked, aiming his finger at Uriko's half done appearance. Uriko's face went red, as Arias snorted a giggle that she tried to hold back. Uriko glanced at her with seething anger, igniting her eyes, which made Arias shut-up, and squeezed her lips together, but showed a side half-smile.

"Sadly to say, but this isn't for my boyfriend… I-I got a stupid date tonight…" Arias did the snort again, but played it off as a sever cough.

"Oh, that kind of hurt…" Arias said, Uriko rolled her eye's at her. Jashad sat next to Arias; which was on the arm-rest; and rubbed her back, trying to keep her quiet.

"With who?" Jashad asked.

"That Stripper." Uriko said, blankly.

"How the heck?" He asked, tremendously confused.

"I felt sorry for her, so I told her we would go out; with me being Andrew. I wanted to go out, you know OUT out, but she said no, and now I have to go to her place."

"Is it because her reputation as a Stripper?" Jashad asked. Uriko and Arias looked at him shocked/confused like.

"Yeah, it is… You pick up on stuff quick J." Uriko said. He closed his eyes and shrugged.

"Intelligence, and over-observant… You get used to it." They all shrugged it off, and Uriko glanced up at the clock, noticing that time passed by quite frequently.

"Well, it's about that time." Uriko said, and the other two looked her way. She lifted her eyebrow's and they immediately understood. Getting from their comfortable position, Uriko began to dread making up this plan. Walking into Arias's Room; just the girl's, Jashad stood at the door with his arm on the doorway, his head resting on his arm, in his slanted stance; the girl's continued to get Uriko into her attire, when Uriko was pulling off her short's, Jashad excused himself to the Living Room, not wanting to invade her privacy, and Uriko told Arias. "I like him so far, he's cute, sweet, and respectable. Not to mention he act's like you."

"Girl, that's going to be my future Husband." Arias said proudly, while Jashad responded back, "I heard that!"

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

Uriko was ever so grateful that Jashad came over and discovered her Andrew plan, because he gave her a ride to the address. Not only did it save gas for Arias, but it also hid the maybe soon questionable thing's that would come about if anyone asked why Andrew was riding around with Arias? Stopping at the House, Uriko sighed in the backseat, but shaky like.

"Hey." Jashad said to Uriko, looking back at her. "It's going to be alright. Just don't let your guard down, and incase anything happens run outside, me and Arias are going to be waiting and watching."

"Yeah, just like at the Club; besides Jashad not knowing until now, we'll be keeping a eye on you." Arias said, who turned to see Uriko. She nodded her head, and got out the car towards the door, but not before hearing Jashad ask Arias. "Now, back on what I asked you earlier.. Are you a Virgin?" Uriko giggled out loud, when Arias tried to ignore his question again by rolling her eye's. Uriko walked to the door, when she thought to herself, _'Is she a Virgin? She never talks about it?' _Uriko let her mind wander to try and keep it from thinking about what she was doing or who she was about to spend the rest of her time with.

Distracted by her wandering mind, the door opened suddenly, and Uriko looked into the eye's of Red, once again. She didn't wear her usual fake eye-lashes, actually she wasn't wearing any make-up at all. Now, most of the time when somebody takes off their make-up, they look like somebody's nightmare, but she actually didn't look bad, she was actually more beautiful without her make-up. She had her real hair down, which was a lighter shade of Dark-Brown, but it was so full, and thick. It was so pretty and straight, and just as natural and long like Arias's. Uriko didn't understand that if she was this hypnotizing without the make-up and the wig, then why would she cover it up? She wore a dark-red dress, that came mid thigh with a unique bright red design, like the dove flying with some white, sparkle veering lines going behind the bird as it flew, and she had a tight bright red belt that went across her waist, exposing her unbearable curves. Now even though She and Nicki had the same curves, Red was more thicker in the calves, kind of like Snooki and Deena, actually thinking about it, her and Deena's legs actually resembled each other's. She also wore some Egyptian look alike dark-red sandals with bright red as the pad to slid your feet into, showing off her 4'11" height. She smiled at Uriko/Andrew, showing her beautiful smile; a million dollar smile; with deep dimples; that not even when Ben Affleck spent million's of dollars on his teeth to give him that million dollar smile to please the Director, Michael Bay in the movie Armageddon, could beat. Just as Uriko thought, without the make-up she did look a lot younger, actually more younger than she guessed from earlier, she actually looked 19, hum? _'Wow! If Andrew break's up with her, then there really is something wrong with him.'_ Looking at her face, her eye's were actually a lot more slanted than any average person, that you would have mistaken her as a Asian or something, and then she had thick eyelashes.

"Drew! You made it! Come on in!" A'Niyah said, as she pushed herself away, and let Uriko enter.

Upon entering, Uriko thought just because Red was… well Red, her house would be draped in dark-red Household furniture, or some kind of Red, but stereotypically mistaken, it actually had a feng shui kind of feel mixed with multiple hints of heaven. Her Living Room had a wide selection of solid white interior, from the couches, to the 47 ft plasma TV, to the entertainment stand, and a table in the middle that had at least 17 or more pictures of random people on it, even a girl who resembled her. Uriko wanted to take a look at it, but wanted to enjoy her resting haven. Her kitchen was a luscious pearl white, or smooth marble, with a solid white refrigerator, stove-oven, and microwave. She even had the matching diamond incrusted bar stools, that looked like Rich-People royalty chairs. Her Dining Room had a thick, well built, dark mahogany table, with white and mahogany chairs to match the table cloth, and the bright 15 ft maybe, chandelier that hung above it. The table was already set with all kinds of food, even desserts, and Some kind of Sparkling Champagne in those little bucket's filled with ice and a cloth around it, except the bucket was crystal, giving you the legibility to see through it. The room itself had a slight dark but very more lighter color of mahogany, from the walls to the oversize shelf that looked very classy and expensive, with all it's fine décor inside and the albino and slight mahogany plants, pictures and figurines to give the not so dark room a lighter fill, but the breath-taking part was the all white, no stained carpet to keep the feng shui mood acceptable. Uriko stared in awe at the beauty of Red's House, who noticed it.

"You want to see the rest of the House?" She asked, getting Uriko's attention again. Uriko nodded and followed Red to where she was taking her to the bathroom, her long hair swaying as she walked. "Sorry about the way I look, I came home, took a nap, and took a nice bath, when you showed up."

"Oh, no. Your fine! I actually like you better this way." Uriko said disguising her natural voice into a similar male Andrew voice. Red stopped abruptly, and looked at Uriko, with confusion glazing over her gorgeous features. "Really?" Uriko nodded her head, and Red had to blink a few times before she actually controlled herself again. "Nobodies ever told me that before?"

"Well jeez, women? What kind of guys have you been hanging around with?" Uriko said, trying to remember that this was Andrew and not herself.

"Jerks, obviously." She said as she opened the door to the door they've been standing at for a while now. When she opened the glass door, that was etched with gold trims and white, Uriko had never seen a House or a bathroom this fancy before. A in-ground tub that didn't have any ordinary faucet to adjust the temperature, but had a 12 inch Touch Screen projector that would rise and fall when you needed it to, then it also had like a Jacuzzi water system thing so you can have more water coming out of each side in the at least 7-9 foot and 4-6 feet deep tub, along with creamy beige marble as the tile floor, a individual sink in the far corner that matched the in-ground tub, in which, also didn't have any faucets, but the motion censor technology that adjusted the water due to the weather conditions, and a single shower on the opposite side father away from everything else; from the way the water would respond, it was either voiced commanded or would come on automatically just like the sink, because it also didn't have a shower-head. She had her own little desk further pass the sink, with cosmetics and whatever, that was lavishly gold and white, at least 10 ft, with it's thick mirror, and several figurines, albino plant's with a touch of gold, and pictures covering any open area.

"Red your place is amazing!" She said low, and lost her word as to not forgetting to stay in character, and slightly added her voice in with her Andrew voice.

"Thank you!" She said back to Uriko, in which she didn't pay much attention to how Uriko's voice sounds remotely-similar to the girl she met before when she went to Kenji's place with her younger Cousin earlier.

Pulling her gaze from the hypnotizing place, Uriko strolled out the bathroom, and noticed that every door was see through, just like the bathroom door, not to mention, the outside didn't look bad to from the outside, looking in. Red showed Uriko her work/office room, draped in the same colors as the Dining Room, with thick, well built interior. It looked like any other ordinary office room, filled with info and stuff, but more like precise lavishness, neatness, and comfort-bill-it-tee. She had a guest bedroom and her own, they both resembled each other, with expensive décor, and the bourgeois color from the kitchen fit both room with a ever-lasting beauty, it even had that touch screen pad to sort through the clothes in both rooms. Even though she loved Red's unique House, she was ready to get this Dinner-Date over with. Since Uriko made the earlier statement about Red being pretty, she didn't bother the Cosmetic, instead she gestured Uriko to follow her to the Dining Room, because she was feeling a little tired from work and cooking, and started to feel extremely hungry. Red was just about to take a seat in her own chair, when Uriko had to force herself by being kind; which meant pulling out Red's chair before seating and pushing her in before Uriko took her own seat.

"Thank you, Drew. That was very sweet of you." A'Niyah said; cheesing, like a little girl when she finally get's a toy she's always wanted. Uriko nodded, as the two began to pass around utensils, plates, and bowls with a variety of foods in each separate object. As the two began to eat, Uriko noticed that not only was A'Niyah eating like she was starving but she was severely, quiet; maybe even embarrassed.

"So…" A'Niyah finally spoke up, after almost a half-hour of silence. "How is it?" Uriko chewed down the food that she stuffed into her mouth. The food was so good that she completely suffocated her mouth space, and her little cheeks was so full that it poked out. A'Niyah loosened her nervous behavior by laughing at Uriko when she tried to speak, but tried not to be rude with a mouth full of food, and simultaneously chewed what she could, but couldn't. Taking a sip of the Sparkling Champagne, non-alcoholic, of course, Uriko finally got a chance to swallow piece by piece of the over-exerted food and was just about to speak when A'Niyah said, "I'll take that as a yes." While laughing some more. _'Are you serious? I went through all that and she just answered my question… Oh well, I found that question to be quite rhetorical.' _Uriko thought, offensively, but smiled back in response.

"So? What's your real name?" Uriko asked in her male-impersonating voice.

"A'Niyah Sonja." She said, before sipping a little bit of her Sparkling Champagne.

"That's pretty…" Uriko said back still in character.

"Yeah, I guess.. What made you change your mind about meeting up with me and doing this date?"

"Umm…" Uriko said, in her usual voice, but she cleared her throat, and spoke in the fake one. "Well, Kenji's girlfriend, kind of influenced me, and I decided since you want some alone time so bad, why not try it out.." Uriko's body shook anxiously, and to keep her from having hot-feet, and take off to the waiting car outside, she made a grab for her own drink; having a look-like obnoxious, extremely constant, twitch; as she reached for it and begin to drown the Champagne, eagerly.

"You two kind of… Umm… Look a lot alike?" A'Niyah said, as Uriko grabbed the Champagne bottle, and re-filled the glass all the way to the top, while taking each swig to the head. "Yeah… Everybody says that.." Uriko said after she swallowed and repeated the same action at least 3 times. _'This isn't strong enough.. I mean, I don't drink, but I need something to help me out here!' _She thought.

"Are you thirsty or something?" Red asked.

"Yeah… You can say that." Uriko said. Drinking more slowly this time, because the bottle was half-way empty.

"So, umm, what made you go to the Club yesterday?"

"Uh… Birthday?" Uriko said putting the glass back on the table, and tried to keep a low burp back.

"It seems like most people would go to a Club like that for that reason or many more.. But your such a understanding person, Drew? Why would you pick a Strip Club just to celebrate your birthday?"

"I could ask him the same question?" Uriko ended up saying aloud in her voice, when she caught a glimpse of Red, and saw the confusion written all over her face. Before A'Niyah had a chance to speak another word, Uriko began her own conversation. "Never mind that.. What I want to know is how old are you, and why are you a Stripper?" Red looked flustered, because she dropped her fork, and glanced down at her meal. Uriko felt like she accidentally said something that might have insulted her in anyway, but before Uriko had a chance to say she was sorry if she said something bad, A'Niyah began her turn to speak.

"I'm 19 years old, but I don't look it, thanks to the way my body is formed. When I was born, my mother was pompous.. By that I mean, she was never held back, had a cleaner record that Mr. Clean himself, multiple scholarships, straight A student, crazily intelligent, like so intelligent, I don't know if it's possible or not, but she was taking College level classes in her 9th or 10th grade year. Graduated at 16, and was accepted into Harvard, completed the 4 years, like it was nothing, with a steady, well-paid, job; the lady was just pretentiously, spontaneous.. Until one day, somebody vandalized her home, but he didn't leave until she arrived; well, it was him and some other people, but he was left behind. She called the police before he got a chance to put his hand on her, and had him arrested. The day she went to Court, she stopped the Judge before he had a chance to give the man who was left behind, his indicted reasons and his Jail Sentence. You see, my mom doesn't hold Grudges, she forgives and forgets; so he didn't get the penalty, instead he was released. Of course, the publicity went about, as to why she allowed them to release him, and she told them why, but that only made it bad on her part for doing that. She was holding on her job by the skin of her teeth; since they couldn't trust somebody like her, due to the fact if she would allow somebody who broke into her home and vandalize her property, then allow them access back into the streets with nothing but a fair warning, that she would allow more people to run over her and take what they needed to get by, because she was succumbed into forgiveness.

After about a year or 2, she ran into the man who was on trial, but she released him, and like over several months, they eventually got married. Don't ask how, I don't know. My mother dedicated 3 years of her life in the marriage, but he wasn't, honestly, he didn't even act like he was even married, but did she care? No. In the 4th year of their marriage, I was born, and my mother realized that my father was on drugs real, REAL bad. She tried to put him in Rehab, so they can support me; because they were heavily guarded by the public eye, but he wouldn't do it. About a month after I was born, somebody noticed that he and my mother were married, to where she lost her job, nobody else would hire her, and her clean rep went downhill. She eventually lost almost everything she worked hard for, and handed her life over to what my father handed his life over to, Drugs. By the time I was 9, my mother was diagnosed with Leukemia, and my father left us most of the time for months and months at a time, while my mother practically died in front of me by her addiction and her disease. But I stayed by her side, and even though my mom was dying, I still loved her, she was once strong, and made a little mistake by denying the penalty against my father, while accepting him in her life. Even through all of that, she still managed to get away from the drugs and love me like a mother should, but simultaneously feeding into her addiction. When she died, I took it extremely hard, I didn't know my grandparents, or anybody. At the age of 10, I met my Cousin Angie, they kind of took me in, but then again I wanted to do what my mom did, before she made that mistake. Truth be told, I was making it, slowly processing my way to that goal, until I went in Angie's room and saw her having sex with some 21 year olds, If I remember, I think she was around my age too. They saw me before I turned away, and ever since then I was sedated but paranoid."

"Did they ever try anything on you?" Uriko said in her Andrew-like voice. A'Niyah nodded, and Uriko was about to ask what happened, but A'Niyah continued her story.

"I was walking home from school one day when I speeding car drove onto the sidewalk, and three tall guys… G-got out and p-put me in the ca…" Red's voice died out it's last letter, and her lip began to tremble, psychotically. Uriko dropped her hands on the table, and was about to get up, so she could comfort her, but A'Niyah, forcefully finished her story.

"You can pretty much tell what happened from there… All I'll s-say it that it was the same guys w-who slept with Angie.. I ended up getting away before the last guy got a chance to start a-a-anything, hid in some abandoned warehouse, and cried, hy-hysterically.. After some years later, I stayed with a friend of mine, not wanting to stay at Angie's place anymore, until I hit the age 13. I stayed in school as much as possible, but I never really went to class. I didn't skip or anything.. Well, in a way I did, but I was getting paid by the boy's at my school for sex, just so I can get some money and get a place of my own. Ended up getting expelled for what I was doing, and started my life off as a young prostitute, until I hit 16. Then I went in for Stripping, better payment, and I was eligible to get out on my own with all the money I saved up; even though I hated my job, and wanted to get back in school, I couldn't. Expenses was expensive, and so was drama, such as finding those guys who did that thing to me. Something ended up happening, and I kind of regret going there, now. But, the situation was rough and I had to move away from there and settle into something cheaper and better. I came to Japan, and did my current job, and was trying to make it as best as I possibly could…"

It felt like hours when A'Niyah was telling Uriko about her life story, but it also touched Uriko. _'Aww, I fee l so bad. Who would have thought that a successful Stripper now had it so rough back then?.. And to top it off, Angie was even a Hoe before I even knew her. Yuck!' _Uriko thought. "How did you find out about your parent's before you were born?"

"Research… Nobody else knew about them, so why not research it."

"Well, how did Angie get here?"

"Their family was to blame for the 3 20 and up years olds… accident. They wanted to get away before the police became too suspicious, because they were always screwing with Angie. So, I gave them the money to come here…"

"Wait, what accident? What happened to them?" Uriko questioned losing character once again, and low sounding-lee-like in her own. A'Niyah was just a tad bit hesitant, but she spoke briefly.

"I didn't kill them if that's what your thinking… But somebody else did…"

"Did you hire them?" Uriko said in her voice trying to get some more info out of Red, but Red was picking at her food, and stuffing it in her mouth, while saying. "No, I didn't hire somebody. I didn't have anything to do with it, I just know who did it, and I left before anybody asked me anything about what happened. And yes, she told me why she did it, but it doesn't matter anyway…" Eating more and talking less was Red's ordeal, but Uriko starred at her with bright brown eye's, and still talking like herself. "It was Angie, wasn't it?" Red didn't look her way, she just ignored her and continued eating.

"Red, I know it was Angie, she is the only person who would do that sort of stuff…" Uriko said getting back into character. Not being able to listen to the Angie accusing statements, Red looked up, almost immediately at Uriko and blurted out. "It wasn't Angie.. It was her girlfriend, not best friend girlfriend, her actual girl-girlfriend."

Uriko's eye's went wide with shock, but she still stayed in character. (A/N: {Give's Uriko a Oscar for sticking to the script}). "Angie had a girlfriend? What made her…"

"Angie likes to get around, Drew. She doesn't care. When she went out with the chick she dated, the girl wanted Angie to herself, but Angie wanted to have 'sexual' fun. The chick found out about the guy's she was sleeping with, and put a end to their lives. Angie broke up with her after I left and came here, and the girl told Angie that she would tell the authorities Angie did it, and that's when they called me." Uriko was feeling rather uncomfortable about the whole conversation so she changed the subject on a more less deadly tactic.

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

It was around 10 o' clock before Red was slowly falling asleep, and Uriko took that as her cue to leave the premises. Saying her goodbyes to Red, Uriko realized that she wasn't half bad, she didn't try any funny business unlike her hoe-ish Cousin Angie, but A'Niyah did say before she fell asleep that she was a sex-addict and was still attending her daily therapy, so Uriko, stereotypically noted that their family must be on the A-Roll with abominable freaks. Thankfully, Red didn't try it, instead she actually said; before she fell asleep, that she would rather take things slow with Drew, because he was too good to get rid of. Finding Jashad and Arias, Uriko got into the back seat before they asked how the date was; with Arias laughing of course, well snickering. Uriko ignored Arias's laughing and told them everything that happened in Red's life besides those 3 guys dying by Angie's ex girlfriend. When 11 hit, Uriko had finished taking a shower and was just about to go to bed, when she sent Kenji a text saying goodnight. He didn't respond back, so Uriko thought that he must have fell asleep himself. Clearing her mind, and listening to the sound of the wind blowing through her window, Uriko blissfully fell asleep, but only to be awaken 30 minutes later by Andrew's stupid phone vibrating. Agitated beyond belief, Uriko looked at the phone snarling when the bright light nearly penetrated her eye's. She saw that Kenji sent him a text, and she had to really focus on what the message said, because it was confusing to a tired, mind.

"_Drew, please tell me your date is over, I need you to call me a.s.a.p…" _Uriko hit the call button on the phone and sighed, she was tired, and they had school tomorrow, so what could possibly be the problem.

"DREW!… Oh, thank God your still up! Listen, I think something terrible just happened? But I don't know, I mean one minute I'm dazed, and confused, the next I'm suffering from amnesia… When I'm finally able to get a hold of myself everything just doesn't seem right, and I'm freaking out, just freaking out! I should've never opened the door to begin with…"

"Hey, chill out, Kenji! Look, I'm really tired, man, I just want to get some sleep, so can we talk about this tomorrow?" Uriko answered in her voice, her voice was so deep with sleep that Kenji probably wouldn't tell if it were either Uriko or Drew at this point.

"No! I need to talk to somebody, now!…" Kenji frantically responded back.

"Why not call your girlfriend?" She responded back, still soaking her voice with the resembling deep sleep voice.

"If she finds out, my relationship is done for… I don't know what to do, Drew!" Kenji said still sounding frantic, but then sounded like he was kind of whining. When Uriko heard him say those first 9 words, she sat up straight, and spoke, not forgetting to pretend that she was using Andrew for this situation.

"Wait… What? What happened, man? Take a deep breath…" Kenji silently obliged, and waited for Andrew/Uriko to respond. "Now what happened?"

"I-I think I fucked up? I don't know… She came over and we were drinking, I didn't want to and she insisted… Then it's like I blacked out for a moment, but I was still in control of my actions, but my actions may have put me in trouble, I don't know, Drew…"

"Who was the chick Kenji? What happened?" Uriko was started to get frustrated and slightly went out of character.

"…Angie!.. I think we had sex…"

* * *

(A/N): And another successful chapter has been added to the rest. Ugh! 20 pages of this crap, and it's only based on 3 different scenes, well 3 and a half. My hand's are cramping. Anyway, you just witnessed Kenji telling Uriko/Andrew, saying he thinks that him and Angie did it, in the next chapter I'll put some info about what happened, and switch it over to school; I don't know, I desperately need to consider storyboards so I know how each chapter will go. Smh, at myself. Also, sorry about the language, A'Niyah's crazy lifestyle, and all that other stuff, but I need some entertainment while typing this stuff, and the only way I know how to do that is by putting what I feel like putting down. I even remembered Jashad's part of the story! Yay! I also thought about making it longer that 7 to 8 Chapters, ohh, I don't know, we'll see when it happens, I guess. Anyway, catch ya later! =D!


	5. Chapter 5

Like A Boy?

Chapter 5

(A/N): Ha-ha, you got to love that last cliffhanger in Chapter 4, huh xblood kittenx. But, this is for you, so you can breathe again, and thanks for the review... This Chapter is going to be dealing with Kenji the most and his situation, so enjoy, I guess. Oh and the biggest shout-out goes to , you ALWAYS come in handy for me. :3

* * *

_Flashback..._

Once Uriko and the guest left his humble facility, Kenji sat back on the Living Room Couch, with his glass of Tropicana Berry Punch sitting in front of him as he watched some T.V. About a few minutes into the movie, he took a sip of his Cold Juice before placing it back onto the table while glancing over to the opposite side of the Couch, thinking about Uriko. If she were there with him, right now; instead of helping her mother run the family store (Technically, Uriko wasn't. She just used that as an excuse to get away from Kenji, and impersonate Andrew for her later date that night.) She would be snuggled under him, watching the same thing he was watching, while talking or slowly falling asleep. Kenji half-smiled to himself, before growing extremely desolated; wishing he had somebody there with him; technically a certain somebody, so he can have some kind of companionship. Bored and suffering depression, Kenji slightly angry, grabbed the dark remote, and forcefully clicked the T.V. Off, before tossing it to his side, locking his jaw, furrowed his eyebrows a bit, and blinked two or three times. Sighing, he reached for his phone, and was just about to call Uriko, when he realized her mother's temper when she noticed how... Close they were. He opened his eyes wide for a second, before he swiftly put his phone back on the arm rest, and retracted his hand back. He would call Yugo, but he was probably hanging out with Alice or something, maybe even taking care of his business at his job. Kenji was just about to get up out of his seat, when he saw something gleaming on the floor, reaching for the inanimate object, he spotted the 14k ¼ inch size, diamond ring; it had 2 ¼ inch waves of diamonds on top of the diamond and under the diamond, with the center having a massive one, and on the sides of the massive diamond was 2 similar, tiny diamond incrusted flowers. He remembered the ring from before, he went to one of the many stores in Japan and purchased it, he wanted to give it to Uriko before she left, and the guest showed up, but he couldn't muster up the strength to actually get on one knee and purpose. He was ready for this, he known her almost their whole lives, they were completely compatible, so why not? He loved her; she loved him, so why can't they take it to the next level? Besides the fact, that even though they've been dating for only a short while, he just had a feeling that this was what was best for their relationship. Thinking about actually getting on one knee and purposing to Uriko, he smiled eagerly, and thought, _'Hey, why not? What's the worst that can happen...?' _Fist-ting the ring and smiling he got off the Couch, and walked over to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Turning the water on hot but warm enough not to torch his skin, he removed all attire and stepped in, enjoying the tender sensation of water on his skin. Marinating his hair, and his body, he allowed the water to sprinkle all over his face, when Angie flashed through his mind. He put his head back straight and opened his eyes, suddenly upset. He hated Angie, all the months he spent in a sorry relationship, and for what? A once proud heart, now deceived? What possessed him to even want to date Angie, besides the fact that she looked good? He thought back to the time he asked her out. He was on his way to finally ask Uriko out when some stuck up; jock appeared from around her, and put his hand on her shoulder. Uriko told Kenji that he was her new boyfriend, and that made Kenji's confident heart give out on him. He half-smiled at her. "Yeah, so what did you want to tell me?" Uriko asked him after she told him that the stuck up, jock was her new boyfriend.

"Umm, yeah... I was... Just going to tell you... That, um..." Kenji couldn't think of something quick and off the top of his head, when Uriko tilted her head slightly at him. Kenji glanced around and noticed a group of girls hanging around the other side of the Hallway, and that's when he noticed Angie starring at him, provocatively. "That I'm dating Angie." Uriko's mouth fell and so did the jock. Kenji looked at Angie, he; didn't know at the time about her reputation. Fingering her to come close to him, she happily grabbed a hold of his arm, and the jock, Uriko was dating; removed his arm from around Uriko's shoulder, before raising his voice at Angie. "Jeez, you definitely get around, don't you? You were just with me the other day, and now you got another boyfriend?" Uriko looked at him, and backed away, while Kenji did the same to Angie. Angie laughed out loud, before responding. "Don't hate on me because we aren't together anymore. I left you because you were a stuck up, jerk... Come on, new boyfriend! We need to catch up on things." Angie pulled Kenji by his forearm. Uriko saw the two walk away, before looking at her now ex, jock of a boyfriend. Walking away from him, he tried to apologize to Uriko, but she wouldn't hear it. A few months into their relationship, Kenji knew that Angie was an egotistical, sex addict. She would ask him constantly if they can do it, or try to do some provocative things so they can do it, but Kenji wouldn't give in, thanks to Uriko. Even though he was dating Angie, Uriko had his heart, and messing around with Angie wouldn't denounce it. Not to mention, everybody, including Uriko told him about what she did, who she did, and how she did it, which involved pictures, and movies. So, that definitely didn't make him even consider to touch her. She grew tired of forcefully being celibate for the few months that she was dating him, so she went around and had her own fun. Even though Kenji was desperately in love with his best-_chick _friend, he had to remain focus on the matter at hand, which involved his current girlfriend, because somewhere under all that whore-ish behavior, he felt like she can see things from his point of view, and change just for him. But... obviously, it didn't. That day his friends showed him the sex tape with her and like 8 guys, pushed his last tolerance button. He kind of thought he loved Angie at one point, because she stopped her behavior one time for at least a month; of course, Kenji still didn't touch her; but he wasn't _in _love. Anyway, when he saw the tape, and she told him that she might be pregnant with his baby, Kenji flipped out. He knew damn well that you can't get pregnant if you and your partner never did it; the two never even kissed or held hands through their entire relationship, because it was only based on sex with that chick. He broke up with her, for real this time, on that same day, and since then it seemed like Uriko was finally acknowledging him that she was the one, he asked her if she wanted to be his girl, in which she accepted later that evening.

Sighing, Kenji fetched his rag, and combined it with the gentle soap bar. Placing the bar back on the soap dish, after lathering the wet-cloth to the extent of suffocating any remaining space left on it, he massaged the cloth onto his skin; in a rubbing kind of way. Washing his body from all the filthy memories with his ex, he hoped that today was the last day he would have to deal with any Angie issues, and prayed that he and Uriko can enjoy the love life they have ahead of them. Rinsing off completely and ringing out the rag, he grabbed the Shampoo bottle and started on his head. Massaging and scratching the scalp, he ran his fingers through his onyx color hair, and rinsed out the contents remaining in his hair, before he switched over to the Conditioner. After scrubbing and constant rubbing of the Conditioner, Kenji rinsed that out of his hair once again, before retrieving his towel and turning the Shower handle off. Pulling the Shower Door open, he walked away from that section in the bathroom; simultaneously, drying his still very wet body. Walking out of the bathroom and going for his jet black pants with a wife beater, he put the damp towel on his head, hanging off his shoulders and down his back as he put the extremely dark pants on. Drying off each section of his hair, he walked to a nearby mirror, and glanced at his lean, muscular chest. Thinking about all he did in his past to get a fit, muscular body as that made his anger rise, and his hypnotic Amber eyes, slowly receded to a dry blood, crimson color. Shaking his head and thinking about other things other than his past life, his once bright eyes left the severely dark crimson, back to the remotely beautiful, yellowish-brown color they once were. Nodding in agreement, to his current mood, Kenji pulled the Towel off his head and strapped it around his shoulders, when he heard the Door. Slowly jogging to the Doorway, he didn't even bother looking through the window to see who it was, instead he opened it, hoping to see the only chick he's been strangely lusting over in his alone time. But, becoming lugubriously unappeased while simultaneously struck by pure consternation, he laid slightly pale Amber eyes on the one and definitely only, Angie.

"What the fu... Angie! What the hell are you doing over here?" Kenji asked questioningly, he noticed Angie's little smirk when she saw his half nakedness, considering she never actually had a chance to see that wicked body for herself. Letting out a little sound that sounded like _'woo'_, she looked at Kenji deep in his eyes, before cupping her Blond, cut-evenly, around the waist, hair and placing it behind her back. "I'm here to see you, duh!" She said before walking straight into his House, ignoring that he didn't even invite her in. Grabbing her forearm, and turning her to him, she could see the dangerous lights, flaring off in his dry bloody, crimson eyes. "Get out! First off, I never invited you in here, and second off, you know I don't want nothing to do with you..."

"Kenji! My love..." Angie began, cupping his face with her non-captive hand. "You invited me in earlier, and I guess I missed the part when you told me to leave, so I think that means I'm still allowed to enter, no matter if you say so or not." Removing his hand from the door, he forcefully tore her hand away from his face, and careful enough not to lose his control over his anger, he spoke to her low but with so much control that it was vigorous enough to shatter a innocent soul, I mean, more shattered than Zoey Redbird's soul when Kalona killed Heath. "Don't play that game with me..." Angie's body tensed, but that quickly went away, as she gave him a fake smile, and pulled out of his grasp while proceeding to his Couch, in order to make herself feel welcome and get comfortable with how scared she was, due to Kenji's awkward eye's, touch and voice. "Oh, calm down, Kenji. Your acting like I'm going to do something to you, I just came here to talk..."

Kenji threw his arms out and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. _'Oh, I wasn't expecting that!'_ Kenji thought, sarcastically. She patted the seat next to her, when she noticed Kenji's eye color was in between that crucial image of Crimson, and the passionate, beauty of Amber. He didn't listen to what her hand gestured, but instead sat on the end of the arm rest, on the Couch across the other side of the room; arms folded of course. She sighed, while shaking her head with Purple eye's holding hard on Kenji's. "You don't trust me do you?" She asked, leaning back with her arms extended along the Couch.

"I didn't know it was that obvious..." Kenji said back, sarcastically, rolling his eyes with annoyance. All he wanted to know was why was she here, and what did she want?

"Kenji..." Angie said with her head tilted to the side, and a kiddy smile of shyness. Pissed off with Angie at his place and sick of looking at her disgusting face, he took the Towel wrapped around his neck, threw it on the Couch, while speaking with loud vocal's of pure power, in which made her jump. "Damn it, Angie! I'm not playing! What do you want? Huh? Why are you here? What part of _were done _don't you get!"

Angie let her restless arms down and fall in between her legs as she dropped her head and said, "But I miss you..."

Kenji threw out his hands and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, again, except this time he spoke out loud. "I knew this shit was coming!" {(A/N): Hey, you know if you reword the word 'this' you can actually use all four words and make a whole cuss word, such as shit. Huh? That was just out of random, I had to do it, and I just noticed that.} Kenji looked at her with hard eyes, "You're so predictable, it's embarrassing."

Angie didn't think twice about what she was about to say. "I'm predictable! That's bull! I know damn well I'm not that predictable to you, than you are to me! You decided to dump me for some feeble minded, chick, that you jump to for support when shit don't seem right for you! And if that wasn't enough, think about the reason as to why you dumped me! A sex tape, really? Did you even think that they might have edited it into some kind of movie so it would seem like I actually cheated..."

"Here we go with this shit again! You've been using that same excuse on me ever since you started cheating…" Kenji started marking off each notational reminder on each individual finger as he proceeded to continue. "Somebody was editing you in a video to make it seem like you've been cheating. Yes, I did do it, but I was thinking about you the entire time. That underwear or bra isn't mine because I don't wear that brand or it's too big or too small. That can't be true because I'll never do that to you. I love you too much, so why would you even come at me like I was planning on cheating on you. You son of a bitch, why would you go through my stuff like they belong to you? You're acting like a baby. Somebody I know told me that you were sleeping with that chick Uriko, or her friend, so I figured why not get what's been coming for you... Angie, I heard all these lying statements before with you! Shit, the least you can do is give me something better, at least that'll hurt less! Also you're wrong, I made the stupid mistake to pretend to be dating you when Uriko was dating that jock, but the mistake I didn't make was falling in love with her, not falling for you, not sleeping with you, and leaving you! You're not going to disrespect Uriko like this anymore because I moved on. What's done is done between me and you. Grow the fuck up, and leave me alone. I don't know why you can't comprehend that shit."

Kenji was making his way to the door, when Angie spoke up. "Fine, I'll leave you and your little girlfriend alone, Kenji, for good this time."

That statement that Angie said made Kenji stop dead in his tracks, and turn around to look at her. For some reason a piece of his mind told him to continue to the door and escort her out of his House, but his body decided to obsolete what his mind requested to do. Instead, Kenji folded his arms over his chest and gave her a questioning look. "Where are you getting at with this? You got to be planning something; you never give in that easily." With keen eyes, such as his, he saw that Angie's face was slightly changing from its pale features to a pinch of pink, around her eyes, her cheeks and her nose. She didn't sniffle or anything, so it couldn't be a fake cry, but she was grabbing her hair rather roughly, tossing it behind her back, and fanning herself like she was about to pass out. This made Kenji look at her like she was crazy, but he didn't say anything at that moment. Sweat began to fall from the side of her face, and the fairly light pink color that planted her face was now becoming brighter and more visible. That's when Kenji rouse up the strength to ask her, "What's wrong with you?"

"I think I'm going to pass out, can I get some water or something?" Kenji was just about to say something, but stopped; he just shook his head and went to the Kitchen for a bottle of water. Going back into the Living Room, he saw that Angie's face was getting redder by the second and was sweating more that a sheep under the thick mounds of wool they produce. She took the bottle water graciously, and drowned the entire bottle in less than 7 seconds. But that didn't stop her face becoming dark with red; Kenji was starting to freak out, what the heck was going on? He put his hand on her forehead and almost jumped back with how hot she was getting. Not thinking twice about what he was getting ready to do, he carried her; bridal style, to his bathroom. Sitting her on the nearby toilet, he placed the extremely lukewarm water in the tub before putting her in there, with her too small clothes. She squealed at the coldness in the water, and shivered profusely, while Kenji threw water all over her, so he could cool her body down, which meant getting her always straight hair wet. When he saw some color come back to her face, he sighed with relief. Leaving her with a Towel, he walked into the Living Room, giving her privacy so she can take off her clothes, dry off, and place them in a bag, but not before handing her some of his clothes so she can go home. Taking a seat, he didn't know what to do now that Angie was at his place, his mind was so far off with how he would ever explain this to Uriko if she found out, that he grabbed his Juice and finished off the entire glass; from nervous thoughts, as he walked over to the Kitchen and put it away, before making a sandwich and eating it in the Kitchen. Taking a seat again, he rubbed his eyes from tiredness, considering he didn't really go to sleep yesterday, when he and Uriko reunited with each other. He thought about her and how did she know about him going out and whatever, he was thinking about it so much that it eventually took effect, and he was finding himself slowly falling asleep. He felt himself kind of wake up when Angie walked back into the Living Room looking like herself again, but with a Towel strapped around her still wet body. Kenji couldn't really focus on what was going on, his eyes weren't just heavy, but his body was limp from draining his energy to fight back and stay awake but fatigue was still passionately sweeping over him like it didn't care how much he tried to force himself out of that state. He heard Angie ask if he was alright, but that was all he could make out, when he felt his tongue go numb, and his mouth hard to work with. What the heck?

He could see Angie smiling before reproaching him, and taking a seat on his lap. He tried to use his hands and push her off of him, but he was so tired it was hard to actually do anything. Angie ran her hands up his chest, and lowered his eyes to a close. She began to massage his tense muscles, when his heavy eyelids opened again, only low enough. She ignored that and began kissing his cheeks while running her hands down his well-built chest. He was whispering something to her, it kind of sounded like stop, but there were sternly strong, groans after it, so she couldn't really tell. She pulled back, gently pulling on his hands to touch every curve of her voluptuous body; towel off of course, as she allowed his useless limp hands to travel around her naked flesh. He didn't want to feel like he's was being taken advantage of, so he tried to fight back, but his hands were so useless, that he ended up squeezing parts of her skin, and that made her moan. Once he heard the sound, his mind went blank, and all he thought about was Uriko. He thought about how one of her boyfriend's had pushed her one day when they were attending a House Party, and that made Kenji mad. He jumped up, and started to defend his best friend, pushing the guy back, and punching him in the jaw making him fall. Kenji was so engulfed with the past thought, that in reality, his claws started protruding out of his nails, and the once limp body he had, fought through the strange feeling, and sliced at the guy in front of him.

"OUCH!" Was what he heard from the guy, but it sounded like a girl's voice. The guy Kenji was fighting went away almost instantly, and Uriko appeared in front of him. "That really hurt, Kenji!" Uriko said.

"Oh man. I'm sorry, Uriko." Kenji said, trying to reach out to her, but as he got close, she went back. She looked at him, "What was that for anyway?" She asked.

"I-I don't know." Kenji stuttered as he glanced down at his hand. His talons retracted in their comfortable environment they once left and let the evidence of blood soak his entire hand. He looked at Uriko and saw that no blood or cut was presented on her body, and that confused him. "What is going on here?"

Uriko vanished from in front of him, but her voice didn't. "Just enjoy this."

"Enjoy what?" Kenji questioned. Suddenly the image around him changed, and he was back in his Living Room, sitting on his Couch. He looked around, trying to figure out these strange scenarios. Until he heard footstep, and Uriko reemerged in front of him, again, she smiled brightly, and sat on his lap. Uriko started playing around on his lap, touching him softly, laughing, talking, and had to be taking pictures of him because bright lights were making his pupils un-dilate constantly, all the while making him go a little blind. He was enjoying his time with Uriko, she was acting like how she would normally act when they were around each other, but what he didn't understand was, what happened to Angie? He shrugged his shoulders and thought, _'Who cares?' _He continued enjoying his time with Uriko, going along with her and was actually having fun, while simultaneously; ignoring how bad the day went before Uriko magically appeared. While the two were in their own little world, something inside of him started to stir, in which made him a little aroused. He didn't know what was happening, he never allowed his sexual tendencies to take a toll on him and be shown to Uriko in any unique way, no matter how much she turned him on, he would never let himself get that far in enjoyment; considering she was a Virgin. He began to fight back the urge, literally, scratching at his skin, and nipping Uriko several times, but it was like she barely noticed it. It was until he almost caught a full hunk of her skin, that she turned to him and stopped her playful act; abruptly. She didn't ask why he did it, but sat back a little, and took a look at herself, before saying. "Jeez, Kenji, you sure are rough!"

He didn't know what to say, and thankfully Uriko didn't press on about it, instead she laid her head on his chest and traced a picture of a heart around his heart. He ran his fingers through her long, Auburn tresses, so he could focus more on her state than this burning fire growing inside of him, which was causing his arousal to intensify into a more swell and double size standard. She started kissing pieces of his chest, and that was turning him on but in a sexual confusing kind of way. As she proceeded to kiss him, planting kissy trails down his chest, he was hardly able to contain himself, especially when he felt his manhood becoming intensely moisturized by warmth and wetness. _'None of this makes sense? The way that I'm feeling, what Uriko's doing? I got to stop myself, even though this feels too good to be true, I have to stop!' _Kenji hated wet dreams or whatever this was that was going on, and that was his encouragement to break free from this awkward proposition. When Uriko's lips were getting too close to his sensitive member, he gathered up his strength and pushed her off of him, which made her hit the table in front of him, and groan in pain. The wet and warm sensation that made his member feed into the sensation of arousal and horniness, stopped and slowly became cold. He moved around a bit to wipe the cool feeling away, in which his member finally went back to being soft then staying hard. He looked at Uriko on the ground, and she looked up at him, angrily, before recuperating from her fallen state. He was about to apologize, when a sticky, slightly warm substance splattered across his abs. He touched it, and swirled it around his finger, when a bright light flared off, again...

Kenji suddenly woke up, and saw that he was completely naked; shielding his body from any viewer's eyes, he saw that same white substance on his abs. Touching the weird looking object like he'd done earlier, he couldn't figure out what it was. He looked up and saw Angie, again, and tried to think about what was going on? She had scratches all over her body, she looked a little pissed off, but simultaneously satisfied. He was just about to ask what she did to him, when she stood up, and put on the clothes Kenji lent to her, while holding her own wet clothes in her arms, before proceeding to the door. Kenji shook his head, there was no way that he did what he thought they did. He slid his boxers and his pants around his waist, when Angie called back out to him, "Thanks for the good time Kenji! Hopefully we can do this again sometime, and maybe you won't fall asleep on me." _'What is she...?' _Kenji stopped his train of thought, when he looked back down to the white sticky substance. "Oh my God, please tell me it's not true! Please, tell me it's not true!" Kenji closed his eyes, and prayed that the stuff that was sliding down his abs was just a figment of his imagination, but when he opened his eyes, it was all there...

* * *

(A/N): Sorry for the short chapter, but I figured why not do Kenji's story on how he remembered what happened. Sorry Kitten! But in the next Chapter I will start back at the same scenario I left off in Chapter 4. I'm getting ready to start on that right now, and see where I get off.


	6. Chapter 6

Like A Boy?

Chapter 6

(A/N): OMGSH! I'm running for my life right now! Kitty's got one of those Flame Throwers, and she's going to light me up! HELP ME!

* * *

_End of Flashback…_

Uriko pulled the phone away from her ear, her heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest. She didn't know whether or not she wanted to scream obscenities at Kenji for being so stupid, or cry in sorrow for being stupid enough to actually accept Kenji in her life. He was a low-down, dirty, dog, just like the rest of them. Why did it seem like it was_ she_ who was the one that couldn't find the right guy? If this relationship was just for kicks, how come Uriko couldn't see it until now? The day she decided to impersonate Andrew, is when the truth comes out. _'Why didn't I just listen to Arias and back out of this whole plan? Why didn't I break up with Kenji…? And why in the world am I questioning myself? I do love him and whatever, but I don't know if I can take this whole love thing for granted, especially with what I know now… How could he do this to me? I treated him with respect, I loved him for him, I gave this relationship my all, and this bastard thinks he can just get over it all by messing with Angie, and pretend he didn't know what the hell happened! Ignorant boy, if you're there; physically; you know what happened, don't try to pretty it up by acting…!.' _Uriko's mind disconnected its constant mental commotion, when she heard Kenji's voice calling out to Andrew. Able to muster up her pride and let out some loose frustration in her voice, she spoke back to him in her Andrew-voice, simultaneously; putting her feeling into what she said. "Yeah, I'm here... Kenji, bro! What the hell were you thinking; your just trying to mess things up with your girlfriend, aren't you? You know that Angie is devious, you know she always has a few tricks up her sleeve, so why would you invite the chick into your house, when you know damn well that the chick is foul-minded…!"

Uriko could hear through the phone Kenji heaving like he was either crying or beating himself up for being so naïve. "Drew, don't make it seem like it was my entire fault, I don't know what happened! This is all I remember, I was sitting in the Living Room watching TV; I got tired of that and went into the Shower, once I got out and put some clothes on, I heard somebody at the door, and I was hoping that it was Uriko..."

"Wait, why were up hoping that it was m-... Um hum, I mean Uriko?" Uriko asked, kind of sounding like herself in the beginning, but near the end of her question she cleared her throat and started talking like the guy she was playing out to be.

Kenji sighed for a moment before proceeding. "Because, I missed her when I was all alone; I put forth my hopes and dreams that she would come over, and we could spend some time together, but boy was I wrong…"

Uriko rudely cut Kenji off, and said, "Like hell you are, Kenji! How could you let yourself go, saying you truly missed Uriko, but you turn around, noticing that a random female just waltz into your home and you sleep with her; ironically. And to make matters worse, you start to feel bad about it later, so you call your boy and hope to get some kind of decent response to lift up your spirit and make it seem like you can get over it, when your pretty much the one to blame...! How are you going to break it to Uriko, I mean, not only will she be _extremely _devastated, but she might just leave you just like that!" Kenji fell silent on the other end of the phone, and Uriko let out an exhausted sigh. "You can't depend on other people telling you what you want to hear; unless you talk about it to the person you messed up on. Truly, I don't know what advice I can give you to make matters better, except talking it over with Uriko, herself..." She heard him make a sound like he was going to speak, but she continued. "Hey, I'm just your friend! I don't want to be put in the middle of this! Just know these 2 things: 1, is Karma, 2, is if you don't tell the truth, it'll eventually come back to you, and you're definitely going to be having a hard time trying to get out of it."

Kenji let out a sigh, "Okay, Drew. Thanks I guess..." Before Uriko even had a chance to get more information out of him, he quickly hung up the phone. She pulled the phone away from her ear, and dazed off into the darkness engulfing her room; besides the ominous pale lighting of the moons shine, radiating, on the foot of her comforter, and on the floor. Thinking back to her recent conversation she had with her close-to-be-ex/former boyfriend, she let the thought sink into her mind, as it began to take a toll on her. She threw Andrew's phone on the bed, and growled at how her mind toyed with her emotions, causing the young half-feline to embrace the madness and anger she endured. She turned around and began to fight with her pillow, strangling it, and punching it, consistently. Talking to herself, and imagining that the pillow was Kenji, she began to fight her obsessed anger into what she felt; hurt. "Stupid boy...! I hate you so much...! W-why would you even... Do this... To... ME!" Her last word was in between resentment and a choked sob. She felt the melancholy grievance succumb her, as her cheeks flustered, her lips trembled, and her nose started to sting. Not being able to hold onto her strength and keeping herself intact, by not letting her true feelings get in the way of her anger; Uriko threw her face into her punching bag of a pillow, and cried. She didn't know how long she was crying, and didn't care; she just knew that she couldn't fight the despondency any longer. Clutching most of the pillow in her pale-knuckled fists, she cried; hysterically, and so hard that she began to oscillate furiously.

It was when her phone began to ring that she slowly pulled herself together, she glanced at it and realized that it was the same exact person that put her in this vicissitude; Kenji. Repudiating his person, she turned her phone off, and spent her entire night, curled under her sheets, and gave into her depression.

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

"I hate days like this!" said the mid-back length, beautifully curly, Indian black hair; Dark-Caramel skin; 5'2" inched; 18 year old girl, named Arias Kelly. She walked through the Hallways of the school, heading for lunch, with her arms high in the air, extending her muscles from its tensed position. She felt stiff, and tired, from her late night; in which it's ironic, because she went to bed at 11:30; but couldn't stay asleep, since she felt like something was wrong, what was it; she just didn't know. Shrugging her shoulders, she made her way to the cafeteria, and ate her lunch, when she realized that neither Uriko nor Andrew was here today. Confusion damaged her face, as she wondered why she decided to skip school today. She reached for her phone, when she noticed Kenji and Angie. She took the rest of her Tuna Wrap, before proceeding to the 2; while noting each physical, social, mental, and emotional detail that flared off of them. Kenji was slightly red in the face, as Angie gossiped about her evening yesterday to a group of people. From Arias's point of view, it seemed like Kenji was invoked with a strange aura of ire, its intensity shone in his eyes that it turned fierce, and so serious it was like they were drowned in blood, because the color they once were was now a deep, depression of crimson; it was so terrifying that if just anybody looked his way or walked in his path they would either be struck down rapidly or receive a very cautioned perilous warning that stated; _"stay out of my way"_. He stood in front of Angie; who had her back turned, and was so engulfed in her conversation that she didn't notice, but everybody did; the enraged Kenji. Wide eyed, the group began to remove themselves one by one away from Angie, and take off to go meet some of their other friends; just to cower away from Kenji. When at least 5 people were left, Angie then turned around, and stared at the intense gaze of the 18 year old mole. "Oh, hey baby! I was just talking about you and our day together from yesterday!" Angie said to him, smiling brightly and running a hand down his face. Taking a firm hold on her wrist, he could feel the rage building up inside of him, and his hand heated up in disgust towards the billow-headed blond. Angie felt heat on her wrist from her touch that she winced in pain, and tried to pull away from his touch, only to feel her wrist began to be torch by fire. She saw sparks of fire letting out little blazes of its energy on the sides of his hand. She couldn't help but think that he was trying to cremate her wrist. Yanking her wrist out of his hold, she saw the burn marks of his hand print on her wrist; caressing her tender skin, she looked at Kenji when he pulled his face towards her. The death in his eyes made her jump back, but re-grappling her wrist from earlier and making her head cringe in pain, by restarting the fire he was doing before on her; he spoke low and vigorous. "I know you tried to sabotage me into whatever happened yesterday, and my relationship; but I'll have you know, if I ever find out what you did to me yesterday, you're going to be dealing with hell and high waters going forward." The last of his words smacked her hard in the face, and before she even had a chance to recuperate, he threw her wrist out of his hand so forcefully that she fell back; due to the lack of balance, her spine connected to the table seat, and her butt hit the floor. Kenji didn't even acknowledge that the entire cafeteria was watching, he just snarled at her and walked away, eager to remove himself from her presence before he would torment her any further.

Moaning in pain, some of the group members asked if she was okay and the others tried to help her up. Pissed off with his behavior, she flicked off the helping hands, and got up yelling at Kenji's retreating figure. "Don't be mad at me when you brought this on yourself! You dated me first, and you gave into everything I did, which includes yesterday; but now you want to act upset because the truth is getting to you! I don't think you love your girlfriend like you say you do, if I got to you before she did!" Arias's face lit up with confusion once again, what was Angie talking about? She looked off at Kenji; who walked in long strides out of the cafeteria. She glanced back at Angie, who was infuriated because of the humiliation of Kenji and falling. _'Hum, it's weirdly ironic that she can't balance on her own 2 feet, but when it comes down to physical intercourse she can maintain; or so I've heard.'_ Arias couldn't help but think. Angie angrily sat down and finished her meal, while Arias took off to go find out where Kenji went. She looked all around the school, near any classrooms, by the boy's bathroom, and lastly the Courtyard, but she couldn't find him. Letting out a sigh, and placing a hand on her hips she looked around the yard some more, before leaving the outside world. Dark crimson eyes; that held an ominous light around them; the color of bright red, made his eyes a bright red but simultaneously dark; began to reveal itself in the sheath of the tree's dark shadows. They averted themselves on the withdrawn figure of a petite light brown skinned female with long, curly, black hair. The sun's rays of light opened up every little entrance the tree had to offer; no matter how small; to show unique details of a young male who transformed himself into a beast-like creature, with the heat of fire coursing through his veins.

Walking into the girl's bathroom, Arias pulled out her phone and read a text that came in from Uriko. _'Hey, can you please come over after school, I need some companionship. :_'_('_

"What's going on today? Am I missing something h...?" Arias recalled out loud, but cut herself off when her alerted ears detected a loud female who sounded just like Angie coming close to the bathroom. Rushing into a stall, Arias tried to listen to what Angie was talking about as soon as her and her wannabe friends came in. "I can't believe that son of a bitch!" Angie said as she walked over to the sink and placed her severely burned wrist under some cool water, but only for it to burn hotter. "DAMN IT!" Angie screamed as she removed her wrist from under the cold water.

"What the heck happened? Why was he acting like that?" One of Angie's companions asked.

"I don't know! He was acting that way yesterday, well sort of. He doesn't want to admit the truth so he can keep up his reputation as the best boyfriend alive or some shit! I hate how he acts like what happened between us didn't happen, he needs to grow the fuck up and get over it, there comes a time in every relationship that somebody is going to cheat, regardless of how much they say they love you or they'll never do it!" Angie responded. Arias eyes opened wide from thinking that what Angie was talking meant that Kenji and Angie slept with each other yesterday. "Maybe that's why Uriko sent me this text? Oh my gosh..." Arias said low, not realizing she said it aloud.

"How was it?" Another one of Angie's friends asked. Arias could hear from Angie's friend and Angie herself that they were smiling.

"Shit, like the best I ever had! I can't believe he would keep that confidential when we were dating. I would definitely go for seconds if he stops acting like such a prick and give it up... That little bitch Uriko didn't get to it as fast as I did, I bet she was waiting for her best friend, Arias to join her in on that. Nasty bitch, claiming she's a Virgin, when she's really some closed up bi-sexual whore waiting for something to happen." Angie and her friends laughed like it was actually funny, while Arias stood in the stall, pissed off beyond belief. She couldn't believe that Angie would actually talk bad about Uriko when she's the one who goes around and sleep's with her suppose-to-be best friends boyfriends, and the chicks as well; as if that wasn't it, everybody was pushing Arias's last button by calling her bi, then to top it off, they laughed about it so Arias reacted without second thought...

Angie's friend said, "Damn, how did you pull off sleeping with him?" Before Angie even had a chance to speak, Arias unlocked the bathroom stall, and opened it with a loud slam that it connected with the other side of the 4 walled stall. The 3 girls jumped, and Angie's face was twisted with surprise when she saw Arias. Angie didn't get a chance to say a thing, and Arias left no room in the bathroom to talk. She walked straight up to Angie and punched her right in the jaw with a hard left hook that Angie's head flew over the sink and ran smack into the mirror, cracking it instantly with the hard impact. Angie's 5'6" body fell to the floor as she grabbed her head and her jaw. The girls tried to double team Arias, but she scrabbled between one of their legs, and kicked the same chick in the back; her foot connecting with her spine, but not shattering it. The other female rushed Arias trying to give her a flying clothesline, but Arias ducked just in the nick of time and scissor swept her running legs, to where she crashed her nose into the bathroom stall, and screamed in pain as she rolled on the floor bleeding.

Arias looked back at Angie, and jumped on her before she even had a chance to get up. She took Angie's chin in her right hand and popped her 7 times in the same jaw she punched earlier. Angie's friends must have recuperated slightly, because they pulled her off of her. Angie held her jaw, and stood up; with the 2 girls holding Arias's arms, Angie gave her a fistful of a punch right in Arias's gut. Arias grunted, and her quickest reflex helped out a lot, because her leg went straight up, and hit Angie square in the gut, making her double over. Arias felt one of the girls loosen up her arm when she twitched from Angie's new pain, with that as her cue, Arias pulled that arm out and elbowed the same chick who twitched, in the neck. The female grabbed her throat and her rasp breathing sounded serious, Arias felt her other arm loosen up, so she used her arm that was free and punched the girl in her nose; which was that same chick who ran her nose into the stall. "OH MY GOD!" Yelled the girl who got hit in the nose, she screamed and fell to the floor. Angie lifted her head, but couldn't stand up fully because the force that was afflicted to her stomach was severe. With her lifting her head up, Arias used that as her moment, she gave Angie a serious upper-cut with her strong left hook, making her fly straight out the bathroom, and in the Hallway. Everyone who was walking out of the cafeteria screamed, and cheered. "Woo! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" As they chanted; Angie forced her shaking body up, as Arias walked towards her screaming. "You're going to pay for punching me, talking about my best friend, and always getting in somebody's relationship!" Angie tried to walk away and give her a surprise attack, but Arias grabbed a fistful of her hair, and wrapped it around her hand, while pulling her face towards her fist. Angie tried to get away multiple times, but the shorter opponent had a serious hold on Angie's hair, that Angie couldn't get away from the rains of punches Arias inflicted on her face. After hundreds of punches and trying to get away, Angie turned around to her when she noticed that she was free from Arias's iron grip, but simultaneously; felt a strange breeze on her neck like her hair was pinned up. Arias's and Angie's eyes widened when they saw the hair dangling in Arias's hand. Angie felt around for her hair and only had a 3rd of her long tresses on the other side. Arias made a 'this-is-disgusting' face, as she unhooked the hair from her hands, and each piece of its long length fell. Arias looked more closely and noticed that Angie's hair had split-ends on top of split-ends until it got all the way to the follicle; for every strand of hair that was there; talk about severely damaged hair. "Damn girl! You ever heard about trimming, or stop flat-ironing your hair because you got a bump or a wave?" Angie fell on knees and screamed like a whale, as she held all the hair on the floor in her hands. Everybody from all sides laughed hard at Angie, seeing that she had a big bald spot in the middle of her head, and half an inch of hair in the rest of the spots, while the other side still had her long length.

They heard a loud sound and somebody screamed, "PRINCIPAL!" Arias thought quickly and ran inside the bathroom to pull the 2 girls into the Hallway; she made the one who got elbowed in the throat hold Angie's damaged hair, and the other one hold that chick by the throat; like she was choking her. Arias took off running and lucky for her, Angie didn't see her get away. The Principal approached Angie, and asked what happened. Angie was in a daze and when the Principal touched her shoulder, she struck him with a flying fist, and hit him square in the nose. He fell back but regained his balance, when security rushed forward, and took Angie to his office, along with the other 2 girls. Arias smiled and needed to do a few more things, but when she turned around she saw the kids who came up and saw her fight between her and Angie. "Hey, I got a proposition for all of y'all, because I knew the Principal is going to be asking students what happened and who did it."

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

"And you're sure that Arias did this?" The Principal asked Angie and her friends.

"YES!" They said together in a chorus. The Principal dialed a number in the school phone line after blowing his bloody noise into a tissue paper; in a matter of minutes Arias was escorted into the office.

"Arias did you physically attack these 3 girls? Because each one of them claims you were involved."

Arias kept her confident face on and acted like she didn't know a thing that was going on. "I didn't do anything to them; they're just trying to get somebody in trouble." The girl's started arguing at Arias, when the Principal stopped them.

"You see, we would see if you're right or wrong, Arias. But I'm saddened to say that our camera's are down, so all I can do is receive some clarifications from the other student's around here." The Principal said before calling some student's into the office. The girls looked at Arias with a smart smirk, but when each of the students answered the questioned they all said that the girls attacked each other, and Arias had no part in it. Angie and her crew yelled at each of the students for being blind, when the Principal hushed them. Kenji suddenly walked in and spoke directly to the Principal. "Sir, I am pleased to tell you that Arias didn't do anything to these 3 girls."

"Not you too!" The girls said together, the Principal blew his nose clean of the blood before hushing the girls again.

"And you're sure about this Kenji?"

"Yes sir. If you don't believe me or anybody else look at this video, and the past. Arias never got in trouble at this school before, but unlike these 3; their willing to get anybody in trouble for what they've been doing." Kenji messed around with his camera before handing it to the Principal. Nodding his head, he looked at Kenji and asked, "How did you film this fight?"

"I was doing a video Documentary in American History when I caught sight of Angie's friend's fighting."

"WHAT!" The girls screamed before snatching the camera out of the Principal's hands and looking at a fight between them 3, and no Arias, everything in the video was the same as the fight they endured but it wasn't true.

"Well, then. Arias, I am dearly sorry for pulling you out of class, Kenji thank you again, and you 3 stay put, you're in a lot of trouble." The Principal said to the 3, before the girls started screaming at him. Angie looked at Kenji, but all he said was, "What goes around comes back around, oh you might want to talk to your barber about that haircut, it looks really bad." He half smiled at her before walking out with Arias behind him.

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

Away from the authority ears, Arias walked behind Kenji, and was just completely confused. He didn't have on his usual school uniform, but a spare one because the suit jacket was a little bigger than his actual one. He just savagely burned Angie's wrist in the Cafeteria with his own hand, how? Arias couldn't answer that question. Then he helped her get out of trouble, how? He wasn't even around when the whole fight started. She jogged a few paces to reach his side, and look at him, before speaking. "Umm... I just want to thank you for helping me out back there, I mean, you really didn't have to do that..."

Kenji looked her way before smiling, "I should be thanking you... You're the first person I know that would ever actually attack Angie."

"Hey! Somebody had to put that chick in her place; you can't just expect to talk about people and not receive the punishment. Not to mention, that is the last time anybody will ever call me bi." Kenji laughed at the last part, but thinking back to what she said at first, he looked down at the ground before he stopped walking. _'Punishment...' _His mind went over the word as he looked at his phone; Uriko didn't call him back nor was she at school, it felt like she was ignoring him. He called her all night but her phone went straight to voicemail, he just didn't understand anything anymore. He leaned against a nearby locker, staring blankly at his phone; body, mind, and heart filled with a terrible sense of remorse and somber depression. Arias stopped her walk, as well and looked in Kenji's direction; he laid against the locker, staring at his phone screen. Arias guessed he had to be looking at the picture of him and Uriko; Uriko had jumped on his back throwing out a peace sign, smiling so brightly that her eyes looked half way closed, while Kenji laughed at her for being so silly and trying to hold her up from falling because her legs weren't strapped around his waist for support, instead one was kicked out and the other was straight; Arias knew because she snapped the picture. His free hand cupped his face; as he fell strangely silent. Arias placed a hand on his shoulder, when he rested his back along the line of lockers and stared up at the ceiling; still silent. "How did you pull off the video?" Arias said, trying to pry his mind away from his depressed situation.

Emotional exhaustion grasp a hold of his face when he finally looked at her, "First off, I heard about the fight, and how you conned people not to snitch, so I paid a few nerds to edit a movie that somebody recorded and make it seem like the girls were fighting each other. Using some of their actions from a play act, mimicked the girls movements, we took you out the video and replaced the girls instead." Arias smiled at Kenji, clearly showing impression. "How'd they do it so fast?"

Kenji looked away and shook his head, slightly as he spoke. "Had more than one person doing it, and they were competing in a race to see who would finish it. I don't know; nerds upgrade each year if you ask me." Arias laughed a little but stopped when Kenji didn't seem to enjoy the amusement, all he did was glare off to the side, showing a serious side of heartbreak or depression. He didn't smile or anything and that was starting to bother little Arias. With her hand still on his shoulder, she shook him sweetly, until he looked her way. "Hey... What's wrong, you've been looking gloomy earlier, and now?"

Kenji forced his body off the lockers, and walked a few steps away from Uriko's best friend. With his back facing her, he sighed and turned to face her one on one. "Some shit went down yesterday... And I don't know what to do. My mines all fuzzy, I don't... I don't want to believe anything that's being told to me, I don't know what's wrong with Uriko, I don't know whether or not she's dead or alive... I just... I'm just going through shit right now... And I don't know how to fix it!" He wasn't screaming; he was like on the verge of breaking down; not crying breaking down, but physically falling apart, like he could just tear each of his anatomies off his very body. Arias looked at him for a moment before saying something herself. "Does it deal with the argument you and Angie had this morning?" He released a breath before looking down at his school shoes and nodding his head. "Did you sleep with her or something, because that's what it sounds like?" She could see that when she said that he balled up a fist and forcefully ran his hands through his hair; snarling, like he couldn't control his emotions or something.

After a few moments of hyperventilating, with one hand still in his hair; she could see that his eyes craved for blood, because it had that same scary sketch of crimson hovering and brilliantly flooding his once beautiful Amber color, and as awkward as it may seem, his hair color changed from it's radiantly, remarkable onyx state to a strange midnight blue or nylon. Arias looked at him strangely, as he continued his strange transformation from a young adult to an even older adult; not able to bare this strange situation, Arias quickly spoke. "KENJI!" She said his name loud enough to get his full attention, but not loud enough for an echo. He snapped out of whatever trance he put himself into and his handsome younger features came back suddenly. She squinted her eyes at him in confusion, but before she said anything, he intruded. "I think so..." Arias's eyes grew wide, and her mouth flew open just a little as he said quickly, "But it wasn't my fault, she came to my House talking trash about Uriko and I was going to kick her out but she..." As soon as he said those first 5 words, Arias shook her head and started walking away with her hands up, when Kenji spoke up more so his voice would travel to where she was going. As she was walking away, Kenji jogged behind her and attempted to make a grab for her elbow, when she pulled away from his touch, that's when he stopped himself from speaking any further. When he made a grab for her arm earlier, Arias raised her voice at him.

"Bull-shit, Kenji...! You got a window, maybe even a fucking peep-hole, why didn't you look through there to see who it was at your door! Damn, you could have called the police and put a restraining order on her, that's better than sleeping with her..." Sick of everybody talking over him and not listening to what he remembered what happened, he grabbed her arms and shook her lightly, before yelling over her. "IF YOU GUYS WOULD HEAR ME OUT FOR A MOMENT AND STOP PREDICTING WHAT YOU THINK HAPPENED YOU WOULD AT LEAST KNOW WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON!" Arias's head snapped back, just a bit from the sudden shake; she glared back at Kenji; angrily, but shut her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest when Kenji dropped his hands by his side. "She came over, alright. I... I wasn't expecting it. I thought Uriko was at the door, but it turned out it was Angie. I didn't even invite her in; she walked straight into my House and tried to make herself feel at home, she tried to talk about Uriko, what she and I had, and whatever. I didn't want to hear it, so I went off on her, and tried to get her out of my House, but something was going on with her..."

"What do you mean something was going on with her?"

"I mean, she was burning up, turning red in the face, sweating and shit like that. I gave her a bottle of water, and she swallowed the whole thing like something I've never seen before, but that didn't do anything to the fact she that was burning up..." He paused for a second as he looked at Arias's confused facial expression, when she didn't say anything, he proceeded. "I put her in some cold water to cool down her temperature, and when she started getting her complexion back, I got her some clothes I no longer wear; because I threw her in the water with what she had on; before I went back into the Living Room. After I finished my drink, I got myself something to eat, and sat down feeling a strange amount of fatigue, when she came out of the bathroom. She was trying to mess with me, provocatively; but I couldn't push her off of me, because my whole body just went numb with laziness or tiredness, I don't know... From there it's a blurry memory, but when I woke up, I saw something sticky, wet, and white, but it didn't come from me. Next thing I know she's telling me she's leaving and she had fun and whatever and hopefully next time I won't fall asleep... I don't know, Arias! But I just got the strangest feeling, that something's missing, all this doesn't add up! You know as well as I do that I love Uriko, and I would never cheat on her, even if my life depended on it..." Arias put her hand up to signal _stop _as she began to think.

"And you said this is all that you remember?" Kenji nodded his head; he didn't want to confuse Arias with the awkward dream of Uriko during that time, so he left that out. She bit her bottom lip, as she paced back and forth, when the bell rung for next period. "Okay, listen. I'm not going to lie to you and say that I believe what you just told me..." Kenji was about to say something, but she stopped him by speaking. "Hold on. But, knowing how Angie is has me a little curious to look into this. Now, just to let you know, Uriko's just not feeling good so she stayed home, she texted me not too long ago. What I suggest is that you don't see her for at least a day; I'm just suggesting that, because you're a little shaken up with confusion and I don't want you freaking the poor girl out when she's sick; to where you tell on yourself and she breaks up with you. Also, I need to go over to your House today..."

"Why?"

"Don't ask; you'll understand when I come over. All I have to ask is, is the House the same way as it was yesterday? Like you didn't change anything, everything's as it was?"

"Umm, yeah?" Kenji questioned her with a questionable look. Arias half-smiled and told Kenji to hitch a ride with her after school so she can take him home, as they parted their separate ways to their last class. What they didn't know was a very observant person eavesdropping on the two's conversation, after they yelled at each other earlier. "Hum, interesting..." They said.

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

Around 9:55 that night, Uriko sat in her Living Room. She just kissed her mother on the cheek when she went back to work again, before turning the TV on and unloosening her braid to let her long hair hang over her body. She played with the ends of her hair, running her fingers through each section, and rid her hair of tangles, until she heard a knock at the door. Jumping up, and opening it without looking through the window, she finally came face to face with Arias and Jashad. "What took you so long to get here?" Uriko asked her as Arias came straight inside and sat on the couch. Uriko invited Jashad in after exchanging hellos, and closed the door to take a seat next to Arias.

"Time got away from us, sorry about that." Arias said, not looking at Uriko.

"Time? Arias, I really needed somebody with me today, you just don't know what I'm going through right now!" Uriko said, not able to really show a shocked facial expression because her eyes were so puffy from crying all night.

"Uriko, look we're really sorry. We were trying to take care of something, but it took longer than we expected it to be." Jashad said to Uriko, catching her attention.

"What were you guys doing that was so important?"

"Damn, Uriko! What are you some kind of detective? Gosh, listen we were handling some business, some business that we don't know yet, were just waiting for some results, so will you lay off on us, please!" Arias snapped; clearly irritated. "I said I'm sorry we couldn't be here earlier..." Arias looked away from Uriko, and dazed off.

"Arias, we're supposed to be friends, help each other out when one of us is hurting, and yet you put business before your best-friend...!"

"Uriko, you don't understand... We were actually helping you..." Jashad said speaking for Arias.

"How are you helping me when I'm right here, not wherever you guys were at...?" Arias was tired, confused, and not in the mood for this; she just dealt with one fight earlier; and her stomach was still cramping from that punch; she didn't feel like dealing with another one.

"Alright... You want to know so badly, fine! I was at Kenji's House for hours, when Jashad started looking for me; he decided to help us out with everything; there! What's said is said, we were at Kenji's place!" Arias sort of screamed at Uriko. You couldn't really tell if Uriko was shocked by the puffiness in her eyes, but you can tell by how her mouth fell.

"Arias..." Jashad started speaking before Arias said something back to him.

"She wanted to know, and now she knows."

"You didn't have to say it like that... Uriko, I know that the way Arias said it sounds very wrong, but that's not the whole story..." Uriko stood up in disbelief.

"I can't believe you two! I'm over here crying my eyes out, depressed beyond all standards and yet my best friend and her future husband are at my close-to-be ex/former boyfriend's House! Then to top it off, you don't even tell me why you guys were over there!"

"Uriko, it's not what you think; we barely even know what we were..." Jashad tried to reason, before Arias got up and took off outside. Uriko's lip began to tremble, when Jashad stood up trying to comfort her, but she backed away. "I want you guys to go..." Uriko said low.

"Uriko..." Jashad said, letting the sound of her name linger as if it were useless.

"GET OUT!" Uriko screamed, and Jashad just slightly tilted his head, as he made his way to the door, when Arias stood at the doorway, making a grab for the knob, like she was about to re-enter the House. "No! I want both of you to leave, you don't want to make_ time_ for me then I'm not making time for you! Also, I hope you enjoyed Kenji's _company_, because you can have him, considering you and Angie don't give a rat's ass to the fact that he was mine!"

"Uriko, your thinking negative..." Jashad said looking up at the sky; like he was rolling his eyes in an annoyed kind of way and also because he was now on the doorstep of her House; before looking at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Arias said confused beyond all reason.

"Let me make it stupidly easy... I hope you enjoyed the 3some between Kenji and Jashad today, because you clearly made it noticeable." Uriko said to Arias.

"WHAT! What the hell possessed you to even think that I slept with them? You're completely insane to think that I would waste many years of friendship by sleeping with your boyfriend! What's going through your mind right now; I'm not even that kind of female, you know that!" Arias yelled back at Uriko.

"Oh, but the way you said it and how you just walked out of the House made it evidently clear...!" Uriko screamed back before tears sprang from her eyes and she slammed the door on Arias and Jashad.

Jashad pounded on the door one time before screaming into the door so Uriko could hear him. "Uriko, you don't know the whole truth about Kenji and why we went to his House in the beginning...!" When she didn't open the door Jashad backed away and screamed, "Damn it!" Before standing by Arias and asking her, "Why didn't you just tell her?"

"Because, when Kenji first told me his side of the story, I didn't believe it, she's already a emotional wreak so why would you even want to tell her something like that; it'll just make matters 10 times worse?"

"Yeah, that's true... But why did you storm out of the House like that, you just made something that didn't even mean anything sound like it was something tremendous?"

"I saw someone... They were peeking in the window behind Uriko, I didn't see their face cause the blinds were close, but I saw their shadow. I ran outside and ended up slamming the door making them run away, and when I reached where they were standing I found this sound recorder, it was recording our entire argument. It was like they were trying to catch our downfall; by means whatever they were doing with this thing, they knew about it, and wanted to hear if they were succeeding, listen..." Arias hit the rewind button on the machine, and they heard the entire argument that just happened. "This device is able to detect sounds in closed facilities, and hear it vivid through these headphones."

"Damn! Kenji's right, there's more to this thing than what's going on." He looked back at Uriko's door. "What should we do with her?"

"We'll have to tell her everything that's happening when we know what's going on completely." Jashad nodded his head, and they made their way back to Kenji's House when a shadowy figure of a person stood up from the bushes, watching the speeding car drive away..

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

_The next day... _

Uriko felt terrible, she would've stayed home today but she needed to clear the air with Arias, and talk to Kenji. She never called him back yesterday, so hopefully she can at least get some info on what's going on. She felt bad that she kicked Arias and Jashad out of her House yesterday, and maybe she was just over-reacting, but she wanted to apologize. Releasing a shrill sigh, she closed her locker, and began walking to Arias's locker, when somebody approached her, and that somebody happened to be Angie.

"What the? What happened to your hair and your face?" Uriko asked staring at the shortness, and noticing the big, ugly bald spot in the middle of her hair. (A/N: Just to let you know, she cut the long part too, so it's like half an inch all over, but she couldn't do anything to the bald spot.) Also she had big, purple, bruises going along her face when Arias punched her, continuously yesterday. She flapped her hand to avoid the question, and spoke. "Screw that! I just wanted to say, I am so sorry about you and Kenji's break up; by the puffiness in your eyes, I can tell that it really affected you."

"What are you talking about, me and Kenji never broke up?" _'Not yet, I guess.'_ Uriko thought. Then Angie looked at her with a shocked and confusing facial expression. "What? You two are still together? I'm so sorry I didn't know..."

"Didn't know what?" Uriko said, cutting her off. Angie acted like she was hesitating to speak, when she shook her head like she didn't want to tell her. "Tell me!" Uriko exclaimed.

"Well, I went to Kenji's House because I left my cell-phone over there Sunday, and he was heartbroken, saying he was sad because you two broke up, I stayed just a little while to cheer him up, and one thing led to another, until... I shouldn't say anymore!" Angie said as she turned away from Uriko's sad glare, she grabbed Angie's arm and pulled her back her way.

"No! You already started, now finish it!" Uriko yelled.

"Well, he wanted to remember our moment we shared so he made me take pictures of what we did... He was so rough with me I didn't want to do it with him anymore because I didn't know if what he said was true. But anyway, he forced he to have sex with him, I mean, look at all this scratches and the bruises all over me!" She showed Uriko the marks, and the pictures of the entire sexual encounter. Uriko's chest was heaving up and down quickly, as she looked through each picture as Angie continued her story. Uriko was barely listening to what Angie said, instead heat fueled her veins to where her ears became hot, and she could feel herself transforming very, very slowly. She saw Kenji's entire physical features and erotic features that she wanted to scream or maybe even cry, especially when she seen the last picture of him playing with the oozy white substance. Grinding her teeth from aggravation, and deceive, Uriko's hands trembled. It was when Angie said something about Arias and Jashad that it caught her attention.

"Wait, what did you say?" Uriko said.

"I said, I was going to confront Kenji about telling you what happened between us, so I can get my hands on those pictures, but I heard some sounds and I glanced through the window seeing Arias, Kenji and some cutie having sex. I recorded it so I can show you what kind of friend you have. They did it for hours, and I think that they went back around 10, because I heard Arias talking about it this morning; I'm sorry, Uriko." Angie let Uriko watch the video of them doing it, and before Kenji even joined in, Uriko dropped the Camera feeling the tears of despair falling rapidly from her eyes; as she ran away from Angie, who smiled at her retreating back. Uriko didn't know who to believe, she never heard Kenji's side of the story, even though she doesn't believe Angie, the proof had to say it all. It looked to real to be true, so she just didn't care for her friend, her boyfriend, and her ex boy friend. _'It's just over; all of it is over...' _Uriko thought as she cried hysterically, and ran straight out the school...

* * *

(A/N): Well that's it for this Chapter, I got one more Chapter to go and this story is done. Tune in for the last Chapter... And sorry, I forgot about the EOF on the last Chapter, so I put it on this one. Also, Angie doesn't have a cell phone because she doesn't want people bothering her about anything, so she doesn't keep one.


	7. Chapter 7

Like A Boy?

Chapter 7

(A/N): Just wanted to say enjoy, and review... Thank you.

* * *

_The following day..._

Kenji went up and down the halls of the school in search of his best friend/lover; destined to find her and tell her what's going on, but for some strange reason he couldn't find her. He asked most of the students who was standing around her locker area, but nobody knew where she was then. Kenji sighed before hearing the bell going off, when he thought, _'Wait, Uriko has my first class today, so maybe she's in there?' _Kenji sprinted off to his class room where the annoyingly, strict teacher named Mrs. Dickinson was located. _'We have a test in there today, so there's no way she would just stay home... Uh, I hope she is, dear God, I hope she is! I need to talk to her.'_ With that, he increased his running speed to its fullest capacity; that to other student's he thought looked like a speeding bullet ready to crash into its opponent. He stopped when he neared the door, but ended up skidding across the floor leaving not only a sole mark, but a few skid marks as well. He made a grab for the handle on the door, to stop him completely and peaked in the doorway to see who he wanted to see. _'Uriko.'_ He thought. His heart fluttered with happiness and his concerned Amber eyes lit up, automatically. He saw her bent over pulling out stuff from her school bag and placing them on her desk. Each moment he saw her, his heart lifted and burst with excitement. He took one step into the classroom, when someone screamed his name, and crashed right into him. "KENJI!" He turned to look and so did a few of the students in the classroom; in which, Uriko did too. A pretty tall girl jumped into Kenji's arms, before he even got a chance to pull her off him and see who she was, she connected her lips with his in a sudden kiss. Kenji's eyes went completely wide, as he heard a few gasps coming from everywhere around him. He didn't know how to respond to what just happened; well his body pretty much didn't, that he stood in shock. When she jumped off, she straightened out his school uniform suit; a spare one from home, and said, "Have a good day today, my love. I know that we got into a little disagreement from yesterday, but I forgive you for messing with that Arias chick... Oops, did I say that out loud? Oh well, we'll talk about this later. Bye!" The chick was speaking so quickly and so loud that everyone eventually looked at them both in shock. Kenji looked at all the faces from the hall going outside; he couldn't bring himself to look in the classroom. He was about to grab the girl and shake her when he saw who she was... "Angie!" He said out loud, after she said Uriko's friend's name, before she continued ranting and taking off running.

Kenji's overly enjoyed heart retreated into his stomach, when he finally looked into the classroom at the glancing faces; even the Auburn haired feline. He saw the shocking sadness overthrowing her ominous facial features, but that sadness stopped so quickly and was shambled into hatred, she looked away as if she was purely desperate. He didn't know what to say or how to approach her, but he tried anyway. He heard all 17 student's whisper to each other about him and that cock-block chick named Angie. When he neared her desk he touched Uriko's shoulder with the pad of his finger, when she jumped away from his deceiving touch. He looked at her face, and was shocked, her eyes were puffy, and they were red with hate, but with slit like pupils, like she was trying to conceive the beast inside of herself. Her feline nails protruded out of its usual hideout, and her ears may have been covered by her long tresses but he could see they were tipped at the top, like an elf. He backed his hand away, and said. "Uriko... We need to..."

"What! Do you actually think I want to talk to you...?" She jumped out of her seat, and stood up yelling at him, conspicuous that the few students' were watching the entire thing, but that obviously didn't matter to Uriko as she screamed at Kenji. "I fell for you, like a stupid idiot, but you're just like the rest of them! How can you stand there and actually say, 'Oh, I can't find a girl because all girls are the same, their just using me to get into my heart!' When you're the filthy deceiver! It never was the girls, it was just Kenji Ohgami! I never once went behind your back and messed around with anybody, but you're so screwed in the head with that bitch Angie, you can't seem to keep your dick in your pants when she's around! Not even when she went and fucked around on you like a dog fucking in a circle! If you're so willing to mess up every relationship you're in, then stop wasting everybody's time and stick with the same one you're so obsessed over, and leave us alone! I don't want to talk to you, Arias or her boyfriend, EVER AGAIN!"

Kenji's mouth fell; he could hear everyone whisper constantly, and said low 'ooh's' when Uriko screamed out harsh words towards him, but he didn't care all he wanted to know was why she was saying all this stuff about him and Angie messing around with each other. "What the hell! What makes you think that I slept with Angie? Is it because you saw her jump into my arms and kiss me? Is that it?" Kenji said, his hand gesturing to the room door behind him, and yelling just a little from confusion and slight Anger, not from Uriko accusing him, but Angie was messing up another relationship, yet again.

"NO! That's just extra proof that something definitely went down between you two!" Uriko screamed at him, and stared at him with puffy, enraged, angry eyes.

"What the hell do you mean extra proof? I never did anything to that girl!" Kenji screamed back, now feeling his body slowly changing into his adult-like form; you know with the midnight blue hair, and the dark burning red eyes.

"THAT'S A FUCKING LIE! She showed me the pictures of you two at your House on Sunday, when I went to go help my mom! And if that wasn't enough, you actually had a 3some with Arias and her boyfriend, yesterday!" Uriko screamed at him, emerging her vocals to a high capacity, that student's begin to gather around the doorway, looking in on the fight that was going on between the Couple. Kenji's eye's grew wide and his mouth fell completely open, as he heard the student's say their 'ooh's' again.

"WHAT! You're telling me that I slept with your friend yesterday! Uriko, you're delusional, I never fucked your best friend, I never fucked Angie, I didn't do shit! All I've ever done was stay faithful to you since the first day we've been dating!"

"That's bold-face lie! Angie showed me the sex tape between you guys..."

"What the... Uriko, listen to what you just said, how the hell could Angie show you a sex tape between me and your friend, does that even make sense to you? ...If I ever wanted to sleep with your best friend, don't you think I would have done it by now...?" As soon as those words flung out of Kenji's mouth he immediately regretted it, hearing the 'choir kids' continue their whispering, gasps and their 'ooh's', while also seeing the pained look upon Uriko's face, he stopped noticing that he really touched her with what he said. "Oh shit... Uriko, I didn't mean to say that..." He spoke low and tried to pull her into an embrace but Uriko jerked back, and replaced her sadness with madness.

"Yes you did, otherwise you wouldn't have said it in the first place...! I don't want to deal with your bull-shit anymore... I'm done with you, Kenji. I don't want to be in this fake relationship anymore with you, so you can continue messing around with Angie, cause from now going on forward, you and I are no longer together..." Uriko's lips trembled continuously, but she spoke strong and tried to keep her facial feature in check by not slipping away from its upset look to sorrow. Unlike Kenji, he let the feature over throw his; making a grab for her once again like before, he tried to reason with her. "Uriko..."

Just like earlier, she jerked back, and said low enough for him to not to hear the hurt in her voice, "It's over." Uriko took a seat in her chair, and looked away from him. He stood there staring at his ex girlfriend, and wished that he had that remote control from Click, to go back in time and erase all the wrong that was happening right now, to try and make it better. He wanted her to take back what she said, more importantly, what he said that got him in the situation he was in. He sighed, and turned to see many different faces; including his friends, and even... Mrs. Dickinson? She cleared her throat and told the student's to go back to class, when the bell rang; she was trying to make it seem like she wasn't watching the argument that had started in her classroom, or whatever. Kenji looked at Uriko one last time before heading over to his seat, when he got there he heard the student's whispering to each other from behind him. He had to admit it was rather annoying listening to people gossip about what he just went through. He didn't care about his reputation, but mostly, how will him and Uriko act around each other in the future. He turned to look at her again, but something caught his eye in the hallway, or better yet a person. He had to squint to get a better look and jerk his head this way and that, because Mrs. Dickinson's 243 lb. body blocked the doorway, so all he really caught was long, straight, light brown hair, and what he thought might be blond hair, but he couldn't really tell...

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

"WHAT!" Arias and Jashad screamed together, as Kenji laid his head back against his sofa cushion, staring at the ceiling. He just told them everything that happened between him and Angie before switching over to him and Uriko. This answered Arias's question from earlier, when she asked him, 'why it seemed like Uriko was ignoring both of them the whole day?'

"That's what she told me." Kenji said not putting any kind of feeling in his voice.

"First off, why would you say that about me?" Arias asked him.

"I don't know it just came out of nowhere, I didn't even expect myself to say it... Or maybe it was _him_?" His first sentence was loud enough for the opposite couple to hear, but he whispered the last part.

"What?" Jashad said when Kenji shook his head, pretending like he didn't know what he just said. "Oh, it was nothing, I'm just thinking out loud." The other two shrugged their shoulders.

"Man, I can't believe this is happening." Arias said, who had one leg curled under her body, the other was bent to hang over the sofa, and her body was tilted to look like she was lying against the Couch with one arm resting on it and the other on her lap. Jashad laid his back into the cushion, arms crossed, staring at the ground with his legs apart. "I know." He eventually said. While Kenji kept his head back, and continued staring at the ceiling, both of his hands, entwined in his lap, legs spread apart like Jashad. "Yeah!" Kenji sighed before rolling his head to look at Arias and Jashad. "Hey, if I hang myself, will you just let Yugo know that I got hit by a car?"

"No." The two said together, before Arias took on her own sentence. "We're going to figure this out Kenji, one way or another."

"I have a gut feeling that we're missing something? Like an obvious clue that we keep over looking, but what, I just can't seem to figure it out?" Jashad said nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Why do you say that?" Kenji questioned, lifting his head up and looking at them.

"Well, we noticed a recording device from yesterday at Uriko's House, so there has got to be somebody involved here." Arias said. That's when Kenji sat up and really looked at them.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We told you yesterday, we even showed it to you." Arias finished.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Jashad asked. Kenji just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, like I said, somebody was recording our argument with Uriko yesterday, I don't know who, but they have to know what's going on to be sneaking around a window, and listening through those headphones..." Arias said before she was interrupted by Jashad who sat up quickly with his eyes wide like he realized something. "Oh my Gosh!" Kenji and Arias focused their attention on him before saying, "What?"

"Criminal Justice... My god-sister, Monica... She works with that kind of stuff. She can dust the prints on the Sound recorder and see who it was that was there that day, and the best part is that she's coming her in a few days to visit, I'll let her know to bring some of her equipment so she can at least help us out..." Kenji smiled at Jashad's response, and Arias grabbed his face kissing him on the cheek.

"I can't believe it! This is great! Okay, Jashad, go call your god-sister..." Jashad nodded his head, and walked a few feet away from the others to call his god-sister. "Arias, I need you to help me out with something?"

"Umm, okay?" Arias said with a confused look on her face.

"Uriko said that Angie showed her some pictures of us messing around together Sunday and a video of me you and Jashad..."

"What the f? Ugh, Angie is _so _going to regret this!" Arias said.

"Indeed she will, but I need somebody who's quick and sneaky to go get those pictures and that video... I have a feeling those pictures will give us some kind of clue as to why I don't remember anything, why I felt the way I did, and explain the whole movie." Arias crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow at Kenji.

"What makes you think I am the right person for the job?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about your little fight at school?" That's when both of them laughed at the thought, when Jashad put his phone in his pocket and walked towards them.

"Okay, she said she can do it and she'll need to investigate the House for anything suspicious, because I told her about your situation and how Angie was acting before you took her to the bathroom."

"That's great, thanks Jashad." Kenji said to him. Jashad nodded his head to show he was saying 'no problem', when he looked at Arias. "What's this I hear about you getting into a fight?" Arias rolled her eyes while Kenji smiled at them both.

"Nothing! Jeez, can you tune down you're hearing for second and not pay too much attention to what I do." Jashad gave her a look that showed he was waiting to hear the problem. "Oh my gosh, okay, I did but I didn't get in trouble because I acted like I didn't do anything." Arias said. Jashad then looked at Kenji who nodded in response.

"Should I be concerned?" Jashad asked Arias. Kenji and Arias shook their head. "Then I'm not worried about it." Jashad said, wondering around away from them. Arias agreed to sneak into Angie's place and take the camera as well as the pictures maybe even snoop around and take a few pictures of anything out of the ordinary.

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

The week was almost over with and Uriko didn't care about her plan pretending to be Andrew, when Kenji's friends called Andrew's phone, she'd ignore it even when Red called Andrew a few times; literally. Uriko paid more attention to school and decided to spend her days at home with her mom, when her mom went out to work Uriko went with her just to let time fly. Arias and Jashad called Uriko several times, but she ignored them too. When Uriko didn't feel like going out with her mom, she'd walk around the neighborhood, until she stumbled across Kenji's House. She saw a lot of activities and people walking around his place but became disgusted when she saw her ex best friend and her boyfriend walk around there too; smiling and laughing like they were excited about something. Uriko didn't approach them; she kept about her business and ignored them like she had done before. On a Friday Uriko became really depressed, especially when she watched the movie with Mandy Moore; A Walk To Remember, that she needed to get herself into something. Uriko went on the computer and decided to make a Facebook page just to see why it was so popular. She eventually ran across Angie's page and noticed that she was having a Birthday/House Party tomorrow around 7; everybody who was anybody was invited. Uriko didn't pay much attention to it, especially when Red commented about going too. She was just about to get off when Kenji, Arias, and Jashad said something about them coming for payback. Even though Arias and Jashad knew about her pretending to be Andrew, she knew that Kenji was pretty much the only person in that trio clique that didn't know who Andrew was. Not only that, but she felt that it was her time that she revealed her most devious, insidious, covert-ted situation...

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

"Yo, Angie!" Some random guy from school screamed, walking into her over-crowded home. Angie smiled, as she tried to desperately break through the crowd and make way to the door. "Hey, come on in peoples and enjoy yourselves!" Angie gestured them in, when she seen Drew walking along the side walk. Even though they had people outside doing provocative and weird stuff, Angie cheered them on and spoke to Drew. "Hey, Drew! Why don't you come inside and enjoy yourself?" Uriko looked at Angie when she heard the man/alias name and decided to go inside; ignoring the teenagers wrong-doing because not only was it foul but it made Uriko want to regurgitate, continuously. As soon as Uriko walked in, she immediately loathe the fact as to why she came here; gyrating bodies pressed against each other like they were literally doing it on the floor, sexing all over the place, people strapped in the kitchen chugging down alcohol and beer until they passed out or being so drunk that they were going to puke or taking body shots or eating food in a Aphrodisiac kind of way. People gambled around the room smoking stuff they probably weren't suppose to be smoking or sniffing. The loud music was obnoxious, but with Uriko's over keen hearing she could hear people moaning in other rooms like they were watching a tape of their own, and going at it. Not only that but in the backyard they had this large in-ground pool that most people jumped into drinking and doing god knows what in there. Uriko just shook her head and wanted to turn around and go home after Angie disappeared into the party, but she stopped herself when she saw the trio clique KAJ; also with a very beautiful chick who she didn't realize from school, because not only was she dressed more appropriately then the teenagers, but her looks were stunningly striking, Amber-green or golden-green, slanted eyes, long, hip-length thick dark hair like an Indian, dark olive-like skin, thickly portioned, female around 5 foot; walking through the crowd of people in the Living Room. Uriko followed them but was stopped when she saw Red walk out of a room and look around. Uriko turned on her heels and walked in the opposite direction when she noticed that the Kenji, Arias, Jashad and that girl went over to Red. Uriko was confused about the entire thing; they were conversing like they've known each other for years. After a few minutes of bickering they walked off to a nearby room, as Uriko followed them.

"Where did she go?" Kenji asked looking around with a pissed off look on his face.

"I just saw her a second ago...?" Red said, opening up a room door and closing it when she heard little people screaming, 'HEY!' Red responded, "Sorry!"

"This party is a little live, don't you think?" Monica said to Jashad.

"Oh yeah..." Jashad and Red said together turning away and getting ready to walk back across the room to the other side where most of the other rooms were located. As they made their way through the crowd Arias and Jashad noticed somebody out of the ordinary, and went to approach them.

"Uriko, is that you?" Arias asked as Uriko turned around and faced the Couple. Uriko nodded with her arms across her chest as the opposite two put their arms around her in an embrace. "Oh hot damn... What are you doing here?" Arias said as they pulled away to look at Uriko; who didn't return back the hug.

"I could be asking you two the same question, or should I say you three..." Uriko responded coolly.

"Well, we're actually here to settle a score..."Jashad started but Uriko interrupted. "Oh, is that so! Well, the way I see it is you guys are settling a score with Kenji, Angie, and maybe even Red! You guys are sick, and I don't mean the bulimic kind of sick but sexually unsatisfied sick!"

"Uriko, what has gotten into you? You get help but you don't want the answer to it because you're looking at sorry evidence that just lead's your mind into thinking all this is just a big sex fest! Whatever Angie did or showed you that has your mind twisted like that, has got to stop! She's the enemy; we're your friends; why can't you see that! We're trying to help you..." Jashad said to her just a little loud, because he was slightly aggravated with the accusing. While Arias just stood back and stared at Uriko's eyes really hard, and noticed something.

"I don't need your help, her help, Kenji's help, nobodies help! I can finish this whole thing by myself, I don't need anybody!" Uriko yelled back.

"You're being stubbornly stuck-up..." Jashad said before Arias put her hand out to end the whole conversation.

"No, Jashad; just leave it the way it is... You want to be the bigger girl and assume shit that took us almost a week to figure out; fine. Go ahead and see if you can pull up all the evidence you can without your very concerned FRIENDS and BOYFRIEND; whether he's your boyfriend now or not. You see Uriko there's a difference between people who care and people who don't, and if you can't see that then you'll fail to see the difference between a good friend and your enemy by the end of today..." Arias said. Jashad looked at Arias, and Uriko said back to her in a mocking, sarcastic tone, "Thanks for the heads up, I'll make sure I write that down as a reminder." Shockingly Arias didn't say anything she just walked off, and that's when Jashad looked at Uriko. "And to say you two came a long way from friendship to denying trust all because some rotten to the core ditzy, blond wants to undermine you into thinking your boyfriend did wrong when it's the other way around." Uriko gave him a confusing look and was just about to ask what he was talking about when Jashad walked away shaking his head. Uriko ignored the guilty feeling building up inside and tried to find Kenji so she could expose her secret...

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

Angie was outside standing in a wide open field as almost every person stopped what they were doing and followed her out carrying a big cake, singing happy birthday before they set the humongous cake down on a table. Angie smiled, and closed her eyes when she was about to make a wish and blow out her candles; but a loud voice that sounded like A'Niyah stopped her in her tracks.

"What the hell, Ayah!" Angie screamed at her after tearing the cheap plastic cap off her head, she watched her Cousin appear from the crowd and standing on the side of her without any make-up. "You definitely shouldn't walk around like that; you look like a Jason Voorhees with his mask off when you're not wearing any make-up." The crowd started to laugh, but A'Niyah's severely mad face made them and Angie stop.

"I beg to differ..." Said another person who appeared out of the crowd; and that person was Kenji; followed by a beautiful lady with golden-green eyes.

"Hey, Kenji! What are you doing here? You want another private session; better yet we can do it right here as my birthday treat!" Angie received a few whistles and a lot of cheers, but Kenji stopped that with his horrendous smirk. Drew stood up in the inner circle of the whole crowd not too long ago, and saw Arias and Jashad walk into the center of the crowd. When Angie saw Arias and her future husband, Angie's eyes grew wide with shock, "What the hell is going on here?"

"You know exactly what's going on here, Angie. If you would've just left everything alone you wouldn't be in this mess right now." Kenji said.

Angie began to drum her fingers on the table, and shrug her shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Ugh, Angie cut the crap; you know what you exactly what you did!" Arias said before A'Niyah decided to interject. "Sabotage Kenji's past relationship; including mine and my life..." Then Kenji decided to speak as well, "Frame me with pictures saying that I slept with you Sunday..." Jashad jumped into the accusing circle by ending it off, "And framing me and Arias in a fake video making everybody think that we were having a 3some with Kenji." Everyone whispered and gasped at Angie, whose eyes went big, but that went away quickly; letting out a faint laugh, Angie spoke too. "Whatever, you guys know the truth and it's been shown by glossy images, and a recording device."

"That's where I come in at..." All eyes were on the gorgeous female with the unique Amber-green eyes; who received from almost everyone some whistling sounds.

"Who the hell are you?" Angie said, as the lady pulled the bag off her shoulder, giving it to Kenji so he could support it, as she removed all kinds of things out of it.

"The names Monica Richards, I'm Jashad's god-sister and I work with Criminal Justice where we solve crimes and put the criminals in Justice. I said that to you because you're obviously unaware of your sloppy insidious work." Monica may have expatiated a little, but she got her point across when Angie wide-eyed her.

Angie scoffed, before speaking, "I still don't know what you're talking about?"

Monica put on a clear see through glove before grabbing a cup; glass cup at that. A cup that looked very similar to another one Angie had seen before. "This is the same glass that was at Kenji's House Sunday, it may look like an ordinary glass but from what I have been told, Kenji was drinking some kind of Juice and felt completely drowsy like he was on some kind of medication. At the bottom of the glass you can see little specs of a floury substance, I personally thought it was sugar but with close examination I realized that it was several doses of Seroquel XR for bipolar disorder." The whole crowd said 'ooh' in a bad way. "You can tell that the pills were mashed up and placed into Kenji's drink but without stirring it couldn't dissolve completely. That explains why he felt like he was weak. Now as for Angie, I heard that your body temperature increased dramatically like you were about to have a heat stroke or something, the only thing that I can think about that can cause something like that is the effects of ecstasy; you probably noted the timing before you took the pills when you were on your way to Kenji's House, cause a scene with how hot you were becoming, and when Kenji went to go get you a bottle of water, you fought through the pain and dumped the powder into his drink, you might have stirred it or hoped that it will dissolve quickly before he finished off the drink but with several doses it wouldn't absorb that way without some sort of support. Just think of it as making kool-aid from scratch without a ladle or a long spoon. Not only could you have killed yourself and Kenji that day, but you drugged him for your own fun."

Everyone stared at Angie and gasped, a few mumbles here and there as Angie looked around at all the faces. "That's bull, lady!" Angie said before Monica interrupted. "You can say what you want, but that is the truth for you. As for the picture stunt; Kenji you're arousal wasn't from the drug, it actually came from a very popular arousal gel called K&Y..." Everybody; besides Uriko, Angie, Arias, Jashad, Red and Kenji begin to laugh when they heard the lubricant. Monica ignored the laughter when Kenji asked, "Wait, how?"

"Because in these photo's you can not only see that Angie must have placed the bottle in front of her as an attempt to arouse you, but snapped a few pictures and the bottle was shown..."

"Wait, you snuck into my House! How did you get those...?" Angie screamed. Uriko could tell that most of the pictures Monica had were different ones than the one Angie showed her.

Monica ignored Angie and continued, "With that Gel it aroused you completely, but with a few hot oils it also made you feel like you were actually experiencing sex with a female. From this picture here, you can see that Angie was giving Kenji some kind of hand job to get him to feel like that, and keep the heat up." Everyone looked at Angie with a shocked feature, while a few people made a couple of sexy remarks but they basically made mad faces; Angie gulped before A'Niyah spoke.

"That's not it, Angie recorded the whole thing when Kenji passed out; I bought this USB cord so I can play it from this camera onto a bigger screen." Monica, Kenji, Red and Arias began to set up a screen to hang onto a nearby tree that had a long branch for everyone to see, like a screen projector. Kenji may have saw some provocative images of his nudity but it wasn't focused on him but more on Angie's plan. When he saw that he nipped her a few times with his nails, he realized something. "That explains why in my dream I was attacking somebody. In my dream I couldn't see the actual marks, but when I woke up, I saw them all over her." Kenji said before pointing to Angie.

"I also saw earlier in that video that Angie was about to rape Kenji as soon as he fell asleep, but he cut open a wound so deep that she said she'll just go along with plan b." Arias said; fast forwarding Kenji's nude parts to make her point.

"YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE!" Angie screamed at Arias, before Jashad bonded her hands behind her back so she couldn't move.

"I didn't break into your House; I just went in without you knowing and without permission." Arias said back, getting a few giggles at her comment.

Towards the end of the movie Angie said that she was getting tired of Kenji hurting her and not releasing his substance, that the white minty gum; the one she was chewing on earlier; she spit that out and went into Kenji's kitchen, grabbing a small piece of aluminum foil, a lighter, and some mayonnaise. She set the camera to watch her entire science project. She put the hard gum on the aluminum foil and set the lighter under it so she could melt it, she took one of his toothpicks started stirring the gum, cooked it, and stirred until it was soft and sticky enough. Taking a tiny bit of mayo, Angie begin to stir and cook the mayo and the melted gum together until it was sticky and soft, but it wasn't to a point that it would roll off the aluminum piece, so taking just a little bit of water, she poured it together until it was sticky, runny and soft enough. Placing the mixture on a spoon, she took the camera and walked back into the Living Room to the sleeping Kenji. Getting the thick mixture onto the spoon, she splattered it onto his stomach and some other spot, but she didn't catch that piece on camera. After her little stunt she took a picture before she turned the camera off.

Kenji felt as if a weight had lifted off his shoulders when he heard people whisper and gasp at what had just happened today. Angie grunted and desperately tried to resist her arrested state by getting away from Jashad as he held her. "Wait, that still doesn't explain the movie?" Somebody in the crowd said, obviously interested in finding out how Angie sabotaged Kenji and Uriko's relationship. Red's eyes lit up as she reached for the video, "You see, I maybe your Cousin and whatever, but I'm not your partner in crime, I helped you out once, and I refuse to help you out again... Angie came over to my place and asked me for a porno with 2 look alike white boys with dark hair, and a dark skinned chick... No offense." A'Niyah said to Arias, looking at her up and down in a sexy way.

Arias's head jumped back, "Umm, yeah. None taken, I guess?" As she side stepped Red's line of vision.

"Anyway, I pulled up a few videos and one came up that she was satisfied with. Sadly, when Angie showed the video to whomever, Angie didn't crop the video to make it seem like Kenji, Arias or her boyfriend was even in the video. She just used the same people and changed the background from the pictures she got of Kenji's place when the three were over there trying to solve the whole issue about Kenji sleeping with Angie. I heard from Angie that she heard Kenji and Arias yelling at each other when she excused herself from the Principal's office and went to the bathroom; that they were going to meet up at Kenji's place. So that's how she knew about the three showing up at his place..." A'Niyah put on the beginning clip of the movie, and Uriko kind of saw the little differences. "Also you can tell from the video that the people may resemble Kenji, Arias and Jashad, but from the little images of their face it's not really them." A'Niyah finished before the crowd begin to make sounds that showed they understood.

"But as for the recording device?" Arias said.

"I dusted Angie's Cousin's finger prints on the device and got that it was A'Niyah's." Monica said.

"Why?" Kenji questioned.

"Well, I heard Angie talking about something with you and your girlfriend's relationship, so I used that to see how bad the situation was, but Arias ended up coming outside and almost caught me. Also I went inside the School when Angie tried to show me an argument from a classroom; personally. Right then, I didn't know what was going between you and your girl but I had to stay out of it when Mrs. Monica came and asked me if I knew anything."

Angie started to scream, and Kenji just asked, "Why would you do all this just to break up a relationship?"

"And put Uriko in a depressing mayhem just so you can get what from Kenji?" Jashad asked her as well. Angie half chuckled, "What I do, I do it for myself not for you or for anybody else."

Uriko had heard enough; as the crowd began to scream and cuss at Angie, that she was about to walk away from this party when a very familiar voice sounded over everybody.

"Hey guys...! Holy shit? I've never seen a party outside like this, or is it a fight going on out here or something?" Uriko's heart fell when all eyes were on the person who was screaming. Everybody's jaw hit the floor, and their eyes popped out at their head; as if each of them rehearsed it, everyone double-took between the dressed-up-like-Andrew/Uriko and the original Andrew who just came back from out of town, heard about the party from Facebook and decided to come to the party unannounced...

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

"WHAT THE..." Everyone screamed out on point and on queue. Uriko didn't know what to say when she saw Andrew live and in person, he seemed startled at first when he saw himself, but laughed and said, "Ah, shit! Did you guys miss me that much you had to make two of me; well aren't I lucky!"

"No, you idiot, that's an imposter! If you just came from out of town, then that has to be somebody else!" Angie yelled at Andrew, as she broke away from Jashad's hold.

"Then who is this?" Somebody from the crowd yelled, as everybody joined in the constant nagging. Uriko was at a loss for words as Kenji approached her, she kind of backed away from his confusing eyes, as he reached a hand for her head; removing the bald wig skin thingy, her hair fell from its wrap and over her shoulders, some parts of her hair still in half a circle, and the other brushing against her over-sized shirt and arms. Kenji along with everybody else gasped when they saw Uriko; this moment resembling the show Jerry Springer. Arias and Jashad exchanged looked at each other as they said, "Uh oh!"

Dead silence surrendered the entire area, but was obliterated by a sudden sound of laughter from Angie. "And all the pressure is on me, when Uriko is the one who has been impersonating Andrew for a whole week, or maybe even longer! What was your purpose Uriko? To catch your boyfriend and make sure he isn't seeing me the entire time Andrew was absent! Ha-ha, and to make matters worse, A'Niyah actually fell for your impersonation, even with that stupid saying, 'Oh, he sees me as a person, not just some stripper, but an actual person! Oh!' Ah-ha, wow Uriko! You should be a comedian, because this is hysterically funny!" Angie started laughing, and Uriko's face went red as a tomato, when more people started laughing just to make her feel even more embarrassed. Monica, Arias and Jashad tried to shut everybody up, telling them that they were being immature about the whole thing. A'Niyah looked at Uriko and the original Andrew, who was just looking at Uriko confusingly; at least he wasn't laughing. Kenji couldn't get rid of the shock look on his face, as he grabbed Uriko's shoulder and pulled her into his chest, because she was completely red in the face. "Uriko, why would do this? Why wouldn't you just talk to me?"

Uriko pulled back, she didn't say anything to him, she just looked into his ominous, Amber eyes; all she saw was a look that said he was untrustworthy to her. That tore her to pieces, especially all the laughing. Kenji's eyes went from that emotion to a mad one; he released Uriko and joined Arias, Monica, and Jashad by screaming back at everyone for being so childish. "You think this funny; each and every single one of you needs to grow up because if this was you, you probably wouldn't know what to do either..." But by then, Uriko couldn't take the embarrassment; she saw how A'Niyah and Andrew looked at her, the shocked look on their faces when Uriko was exposed in front of everyone, even the laughter was too much to bare. She pushed Kenji's hand as her body slowly lost its control on her human form and was slowly taking her feline form; but with her speed she was able to get away from the party and down the street before she completely transformed. She heard Kenji follow her and call out her name but she didn't stop, not even for a split second when her tears started falling down her furry kitten cheeks.

Kenji stopped at the sidewalk, when he lost Uriko's body structure; he couldn't believe what he just found out, he knew that stuff seemed different between them two, but he didn't expect this. When he couldn't find her, he let out a little breath when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He saw Arias and Jashad standing behind him, he wanted to know what they wanted, when Arias said something low to him that kind caught his attention. "What did you say?" Kenji asked her in a questioning voice.

Arias released a breath before her and Jashad said, "We need to talk..."

_The End..._

* * *

(A/N): Yes, this is the end. Lol. Woo, I'm happy I'm finally done with this story. But read, review, I'm sorry about the errors with words I was typing fast and didn't discover the errors until it was actually published, so sorry for the inconvenience. Umm, take care!


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Uriko closed her Journal and put her pen to her side as she sighed, placing both arms at each hip, and her shoulders were in a upwards position as she tilted her upper body forward; one leg bent to aim at the sky, and the other laid out completely against the grass. She thought about the embarrassment she witnessed; after she was exposed; over and over. It had been several months since that day,(when she finished writing down her week long experience she thought _'It has been a long week.. during that time.'_) and because she didn't want to be harassed about what happened or hear people talk about it, Uriko decided to transfer schools. She talked on and off to Arias and Jashad, but not to Kenji; she didn't hear anything from A'Niyah or Angie, but Angie definitely leaked her information all over Facebook; of course people laughed about it and whatever, but one guy ended up putting Angie on blast. Commenting on her Wall all the evidence that Kenji, Jashad, Arias, Monica, and A'Niyah had leaked out about her at her party; and that guy happened to be Andrew. Angie immediately shut up when people started bringing it up and laughing at her, after that Uriko didn't hear anything else about Angie. Well, that was a lie; Arias talked to Uriko yesterday about Angie; now with the whole ordeal about Kenji and her being drugged just so she could have her way with him, ended up going to authorities such as the police. Also the crime that Angie's ex girlfriend committed on the 3 20 year old guys, ended up in her mayhem to jail thread because her ex girlfriend framed Angie to make it look like she did it. So since Angie stole that OTC drug and knew the risks of ecstasy and the Seroquel XR; Monica had to let police know, because if she kept the information closed and to herself, she could get fired. So when she took Angie to the police; her family ended up tagging along; they placed them in Jail, and shipped them back to the US. Angie later was placed in Court and arrested along with her family because her ex girlfriend testified against her for the murder. Since Angie fled the continents and disappeared, then stole the OTC drug, Angie and her family went straight to Jail. How long did they get or how come A'Niyah didn't get the punishment as well for having some part in the situation? Arias didn't know because they were from different continents so they couldn't really get all the info they wanted. But all they knew was that Angie was going to be in there for a while; yep, Karma was definitely a bitch in Angie's case.

Towards the end of Arias's and Uriko's conversation yesterday, Uriko asked about Kenji. Arias didn't know much about him either, came to find out Kenji went to school a few times but they didn't really talk; he asked Arias about Uriko a lot, but that was pretty much it, they hung out a few times here and there, but he just wanted to show them how much he wanted to thank them for all they've done. Also, Arias told Uriko that Jashad had purposed to her one night, and they would be married as soon as she finished High School. Uriko was happy for her friend, but was just a little down when she thought about Kenji; would he marry her now since he knew the truth, or even date her again? Uriko just sighed out loud again, as she thought back to the past. Looking back at the pond just a few feet in front of her, Uriko tilted her head slightly before raising a hand behind her back to undo her braid and let her long Auburn hair catch the wind as it rummaged through each string in a swaying motion; before she placed her arm back in its comfortable spot.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself..." Uriko jumped slightly when she heard a voice from behind her, she turned to see a face that she hadn't seen in months.

"Kenji!" She squealed as she jumped up quickly. "What are you doing h-h-here...? Whoa!" Her legs must have miscalculated her balancing technique on the tiny hill, because her startled moment made her a bit clumsy, and she was just about to find herself heading face first into the pond, if Kenji hadn't sprinted towards her and pull her from falling in the deep water. When she realized their closeness, she jerked away, still uncomfortable about being around him when he found out about her insidious plan. Kenji stared at her for a while before saying something, "Well, I've been looking for you, and considering when you were younger you would usually run off to this place."

"Look, Kenji... I appreciate you looking for me, but I don't feel comfortable being around you... Especially, knowing what you know now." Uriko lower her voice and looked away from his gorgeous eyes when she neared the end of her sentence.

"I know you wouldn't, but that doesn't mean I'm going anywhere." Uriko gave him a questioning look.

Kenji reached for her again, but she backed up and walked a few feet away from him; talking with her back faced him. "You don't even know why I did it! I feel so humiliated with that stupid plan! And you deserve to hate me or to never talk to me again..."

"Okay, where along the line did I ever tell you that I hated you?" Uriko must've thought his question was rhetorical, because she didn't answer him. "... Okay, and if I never wanted to talk to you, then why am I here, talking to you now?" Uriko still didn't say anything. "Uriko don't try to assume stuff from how you feel, because I might feel a different way than how you picture it. Like you told me; when you were pretending to be Andrew..." Uriko's head cringed at what he said. "Why not speak to the source of the problem, instead of assuming it from yourself or another person's perspective."

At that moment, Uriko snapped. "Don't use my recommendation reference on me!"

Kenji threw up his hands like he was surrendering, "Hey, my bad! But Uriko, I know why you did it, and I can't blame you for being so curious... The way I see it, is that you were a very concerned girlfriend and you were looking in to see my actions. Truthfully, you could've done better by other kinds of spying equipments like a..." Uriko cut him off by facing him and saying, "Yeah, I know; alright! I get it, anything would've been better than acting like Andrew!" Then she turned around still not ready to face him.

"Okay, anyway... You just wanted to know what was up, and I can't fault you for wanting to know; because if you ever dated a guy who acted like Angie I _probably _would have done pretty much the same thing if I was curious too." Uriko slowly turned around and looked at him with a confused face. "Really?" She asked.

Kenji nodded his head with a little smile as he said, "Yeah... Probably." Uriko looked at the ground, feeling the cool spring air breezing over their form. Kenji walked closer to Uriko cupped her chin in his hand, making her stare up at him. "I'm not mad at you, I'll admit I was shocked when I found out, but after talking to your friend all the pieces begin to fall into place..."

"Wait, she told you?" Uriko said wide eyed; Kenji nodded in response. "Oh, she's going to get it..."

"Don't be mad at her, if she hadn't told me in the first place, I would have felt betrayed by the lack of trust in our relationship."

It took Uriko a while to say something as she stared into his chest; Kenji removed his hand from under her chin, and placed them on her shoulders as he gently ran his fingers up and down. "I'm sorry..." Uriko confessed after a while.

"No, I'm sorry it took me so long to get to you. If I had never faked that I was dating Angie when you dated that jock we wouldn't be going through this."

"Wait, you faked it?"

"Honestly, I did. I wanted to know if me and you could be together, but I was too late, and messed up... Oh, and I'm really sorry about saying that I would've messed around on your best friend if I wanted too. I never truly expected that to be said then, and I'm extremely sorry!" Uriko nodded her head as if she understood what he meant. "So, are we still good; like you wouldn't mind being with me again, because Uriko, I don't want to lose you... When you told me that it was over between us both and you ended up transferring schools that really got me. You see this," He pointed at his heart. "This is made for you, to give you all the love you can get from me and more... And to literally keep me alive." Uriko slowly slid a hand up to his heart and felt the love connection through her touch. "So? Do you still want to be with me?" Kenji asked her again.

"Yes..." she half smiled at him. But then he took a step back and said to her; before running on hand into his pocket and the other to take a hold of her left hand, "I mean in an _official_ way..." Before Uriko even had a chance to ask him what he was talking about, he got on one knee, and pulled out the tiny, diamond incrusted engagement ring.

Uriko gasped as her eyes went wide and her mouth fell. Her legs felt weak, and she couldn't help her raging heartbeat. _'Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening? Is he really going to purpose to me?' _"Uriko, I know that it's been a short relationship, and a rough one at that. But me and you have been through worse when we were younger; we know pretty much everything about each other. I just know that this is what I want; you're the only girl I need in my life, the only one who I have really and truly treasured since day one. No other girl can compete with you, no matter how hard they try or how bad they want to; they can't change how I feel about Uriko Nonomura; you're the only woman who keeps me feeling this way, and give me the kind of encouragement to ask you, on this day; Uriko, will you marry me?" Uriko didn't know what her brain was telling her, but her heart screamed out 'YES!' Was she truly ready to start a whole new chapter in her life with Kenji being her one and only? Uriko looked away from his eyes for a second before looking at him again. "... I'm sorry, Kenji... I don't know if I..." Uriko stopped what she said and saw Kenji put his head down in defeat, nibbling on his lower lip. But then Uriko smiled; seeing as he just fell into her little deceiving trap; she made him look back up at her. "I don't know if I can say no to somebody I've known all my life..." Kenji smiled back at her, before placing the ring on her finger. He picked her up, and twirled her around in his arms as they both laughed with excitement. "Don't ever scare me like that again..." Kenji said as they stopped twirling around, and allowed their foreheads to touch. Uriko smiled before cupping his face and giving her new fiancé their first engagement kiss.

{`~~~~~~~~~~~~`}

"We are gathered here today..."

"And we are also gathered here today..." Said one pastor before the other pastor spoke as well. Uriko and Kenji stood on one side of the aisle and Arias and Jashad stood on the opposite side; both of the two best friends having their weddings on the same day, same place, at the same time. Uriko and Arias looked around at all their friends, family, their families' family and even Andrew and A'Niyah were there; shockingly they were engaged, so Uriko guessed that Andrew probably was the best guy for her; huh, who would've figured? As the pastor's spoke at the same time, they eventually got down to the I do's, and when they got to that saying, both guy's said it exactly at the same time; the girls too. Most of the crowd smiled at that; when the pastor allowed the ring bearers to give the rings, and allowed them to say their vows; they granted them to kiss the brides. When both Couples kissed each other, the crowd stood up in joy, clapped, cheered. As the two married Couples walked back down their separate aisles, Uriko's mother approached each of the Couples, "I'm proud of both of you!"

"Thanks mother!" Uriko said as she hugged her mother. Arias and Jashad thanked her as well, before Arias's twin; aka her mother came up, hugging them both, and congratulating Uriko and Kenji before she went back to her daughter.

"Kenji, all I have to say is don't you hurt my daughter in anyway, or I will find you!" Kenji's eyes went wide as Uriko's mother threatened him; like a military man, he saluted her with the perfect posture and the sharpest nod. "Yes ma'am!" Mitsuko smiled and hugged her daughter again before allowing them to go on with their business. "I think you mother just loves me to death..." Kenji said, Uriko laughed and turned Kenji towards her for a kiss on the lips. When Arias cleared her throat, she ended up breaking the two's kiss. "Sorry, but all I have to ask is, did your moms threaten your Husband too?" Uriko rolled her eyes and smiled at Arias with a nod. Arias nodded her head, and walked with her Husband to go outside, with Uriko and Kenji behind them. From there going forward everything fell into place with no more Angie problems; everybody got what they wanted and they were satisfied with what they ended up with...

_This really is the end now..._


End file.
